From The Future Back to The Past
by baeclarity
Summary: Tepat setelah 18 tahun menikah, Baekhyun berakhir dengan surat gugatan cerai untuk mengakhiri kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol. Lalu bagaimana ketika takdir menolak mereka untuk bercerai? "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?" —Chanyeol. "Apa ini yang disebut dengan mesin waktu?" —Baekhyun. Chanbaek. YAOI.
1. Chapter 1 : What The He—aven!

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"From The Future Back to The Past"** based on K-DRAMA **"GoBack Couple"**

* * *

 _...ketika takdir menolak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bercerai._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^-^**

.

.

.

...

 _Drama romantis yang berujung dengan pernikahan adalah akhir yang bahagia untuk mereka para pejuang cinta..._

"Aku tidak ingin kau mengacaukan bidikanku karena wajahmu yang tegang itu terlihat seperti robot, Park." Jongin memutar bola matanya jengah ketika dia lagi mendapati ketegangan masih menempel jelas pada air wajah sahabatnya.

"Ini karena kau tidak merasakannya!"

Iya, Jongin akui dia tidak tahu bagaimana kegugupan yang dirasakan Chanyeol saat ini. Namun salah besar jika Chanyeol beranggapan Jongin tak tahu bagaimana rasanya di detik-detik ketika menjelang pengucapan janji suci di hadapan Tuhan. Jongin tahu betul itu sangat mendebarkan, _tentu saja_.

"Itulah kenapa aku tidak mau menikah terlalu muda." Jongin menimpal setengah menyindir.

Chanyeol hanya mendengus untuk sindiran yang ditinggalkan Jongin padanya. Itu benar tidak mempengaruhi dirinya sama sekali, alih-alih gugup semakin melandanya ketika detikan jarum jam terus bergerak sampai kemudian itu menunjuk di pukul 08.00 tepat.

Lonceng gereja pun berbunyi, seruan MC terdengar menyuruh sang mempelai pria untuk masuk dan itu adalah dirinya. Chanyeol seketika kehilangan kemampuan untuk mengendalikan kepercayaan dirinya yang ia latih selama seminggu ini.

Pintu gereja mulai terbuka, fokus semua orang kontan tertuju padanya dengan masing-masing garis senyum haru terlihat dari bibir mereka, dan piano mulai berdenting mengalunkan nada merdu di sana. Namun Park Chanyeol benar mengacaukan suasana indah yang sedang terjadi itu dengan langkah kakunya yang berjalan seperti robot.

Diam-diam Jongin meringis malu di tempat. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar buruk dalam menyembunyikan kegugupan. Dan tahunya bukan Jongin saja yang merutuki seperti itu, hampir semua orang yang datang di sana terang-terangan berjengit alis melihat Chanyeol di sana.

Terutama Sooyoung dan Yunho yang memahami betul bagaimana anaknya ketika _nervous_. Maka dari itu, mereka benar menaruh harapan besar ketika mempelai lelaki lainnya diperkenankan masuk oleh MC.

Setidaknya upacara pernikahan tidak terlalu berjalan memalukan. Cukup Chanyeol saja yang mengacaukan suasana syahdu ini.

Dan bersyukur itu terealisasikan ketika langkah anggun pasangan Chanyeol menuju altar. Bahkan mereka dibuat terkejut akan keindahan yang menguar dari sosok Baekhyun yang berjalan didampingi sang ayah.

Bahkan Chanyeol di tempat sampai tidak bisa menahan diri ketika Baekhyun tiba di hadapannya.

"Hei.." Dan berakhir menyapa konyol seperti itu.

Donghae memberikan deheman kecil yang hanya cukup didengar oleh Chanyeol, sedang Baekhyun menahan kikikkan kecil dalam dirinya sebelum kemudian sang ayah memberikan kuasa untuk Chanyeol mengambil alih gandengan tangannya.

Pagi itu janji suci untuk hidup bersama diucapkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun di hadapan Tuhan. Dunia yang berputar terasa milik mereka berdua yang kini telah bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan yang merupakan hasil dan ujung dari perjalanan cinta mereka. Pernikahan yang telah membuka pintu berkah untuk hidup bahagia selamanya.

...Akan tetapi, apakah semua tokoh dalam drama romantis merasakan akhir yang bahagia setelah menikah?

Tepat setelah 18 tahun mereka ada dalam ikatan itu, Baekhyun tahunya berakhir bersama surat gugatan cerai di tangan untuk mengakhiri kehidupan pernikahannya bersama Chanyeol.

...

Ketukan palu tiga kali dari hakim mengakhiri sidang perceraian hari itu.

Baekhyun yang menjadi orang pertama sampai di depan gedung peradilan, kemudian disusul Chanyeol di sampingnya. Tidak ada kecerahan sama sekali dari wajah kedua lelaki itu, terutama Baekhyun yang memang tidak pernah ingin lagi tersenyum untuk pria yang di sepuluh menit lalu telah resmi bukan lagi berstatus sebagai suaminya.

Mendiami satu sama lain untuk beberapa saat, Chanyeol kemudian menoleh pertama kali. Apa yang dia dapati adalah wajah tak bersahabat Baekhyun, Chanyeol tak harus merasa kesal untuk itu. Alih-alih sesal untuk apa yang ia rasakan memenuhi hatinya sekarang.

Gurat kelelahan dari wajah Baekhyun menjadi alasannya. Juga kantung mata lelaki itu yang tak luput dari warna hitam. Chanyeol menarik nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan.

"Maafkan aku jika selama ini kau cukup menderita hidup bersamaku." Gumamnya, berhasil menolehkan kepala Baekhyun padanya.

Datar ekspresi di sana masih terlihat sama namun sedikit banyak sorot mata Baekhyun melunak. "Terimakasih kau sudah menyadari hal itu."

"Iya bagaimanapun juga aku sudah berusaha keras untuk menghidupi kalian selama ini."

Tak lama Baekhyun berpaling kembali sambil mengidikkan bahunya. "Nah kau tidak perlu melakukannya lagi sekarang. Takkan ada aku yang selalu meminta uang darimu lagi, Tuan Pelit."

Sebutan yang Baekhyun sematkan di akhir tidak ingin Chanyeol indahkan walau kenyataan pria itu sempat memutar bola mata di awal.

"Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Tanya Chanyeol mengenai hal yang sebenarnya menjadi berat untuk memilih berpisah seperti ini.

"Aku bisa membiayai mereka dengan sisa uang warisan dari ibuku."

Sahutan Baekhyun tersebut lantas mengernyitkan kening Chanyeol. Dia tidak bermaksud untuk membahas mengenai biaya, lagipula dia juga masih punya kewajiban untuk tetap menghidupi anak-anaknya walau hak asuh sudah jatuh pada Baekhyun semua.

"Apa kau tidak akan membiarkan aku untuk menemui anak-anak?"

Kini berbalik Baekhyun yang berkernyit dahi. Ia lagi menoleh pada pria jangkung itu, tak lupa delikan mata diperlihatkannya untuk Chanyeol.

"Apa kau pikir bertemu saja cukup? Setidaknya kau harus memberikan mereka uang, tapi itu hal yang mustahil karena kau pelit." Katanya, cukup membuat Chanyeol berdesis jengah.

"Aku tidak pelit, Byun Baekhyun."

"Oh ya?" Kepala Baekhyun memiring sinis dengan tangan berkacak pinggang. "Kalau begitu berikan aku uang tunjangan sekarang."

"Sudah kubilang uangku belum cair di tangan atasanku." Sahut Chanyeol.

Baekhyun berdecak keras sambil membuang muka. "Terakhir kau bilang seperti itu satu bulan yang lalu, Park. Akui saja kau itu pelit!" Meninggalkan delikan tajam terakhirnya untuk Chanyeol, Baekhyun berbalik lalu menjauh pergi sepenuhnya dari mantan suaminya itu.

Chanyeol hendak mengejar, tetapi ego cukup ada menyadarkannya untuk tidak melakukan hal itu. Pria Park itu berakhir menatap kepergian Baekhyun tanpa harapan, untuk sesaat sebelum kemudian dia pun ikut meninggalkan tempat ini. Berbalik dan berlawanan arah dari jejak Baekhyun.

...

 _ **1 bulan sebelum perceraian**_...

 _Baekhyun bangun dari tidur dengan satu tangan mengucek mata kantuknya. Keadaan yang masih gelap membuat dia memungut asal baju dan celana yang ada di lantai kemudian memakainya cepat. Sebelum beranjak dari ranjang, Baekhyun sempat melirik Chanyeol sesaat yang masih terlelap._

 _Lelaki pendek itu kemudian menyeret kakinya menuju kamar mandi. Panggilan alam selalu memanggilnya rutin di pagi hari dan Baekhyun segera mendudukkan dirinha di atas kloset. Sedikit meringis ketika fasesnya terjadi menimbulkan rasa perih berkat sisa permainan semalam bersama Chanyeol._

 _Mengucek kembali matanya, Baekhyun menguap lebar sekali. Ia lantas dikejutkan dengan ketukan dua kali dari pintu._

 _"Ada apa?" Sisa kantuk benar masih mempengaruhi Baekhyun, namun rasa itu semua langsung hilang ketika ia dengar di balik pintu ada tangisan Jiwon. Baekhyun tak perlu bertanya untuk itu._

 _"Kau redakan dulu tangisan adikmu, Papa belum selesai."_

 _"Tidak bisa. Aku sangat mengantuk." Suara anak pertamanya menyahut dan Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kecil untuk ujaran tersebut._

Jackson memang seperti itu _. Dengan terpaksa Baekhyun pum membiarkan Jackson membuka pintu kamar mandi._

 _"Ewh." Kontan remaja 17 tahun itu mengerutkan hidung, namun Baekhyun tidak cukup peduli dengan kenyataan ia sedang apa sekarang—alih-alih mengangkat tangannya untuk menyambut Jiwon._

 _"Kemarikan ."_

 _Jackson melangkah masuk ogah-ogahan tapi tetap melakukannya untuk memberikan Jiwon pada sang Papa. Setelah itu, buru-buru Jackson keluar sampai lupa menutup pintu kamar mandi._

 _"Yak kau mau tidur lagi?" Baekhyun sedikit berteriak dari dalam kamar mandi sedang Jackson menyahut cukup kesal._

 _"Tentu saja. Semalam aku tidak bisa tidur, kalian sangat berisik."_

 _Baekhyun sontak melotot, mengerti betul kemana arah maksud yang dikatakan anak pertamanya itu._

 _"Kau pikir kau bisa bolos lagi hari ini?"_

 _"Aku tidak peduli, Pa."_

 _Baekhyun berdesis, benar tak paham darimana kemalasan Jackson berasal. Tepukan tangan mungil Jiwon pada dadanya mengalihkan lelaki itu kemudian._

 _"Kenapa Nji bangun sepagi ini hmm~" Tubuh bulat bayinya itu Baekhyun betulkan posisinya untuk ia berikan susu. Kaosnya ia sibak dan Jiwon langsung bersemangat di tempat dengan menendang-nendang udara di tempat sampai Baekhyun cukup kewalahan._

 _Jelas saja kewalahan mengingat di bawah Baekhyun juga sedang_ bekerja _._

 _Jiwon langsung meraup puting sang Papa dengan rakus dan bergumam-gumam di tengahnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat mata anaknya yang cantik itu sambil mengelus rambut halus Jiwon. Ia sampai lupa sejenak pada panggilan alamnya di bawah._

 _"Astaga!"_

 _Suara berat khas Chanyeol sontak mengagetkan Baekhyun dan ia temukan suaminya itu menatap_ horror _di lawang pintu._

 _"Kenapa tidak kau tutup pintunya." Chanyeol menggerutu dengan raut kesal yang terlihat di antara sisa kantuk wajahnya._

 _Baekhyun hanya melihat itu dengan picingan mata. "Kau lihat'kan aku sedang apa?"_

 _Chanyeol tak perlu menjawab untuk mengerti, dia berbalik dengan tangan siap untuk menutup pintu tapi Baekhyun cepat menyerobot dari dalam._

 _"Setidaknya bawa dulu Jiwon bersamamu!"_

 _Sama halnya Jackson, Chanyeol pun ogah-ogahan masuk ke dalam untuk mengambil Jiwon ke dalam gendongannya. Bersyukur bayi itu tidak mengamuk ketika puting sang Papa terlepas begitu saja._

 _"Cepatlah. Aku juga butuh kamar mandi." Ujar Chanyeol yang dibalasi Baekhyun dengan deheman singkat._

 _Pria jangkung itu membawa dirinya duduk di sofa ruang tengah. Sambil menunggu Baekhyun, ia menepuk-nepuk juga sesekali mengelus punggung bayi 1 tahunnya ini. Jiwon tampak tenang dengan gumaman random yang selalu dipersuarakan dan bersandar kepala nyaman di dada sang Daddy._

 _Kantuk Chanyeol membuat pria itu menguap lebar seperti kudanil, dan kejutannya adalah Jiwon langsung menangis setelah itu._

 _"Eh apa mulut Daddy sebau itu?" Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap tak berdosa._

 _Jiwon menangis keras, dan mungkin tangisannya sudah terdengar sampai ke kamar mandi. Sebelum Baekhyun keluar dengar raut wajah menyeramkan, Chanyeol segera menenangkan anaknya dengan beribu tepukan di pantat bayi itu._

 _Tapi tahunya itu tidak berhasil. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin berpura-pura tidak menyadari kalau popok Jiwon sudah terasa berat, namun daripada ia mendapatkan kartu kuning dari Baekhyun—Chanyeol lebih baik menyerah sebelum berperang._

 _"Baiklah, baiklah, Daddy akan membersihkan popokmu."_

 _Chanyeol meletakkan Jiwon di atas karpet berbulu dan meninggalkannya sebentar untuk mengambil perlengkapan Jiwon lalu kembali setelahnya dan mulai membuka celana bayi itu. Popoknya benar sudah penuh, Chanyeol bersyukur Jiwon belum sampai pup di sana._

 _Baekhyun keluar dari toilet di tengah itu. Dia segera menuju dapur untuk menghangatkan nasi, dan menyiapkan beberapa sarapan setelah melihat Jiwon ditangani Chanyeol dengan baik._

 _"Yak yang benar saja!"_

 _Gerutuan Chanyeol sebentar menghentikan Baekhyun yang hendak mengeluarkan roti_ sandwich _. Ia meneleng ke belakang dimana ruang tengah masih bisa terlihat dari dapur, di sana Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri._

 _"Daddy baru saja memakaikan popok baru untukmu dan kau sudah pup di dalamnya?"_

Begitu saja frustasi, _Baekhyun mendengus sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia sempat melihat jam dan ini sudah pukul 6, Baekhyun langsung menunda tugasnya untuk membangunkan anaknya yang lain yang masih membuat pulau di kamar._

 _"Baekhyun, kau saja tangani Nji aku mau ke kamar mandi."_

 _"Tidak bisa, aku harus membangunkan Jesper sekarang."_

 _Chanyeol menghela nafas pasrah dan kembali duduk di hadapan Jiwon yang masih mengangkang._

 _"Jangan salahkan aku jika gajiku dipotong lagi bulan ini." Chanyeol memperingati._

 _Baekhyun merotasikan matanya tak peduli. Lagipula jatah bulanannya sudah mempunyai jumlah yang dia tetapkan sendiri, dan mungkin akan ia tambahkan jika Chanyeol tidak cakap menangani Jiwon._

 _Tiba-tiba tangan Baekhyun yang hendak membuka pintu cokelat bertuliskan Jesper tertahan di atas kenop, mata sipitnya tidak sengaja mengarah pada tanggal di atas kalender yang ia beri tanda lingkaran merah di sana._

 _Ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang kedelapan belas._

 _Baekhyun langsung saja membawa matanya melihat Chanyeol kembali di ruang tengah. Pria itu sedang menaburi bedak di pantat Jiwon. Tanpa ingat dengan tujuan awal sebelumnya, Baekhyun beralih memasuki kamarnya dengan cepat._

 _Matanya yang sipit itu langsung menyelusuri tiap sudut kamar, berharap ia menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di penglihatannya dan itu benar adanya. Sebuah kotak cantik yang diletakkan di atas meja rias langsung melebarkan senyuman Baekhyun saat itu juga._

Pantas semalam Chanyeol meminta jatah _, gumam Baekhyun geli di dalam hatinya sambil mendekati kotak itu. Ketika Baekhyun membukanya, isi yang ia dapati tahunya sebuah kalung._

 _Baekhyun sedikit mengernyit, benar tak menyangka Chanyeol akan memberikan sebuah perhiasan yang feminim seperti ini. Namun Baekhyun menyukainya, terlebih benda ini tampak mahal dengan bandul yang berkilauan seperti berlian._

 _Sementara itu Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dengan raut merengut._

 _"Aku sudah selesai—" Namun seketika membelalak begitu melihat apa yang ada di tangan Baekhyun saat ini. "YAK APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!"_

 _Baekhyun jelas terlonjak kaget. "Chanyeol, kau tak perlu berteriak seperti itu."_

 _Dering alarm di dalam diri Chanyeol langsung berbunyi nyaring, ia tak samlai berpikir apapun ketika merampas cukup kasar kalung yang dipegang Baekhyun._

 _"Kau pikir apa yang sudah kau sentuh ini, Park Baekhyun." Chanyeol berdesis kesal._

 _Cara Chanyeol memperilakukan benda itu seperti kaca yang hampir pecah jelas mengertikan Baekhyun._

 _"Oh, kukira itu untukku."_

 _"Aku tidak sekaya itu untuk memberikanmu benda semahal ini." Sahut si besar yang benar-benar terlampau berlebihan ketika menyimpan kembali kalung itu di dalam kotak._

 _"Lalu itu untuk siapa?"_

 _"Ini hadiah atasanku untuk istrinya. Dan kau dengan seenak perutmu malah menyentuh benda sepenting ini."_

 _"Karena kupikir itu untukku." Baekhyun mulai sewot dan Chanyeol memilih untuk tidak menanggapi Baekhyun saat ini. Jantungnya baru saja tenang setelah tadi nyaris copot ke dalam perut._

 _"Lalu dimana hadiahku, Chanyeol?"_

Damn, _Chanyeol benar-benar sedang tidak mau berdebat, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tak mengerti dari desahan letihnya yang keluar seperti itu._

 _"Hadiah apa, sih?" Chanyeol berbalik memandang Baekhyun. Wajah suami pendeknya itu mulai memicing mata padanya._

 _"Apa kau tidak menyediakan apa-apa untukku?"_

 _"Tidak ada. Lagipula usiamu itu sudah bukan anak-anak lagi untuk diberikan hadiah setiap hari, Baek." Jawab Chanyeol, lalu keluar kamar tanpa mau ambil pusing arti dari air wajah menuntut Baekhyun kini._

 _Baekhyun benar mencolos kesal, lebih daripada itu wajahnya berubah memerah karena amarah atas keacuh tak acuhan Chanyeol yang seperti itu. Baekhyun tak berpikir apapun ketika ia lagi mengeluarkan kembali kalung dari dalam kotak lalu berlari dan membawanya dengan hentakan kaki marah._

 _Tubuh Chanyeol di depannya ia dorong sampai pria itu mengaduh. Baekhyun menuju dapur—lebih tepatnya ke depan tempat cucian piring, lalu terang-terangan menunjukkan kalung di tangannya itu pada Chanyeol yang mengudara di atas westafel._

 _Chanyeol melihatnya jelas terkejut dan langsung kelabakan menahan suami kecilnya itu. "Yak apa yang kau lakukan?!"_

 _"MANA YANG LEBIH PENTING BENDA SIALAN INI ATAU AKU?!" Baekhyun tahu-tahu menjerit seperti itu membuat Chanyeol benar kebingungan mau menjawab apa, sedang satu-satunya yang menjadi ketakutan Chanyeol sekarang adalah Baekhyun yang akan menjatuhkan kalung jutaan dollar itu ke dalam bak cucian piring yang kotor._

 _"Jangan kekanakkan, Byun Baekhyun. Simpan benda itu kembali. Cepat!"_

 _"JAWAB AKU, PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 _Teriakan Baekhyun benar tidak membantu otak Chanyeol untuk memproses maksud dari amarah Baekhyun._

 _"Tidak, tidak, tidaak!" Chanyeol menggeleng panik begitu Baekhyun menurunkan jarak tangannya yang mengudara. "Kumohon, sayang~ letakkan kalung itu jika tidak aku bisa dipecat, Baek."_

 _"Persetan! Jadi kau lebih mementingkan ini daripada aku?!"_

 _"Tentu saja. Aku bisa dipecat dari pekerjaanku!"_

 _Chanyeol tak sadar jawaban itu cukup menciptakan satu dentuman keras yang berhasil mengenai sudut hati Baekhyun. Pria Park itu juga tak sadar bagaimana sorot mata Baekhyun kini sedikit banyak berubah mendung._

 _"Dapat apa kau dari pekerjaanmu itu! Dari dulu kau selalu takut dipecat tapi nyatanya sampai sekarang kau masih menjadi karyawan biasa di sana!"_

 _Itu benar. Ini bukan hanya kesatu atau kedua tahun saja Chanyeol bekerja di perusahaan yang sama. Bekerja keras dari pagi dan terkadang sampai larut malam. Baekhyun selalu mengerti ketika Chanyeol mengatakan hal itu untuk sebuah posisi, tapi Baekhyun berubah muak dengan tidak adanya perubahan sama sekali sampai di tahun yang sekarang._

 _Sebuah posisi bahkan menjadi yang lebih penting untuk Chanyeol dibanding dirinya._

 _"Aku sedang berusaha mendapatkan posisi manajer."_

 _Ucapan itu tahunya membuat Baekhyun tidak tahan lagi. Sebenarnya ini tidak akan berakhir seperti ini jika saja Chanyeol sedikitnya ingat dengan ulang tahun pernikahan mereka._

 _"Dan kau tidak mementingkan aku? Orang yang kau rangkaki tiap malamnya, Yeol."_

 _"Apa?" Raut tegang di wajah Chanyeol mengendur perlahan berganti dengan kerutan heran pada keningnya. Sekali lagi, tidak cukup peka untuk menangkap maksud ucapan Baekhyun. "Itu sudah menjadi tugasmu sebagai seorang suami. Kau sudah tidak mau melayaniku lagi?"_

 _"MENGAPA KAU TIDAK CERAIKAN AKU SAJA DISAAT PEKERJAAN LEBIH KAU UTAMAKAN?!"_

 _Teriakan itu Baekhyun persuarakan membahana sampai membangunkan urat-urat yang menonjol di pelipisnya, emosi telah tersalurkan oleh_ carrier _itu. Namun bersamaan itu juga, Baekhyun tak sadar hentakan tangannya pun membuat genggaman pada kalung itu terlepas._

 _Perhiasan berkilau itu pada akhirnya jatuh ke dalam westafel. Chanyeol kontan membelalak mata terkejut. Baekhyun pun melakukan hal yang sama._

 _Chanyeol segera bergegas mencari kalung itu sebelum benda tersebut membuat masalah yang lebih besar lagi untuknya dengan masuk ke dalam pembuangan air. Oh tidak, jangan sampai itu terjadi. Di tengah itu Chanyeol sempatkan berdesis pada Baekhyun yang sebenarnya tak benar ia sadari keluar begitu saja dari mulutnya._

 _"Byun Baekhyun, kau benar-benar sialan."_

 _Baekhyun terdiam mematung setelah ia dibuat mundur dua langkah berkat ucapan Chanyeol. Baekhyun marah, dia ingin berteriak dan balas mengatakan Chanyeol-lah yang lebih dari sialan. Tapi hatinya benar-benar telah lebih dulu dibuat sakit dan kecewa, sampai tak sadar itu membuat air asin mulai menganak panas di ujung matanya._

 _Tapi sebelum Chanyeol berbalik dan menyadari hal itu, Baekhyun telah menghapus jejak basah di sana dan membuat Chanyeol sukses tidak melihat apa-apa ketika berbalik._

 _Namun Jackson melihat apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun tersebut._

 _"Tidak bisakah kalian berdua tidak berisik sepagi ini. Aku mencoba tidur di sini!" Sentak remaja itu di ujung pintu kamar._

 _Chanyeol dan Baekhyun serempak menoleh, namun satu yang lebih kecil menjadi yang pertama memutus kontak mata._

 _"Tolong kau bangunkan Jesper." Kata Baekhyun berlalu memasuki kamar._

 _Suasana menjadi hening. Kepanikan Chanyeol sedikit banyak menghilang setelah menemukan kalung itu tidak mengenai kotoran apapun. Chanyeol menghela nafas lega, tapi di samping itu Jackson melirik tajam pria yang menjadi Daddy-nya itu._

 _"Daddy sama saja."_

Itu adalah awalnya _._

...

"Jadi pada akhirnya kau bercerai setelah 18 tahun pernikahan, Park?" Terdengar sebuah decakan di akhir kalimat yang dipersuarakan Jongin ketika ia benar mendapati wajah tanpa harapan Chanyeol di hadapannya.

Hanya hembusan nafas yang terdengar dari eksistensi Chanyeol. Pria itu tidak berniat untuk meladeni pertanyaan retoris Jongin yang baginya terdengar seperti cemoohan, alih-alih mengambil sekaleng bir di atas meja untuk ia teguk semuanya tanpa jeda.

Jongin tampak tak menghiraukan peralihan yang dilakukan Chanyeol, ia masih ingin memperdengarkan apa yang ada di kepalanya saat ini. Karena demi apapun, perceraian Chanyeol ini benar-benar tidak terduga sebelumnya.

"Kupikir kalian akan bertahan selamanya saat mencapai 10 tahun usia rumah tangga."

"Dan kau pikir aku tidak mengira begitu." Chanyeol membalas kesal.

"Apalagi alasan gugatan ceraimu karena kau pelit, tidak menghidupi keluargamu, dan kau berselingkuh."

"Apa yang diajukan Baekhyun seperti itu adalah bohong!" Chanyeol sedikit memberikan bantingan pada kaleng bir kosong itu.

"Yah aku juga tidak percaya." Jongin menimpal, berharap sedikitnya itu menenangkan Chanyeol yang mulai tidak setenang sebelumnya. Untuk mengalihkan, Jongin menyodorkan beberapa bir kembali ke hadapan pria itu.

Tapi Chanyeol sudah tidak lagi tertarik.

"Dia pikir aku bekerja bagai kuda ini untuk siapa? Dia dia lagi bukan? Hanya karena uang gajiku belum cair dia terus mengataiku pelit di persidangan." Gerutu Chanyeol.

"Usia yang bertambah ternyata tidak berpengaruh pada sifat seseorang." Gumam Jongin meringis.

Dari dulu Byun Baekhyun memang seperti itu, semua orang pun tahu. Lucunya mengapa Chanyeol dulu mau menikahi lelaki tsundere itu?

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menyangkalnya, Yeol?"

Nah itu membuat Chanyeol bersama emosinya seketika membeku. Kerutan dalam pada alisnya mengendur berganti rengutan kosong memenuhi air muka pria itu di sana.

Apa yang dikatakan Jongin benar. Walau semua gugatan cerai yang diajukan Baekhyun itu tidak ada yang benar-benar benar, ada alasan tertentu yang membuat Chanyeol menerima perceraian itu tanpa ada ajuan keberatan apapun.

"Dia tidak bahagia bersamaku."

...

 _Hari ini Baekhyun benar-benar akan menghabiskan semua uang Chanyeol. Tidak peduli setelah ini ia akan membuat si kuping gajah itu bangkrut sekalipun. Enak saja Chanyeol melupakan hari penting mereka seperti_ anniversary _pernikahan mereka ini dan lebih parahnya lagi tidak ada hal spesial yang diberikan pria itu padanya._

 _"Sial! Dimana Taman Berjalan itu menyimpan semua uangnya!"_

 _Sudah berulang kali Baekhyun bersungut, mengumpat, dan menggerutu mengenai lembaran uang yang tidak juga ia temukan._

 _Baekhyun selalu tahu tempat penyimpanan uang Chanyeol itu dimana, tapi kali ini di tempat biasanya uang itu tidak ada. Bahkan Baekhyun sudah mencarinya di bagian lemari terdalam, namun hasilnya masih tetap sama. Lama-lama begini Baekhyun bisa berubah pening._

 _Setelah berkeliling mengubek-ubek segala tempat, Baekhyun bukannya mendapatkan apa yang ia mau—tahunya selembar kertas yang belipat panjanglah yang Baekhyun temukan di atas kulkas._

 _Itu merupakan tagihan kartu kredit._

 _Baekhyun tersedak liurnya sendiri ketika melihat jumlah tagihan itu banyak sekali._

 _"Apa-apaan ini!" Pekiknya tidak terima._

 _Chanyeol menghambur-hamburkan semua uangnya tanpa sepengetahuan dari Baekhyun? Keterlaluan. Pria itu benar-benar pelit bila itu ia yang ingin dimanjakan uang, tapi lihat apa yang nyatanya Baekhyun temukan._

 _Makan siang di restoran berbintang._

 _Makan malam._

 _Karaoke._

 _Membeli baju._

..Huh?

 _Baekhyun tak bisa untuk tak berkerut kening ketika melihat tagihan apa saja yang semakin ke bawah semakin tidak terduga telah dihabiskan oleh Chanyeol._

 _...Motel?_

 _Vila._

Penthouse.

Spa.

 _Kapan Chanyeol melakukan itu semua? Sendirian? Tanpa dirinya? Benarkah? Untuk apa Chanyeol menginap di sebuah motel? Menyewa sebuah vila? Sekali lagi, tanpa dirinya._

 _Apa yang kiranya dilakukan suaminya itu?_

 _Bunyi_ katalk _dari ponsel kemudian terdengar menandakan satu chat telah masuk._

 _ **Joohyunie:**_ ~Aku benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk merahasiakan ini darimu. Aku sudah melihat terlalu sering Chanyeol keluar masuk sebuah motel bersama seorang wanita seksi. Dan wanita itu selalu berbeda-beda. Tolong kau bicarakan ini bersama suamimu, Baek.~

 _Setelah sepenggal pesan itu Baekhyun baca, lelaki itu selanjutnya melemparkan ponsel ke atas sofa bersama ledakan emosi yang otomatis keluar seperti letusan gunung merapi._

 _"BAIK KITA BERCERAI SAJA SEPERTI YANG KAU INGINKAN, PARK CHANYEOL!"_

 _..._

 _"Ayo Nyonya, cepatlah. Kau harus segera keluar dari sini."_

 _"Jangan menarikku seperti ini!" Wanita dengan gaun ketat berwarna merah darah itu lagi menghentakkan tangannya dari genggaman Chanyeol._

 _Sedang Chanyeol diam-diam berdecak tanpa suara. Serius, ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk berjalan santai seperti itu._

 _"Nyonya cepatlah. Ini perintah dari Direktur Choi." Chanyeol meminta, hendak menarik tangan wanita itu lagi namun satu yang lainnya menolak dan alih-alih mengangkat dagu di hadapan wajahnya._

 _"Kenapa? Karena istrinya menemukanku lagi?"_

 _Chanyeol mengerang frustasi._ Kalau sudah tahu kenapa masih bertanya sialan, _Chanyeol merutuk dalam hati._

 _"Demi apapun, kau harus segera keluar!"_

 _Tidak ada pilihan lagi untuk Chanyeol selain menarik paksa pergelangan tangan wanita itu untuk menuju_ basement _, tempat yang diperintah Direktur Choi kepadanya untuk membawa wanita selingkuhan milik pria itu dari serangan Nyonya Choi._

 _Ini sudah bukan lagi menjadi hal yang pertama dilakukan Chanyeol omong-omong. Di samping menjadi seorang karyawan yang membutuhkan posisi, Chanyeol harus melakukan hal ini untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau—menuruti apa yang selalu diperintahkan sang atasan kepadanya, termasuk melindungi semua selingkuhan direkturnya dari sang istri._

 _Namun jalang satu ini sifatnya sangat berbeda dari selingkuhan lain Direktur Choi. Bukannya menyadari posisi, wanita ini sangat keras untuk diberitahu. Chanyeol cukup kesal karena 3 minggu ini dia harus menyembunyikan wanita seperti dia._

 _Tiba di basement seharusnya Chanyeol dibuat lega, tapi teriakan keras dari arah lain yang dia ketahui siapa sumbernya membuat darah Chanyeol seketika mendingin._

 _"YAK!"_

 _"N-Nyonya Choi—" Terbata Chanyeol menyapa. Refleks tubuhnya menyembunyikan eksistensi selingkuhan suami Nyonya Choi di balik punggungnya._

 _"Kau pikir kau bisa membawa pergi selingkuhan suamiku lagi?"_

 _Chanyeol menggeleng ribut. "T-Tidak. A-Apa yang Nyonya bicarakan? D-Dia bukan selingkuhan s-suami Anda."_

 _Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak ingin melakukan ini, dalam dirinya selalu mengasihani posisi Nyonya Choi yang nyatanya tidak pernah benar-benar dicintai Direktur Choi._

 _"Kemari kau jalang sialan!"_

 _Chanyeol melotot, sigap dia menahan serangan wanita setengah baya itu yang mengarah pada wanita di belakangnya. Chanyeol sudah diberi peringatan oleh Direktur Choi untuk tidak sampai membuat si jalang itu terluka, jadi sebisa mungkin Chanyeol menghalau segala pukulan dari Nyonya Choi._

 _Dirinya bahkan sudah terkena cakaran di pipi, tetapi selingkuhan Direktur Choi ini benar-benar tidak bergeming di posisinya. Wanita itu sengaja melakukannya. Sialan._

 _Sebuah tamparan berhasil mengenai wajah Chanyeol, sesaat pria itu terkesiap. Dan kelengahannya itu cepat dimanfaatkan baik-baik oleh Nyonya Choi, wanita itu berlari untuk mengejar si wanita bergaun merah._

 _Chanyeol yang menyadari segera menyusul. "Tidaaak!"_

 _Dan refleks membanting lengan Nyonya Choi yang mengudara hendak memberikan tamparan pada sang selingkuhan. Nyonya Choi terdorong mundur beberapa langkah, Chanyeol sendiri terkejut atas apa yang ia lakukan ini._

 _"Park Chanyeol."_

 _Sebuah panggilan dari arah lain kemudian memuncakkan saraf Chanyeol dengan cepat._

 _"Direktur Choi."_

 _Aura yang diberikan pria setengah baya itu menimbulkan rasa lega juga takut pada Chanyeol. Ia lega karena tidak lagi harus terkena cakaran juga pukulan membabi buta dari Nyonya Choi, tapi Chanyeol gelisah karena ia tidak berhasil menyembunyikan selingkuhan direktur itu._

 _"Kau pikir siapa yang sudah kau kasari itu?"_

 _Pertanyaan itu serta merta mengerutkan kening Chanyeol. Ia melirik Nyonya Choi di sana._

 _"_ Yeobo _.."_

 _Chanyeol menelan ludahnya kaku. "I-Itu—tapi aku mencoba untuk melindungi—"_

 _Belum selesai dia bersuara, sebuah pukulan yang jauh lebih keras tiba-tiba mengenai rahangnya. Chanyeol yang memang tidak siap lantas jatuh tersungkur, adanya mobil di dekat tempatnya membuat Chanyeol juga terkena ujung kap kendaraan entah milik siapa itu. Rasa besi karat seketia terkecap inderanya sedang mulutnya langsung mengaku untuk digerakkan._

 _"Itu adalah balasan untukmu karena sudah menyakiti istriku." Direktur Choi memperingati, yang betul tidak dipahami Chanyeol sama sekali. Pria itu kemudian berbalik, merangkul sang istri namun diam-diam tersenyum penuh arti pada wanita yang tadi Chanyeol jaga dari serangan Nyonya Choi._

 _Di tempatnya Chanyeol merasa bodoh, bahkan wanita itu kini hanya memandangnya mencemooh._

 _..._

 _"_ Wow _. Aku tidak menyangka pukulanku ternyata meninggalkan bekas seperti itu di wajahmu."_

 _Suara tawa dari Direktur Choi tidak membuat Chanyeol sama sekali ingin menarik bibirnya untuk memberikan lengkungan serupa. Pria Park itu jelas menahan emosi di dalam dirinya. Jika saja Direktur Choi itu bukanlah orang yang ia segani, sudah dipastikan Chanyeol memberikan hal yang serupa pada pria tua jelek itu!_

 _"Apa aktingku tadi bagus?" Suara tawa direktur itu masih berlanjut. Bau alkohol dan nikotin di ruang ini benar membuat Chanyeol tidak tahan ingin menonjoknya. "Mengapa tanganmu terkepal seperti itu?"_

 _Kepalan yang memang benar adanya dilakukan Chanyeol sedari tadi, seketika dilepas pria itu dan beralih meremas kedua lututnya di sana._

 _"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Chanyeol._

 _"Kau sudah melakukan tagusmu dengan baik, Chanyeol." Ujar direktur itu, menghisap sebatang rokok dan menghembuskan asapnya sesuka hati di depan wajah Chanyeol. "Tapi lainkali kau harus lebih cepat supaya kau tidak terciduk istriku lagi, dan aku tidak perlu harus berpura-pura memukulmu lagi."_

Berpura-pura katanya! Sialan, ini sangat sakit. _Chanyeol dalam tundukannya benar-benar sudah memberikan sumpah serapah berulang pada pria brengsek tua itu._

 _"Oh ya, omong-omong Manajer Kim sudah pensiun minggu depan."_

 _Nah, kalimat itu cukup membuat sumpah serapah di atas lidah Chanyeol tertelan kembali ke dalam tenggorokan. Pria bernama keluarga Park itu seketika lupa pada semua rasa kesalnya, lihat seperti apa kepalanya kini terangkat menatap Direktur Choi dengan mata membola seperti itu._

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _Direktur Choi mengangguk santai dan lagi menghembuskan asap rokoknya dengan cara serupa, namun kali ini hal itu tidak lagi menjadi masalah untuk Chanyeol._

 _"Aku akan menggantikanmu di posisi Manajer Kim."_

 _Chanyeol berubah berbinar dalam senyumnya. Ia tidak bisa mengelak mulut menyebalkan atasannya itu nyatanya dapat dipegang._

 _"Sungguh? Terima kasih, Pak Direktur. Terima kasih banyak." Lantas Chanyeol berdiri dan membungkuk sedalam mungkin pada pria itu._

Akhirnya...

 _Direktur Choi tampak puas dengan reaksi Chanyeol tersebut, ia ikut berdiri lalu menepuk pucuk kepala Chanyeol dua kali layaknya memperilakukan seekor anjing peliharaan._

 _"Bagus. Tetap bungkukkan badanmu seperti itu kepadaku dan turutilah perintahmu."_

 _"Baik, Pak!" Chanyeol berseru keras._

 _"Dan ini kartu kreditmu, terima kasih sudah meminjamkannya padaku."_

 _Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya menerima kartu kecil itu. Skeptis bola matanya bergulir pada Direktur Choi yang hendak pergi, hendak mengujar sesuatu tapi direktur itu menukas lebih dulu._

 _"Untuk tagihan biayanya akan aku buatkan cek untukmu dua kali lipat."_

 _Chanyeol lagi tersenyum lebar dan membungkuk. "Baik, terima kasih!"_

 _Setelah kepergian Direktur Choi, Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat masih di ruangan itu bersama senyuman teramat lebarnya yang tidak luntur sama sekali dari wajahnya. Ia bahkan lupa dengan luka di sudut bibirnya, dan tahu-tahu meringis begitu merasa bagian itu ngilu untuk ditarik kembali._

 _Apa yang sudah dia lakukan selama 3 tahun terakhir ini sekarang membuahkan hasil. Satu minggu lagi ia akan menjabat sebagai manajer pemasaran. Lihat, akan ia tunjukkan hal ini pada Baekhyun. Yah, walaupun Chanyeol tidak akan menyebutkan cara untuk mendapatkan posisi itu didapatinya dari hasil pekerjaan sampingannya menjadi asisten pribadi untuk hubungan kotor sang direktur._

 _Ketika Chanyeol memasuki mobil, hal yang pertama dia tangkap adalah sebuket bunga tulip putih kesukaan Baekhyun yang ia letakkan di jok sampingnya. Tidak hanya bunga sebenarnya, ada kartu ucapan juga sekotak beludru yang terselip di sana._

 _Melihat itu Chanyeol tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil kotak kecil tersebut kemudian membukanya. Tampak di sana sebuah kalung berbandul melodi menjadi apa yang akan ia berikan pada Baekhyun hari ini. Chanyeol tentu tidak lupa ini adalah hari ulang tahun pernikahannya yang ke-18 tahun. Walau memang kalung ini tidak sebagus kalung yang Baekhyun lihat pagi tadi, setidaknya ini berarti._

 _Baekhyun adalah sebuah melodi di dalam hidup Chanyeol, itu sudah bukan menjadi hal yang baru diketahui suaminya omong-omong._

 _Chanyeol tanpa sadar menghela nafas kala mengingat pertengkarannya bersama Baekhyun pagi tadi. Ia benar kelabakan ketika benda mahal milik dikrekturnya dijadikan ancaman seperti itu oleh Baekhyun. Sungguh Chanyeol menyesali apa yang sudah dikatakannya tanpa sadar bahwa ia lebih mementingkan pekerjaan daripada Baekhyun sendiri._

 _Tidak, bukan seperti itu kenyataannya. Justru karena Baekhyun lah utamanya, sebuah pekerjaan menjadi penting untuknya. Maka dari itu, malam ini Chanyeol akan meminta maaf pada suami mungilnya yang kini berada di dalam rumah bersama anak-anak._

 _Namun lagi, Chanyeol menghela nafas menyadari keadaannya sangat kacau karena pukulan Direktur Choi cukup meninggalkan bekas membiru di wajahnya. Juga cakaran Nyonya Choi._

 _"Aku tidak mungkin bisa pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Baekhyun akan menuduhku melakukan kejahatan lagi."_

 _Mungkin Chanyeol tidak akan pulang untuk malam ini. Ia akan tidur di luar sampai warna biru itu sedikit banyak memudar._

 _Chanyeol merogoh sakunya untuk mengambil ponsel dan menghubungi Baekhyun. Tapi sebelum itu, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu berbunyi dengan nama_ Yeobo _tertera di layar._

 _Pria Park itu segera saja menggeser tombol hijau di layar._

 _"Eoh Baek, aku—"_

"Ayo kita bercerai."

 _"Huh?" Chanyeol langsung mengerjap tak mengerti dengan wajah idiot yang ia perlihatkan kini._

 _Baekhyun menarik nafas panjangnya di sana. "_ Kubilang ayo kita bercerai."

 _Chanyeol mengingat pagi tadi Baekhyun juga sempat mengucapkan kata yang sama, maka ia pun ikut menarik nafasnya seperti Baekhyun namun terdengar lebih tenang._

 _"Jangan bilang ini karena persoalan pagi tadi."_

 _"_ Memangnya kenapa? Itu memang benar adanya!" _Dari ujung sana suara Baekhyun mengeras. Chanyeol bisa membayangkan seperti apa emosi di wajah suaminya itu kini._

 _"Baekhyun—"_

 _Dengusan keras Baekhyun cepat memotong apa yang akan Chanyeol persuarakan._ "Aku ingin bercerai darimu, Park. Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi seperti ini—HIDUP BERSAMAMU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA!"

 _Chanyeol terkesiap, telinganya berdengung penuh dengan kalimat terakhir Baekhyun yang membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggamannya pada kotak yang masih ia pegang dari tangan yang lainnya._

 _"Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak menderita?" Alis Chanyeol berkerut dalam. Gigi geliginya mulai bergemelatuk di dalam—Chanyeol benar menahan emosi yang mulai mencuat kala bayangan seperti apa ia diperilakukan oleh atasannya selama ini melintas di hadapannya. "Aku bahkan diperilakukan seperti anjing di sini, Baek. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya seperti apa."_

"Kalau begitu ayo kita bercerai." _Telinga lebar Chanyeol menangkap sebuah isakan dari dalam sana. "_ Aku tidak bahagia bersamamu."

 _Dan itu membuat Chanyeol tercenung, ia tak bisa memberikan sahutan apapun kala Baekhyun mengakui hal yang baru ia ketahui._

"Kita sama-sama menderita bertahan seperti ini. Jadi ayo kita bercerai Chanyeol, kita akhiri semuanya di sini. Aku tidak ingin menahan sakit hati ini lebih lama lagi. Aku.. aku juga ingin bahagia." _Baekhyun mengisak di sana dan tanpa diketahui Baekhyun sendiri, semua kalimat itu cukup menghancurkan sesuatu di dalam diri Chanyeol._

 _Untuk beberapa saat tidak terdengar apapun. Chanyeol masih menunggu, dan semua patahan kalimat yang ingin ia ucapkan tertahan di ujung lidah. Sedang dentuman keras dalam dada yang terasa menyempit tanpa disadarinya mulai membuat sesuatu terasa panas._

 _Chanyeol tidak ingin, tapi juga ia tidak mampu mengutuhkan serpihan hati Baekhyun. Karena sekarang Chanyeol tahu, dialah yang membuat Baekhyun sakit seperti itu._

 _"Baik, kalau itu maumu."_

"Jangan kemari lagi sebelum aku selesai membuat surat gugatan cerai untukmu."

Seperti inikah akhir kehidupan pernikahannya?

...

Foto cantik ibunya yang selalu disimpan Baekhyun di dalam dompetnya kini dia pandangi mendalam. Bagaimana senyuman yang tampak indah di sana itu membuat Baekhyun kini mengingat kapan kali terakhir dirinya melihat senyum Yoona sebelum wanita itu menghembuskan nafasnya.

"Aku merindukanmu, Bu." Baekhyun bergumam sedih. "Maafkan aku karena tidak bisa memenuhi keinginan terakhirmu untuk hidup bahagia."

Sebelum Yoona meninggal, apa yang menjadi kecemasannya adalah kehidupan sang anak. Ia memang belum bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai Chanyeol saat itu. Namun Baekhyun membalas dengan percaya diri bahwasannya ia akan selalu hidup bahagia bersama Chanyeol.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun benar menyesali pikirannya yang pendek. Tanpa sadar, lelaki yang kini marganya telah berganti kembali menjadi Byun tersebut mendesis kesal.

"Aku benar-benar telah dibutakan dengan cinta, nyatanya aku di sini berakhir bercerai dengannya." Rutuk Baekhyun.

Sesaat matanya ia edarkan pada kaca bis yang dinaikinya sekarang. Gedung-gedung tinggi berjejeran di sana dan Baekhyun melihat itu seketika teringat pada keinginannya dulu untuk bekerja di salah satu perusahaan hiburan. Namun keputusannya untuk menikah muda saat itu membuat Baekhyun harus meninggalkan keinginannya dan ia sekali lagi mempercayai Chanyeol untuk masa depannya.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun sudah tidak lagi ada di usia muda untuk melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan yang ia inginkan. Baekhyun berpikir apa yang kiranya akan ia lakukan untuk memenuhi janjinya pada Yoona bahwa ia akan bahagia.

Namun kemudian Baekhyun ingat suatu hal. _Ia tidak berakhir di sini sendiri_.

"Jangan khawatir, Bu. Aku akan hidup bahagia, masih ada anak-anak yang berada di sisiku."

Iya, setidaknya hak asuh Jackson, Jesper, dan Jiwon ada di dalam tangannya. Sisi baiknya, Baekhyun tidak semalang Chanyeol yang tidak mendapatkan sisa apapun dari kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

 _Huh, salah sendiri mengapa selingkuh dariku!_ Baekhyun merutuk lagi, tak habis pikir jalan pikir mantan suaminya itu.

...

Chanyeol tiba-tiba bersin keras sekali sampai kepalanya terantuk ke depan, untungnya itu setelah ia memberhentikan mobil di depan rumah orang tuanya. Menggosok hidungnya yang tiba-tiba gatal, Chanyeol lalu keluar dengan satu koper besar berisi pakaian yang ia tenteng di tangan kanannya. Chanyeol memutuskan untuk tinggal sementara di rumah orang tuanya sampai dia mendapatkan tempat tinggal baru.

Namun sebelum Chanyeol memasuki pekarangan kediaman Park, pria itu menyimpang terlebih dahulu ke Toserba di samping rumahnya untuk membeli beberapa bungkus rokok.

"Astaga, tidak baik di usiamu yang sekarang kau sering merokok." Bibi Jang, pemilik Toserba mengingati Chanyeol yang hanya dibalas dengan rotasian bola mata oleh pria bertelinga peri itu.

"Dulu ketika kau di usia sepertiku juga sering merokok, Bi." Sahut Chanyeol.

Ingat betul kebiasaan wanita tua itu selalu ia dapati tengah menghisap nikotin, Chanyeol yang saat itu masih muda-mudanya berjanji untuk tidak melakukan hal yang sama, jika ia tidak dalam keadaan frustasi. Karena dengar-dengar, dengan merokok akan sedikit banyak membuat penatmu terhempas sebagaimana asap yang dihasilkan dari rokok tersebut. Jadi jelas, Chanyeol membutuhkan benda itu saat ini.

"Iya dan sekarang aku menyesali masa mudaku yang seperti itu, Chanyeol."

Chanyeol tersenyum kecil mengerti maksud Bibi Jang, memang dilihat-lihat sekarang wajah Bibi Jang terlihat lebih tua dari usianya. Bahkan ibunya saja yang lebih tua 5 tahun dari Bibi Jang belum mempunyai lipatan kerutan sebanyak itu.

Meski begitu dua bungkus rokok tetap jadi dibeli Chanyeol. Setelah menukar dengan uang, pria itu pun memasuki pekarangan rumahnya lalu membuka pintu rumah tua itu.

Chanyeol tidak mengharapkan sambutan apapun ketika ia datang menginjaki rumah tuanya. Tidak sama sekali, termasuk dengan teriakan Yoora yang ia dapati pertama kali dari lantai atas namun sampai terdengar ke lantai bawah.

"Yak Park Wonho, kembalikan uangku yang sudah kau habiskan di klub!"

Chanyeol sampai refleks memejamkan matanya untuk gelegaran suara Yoora yang seperti itu.

"Aku tidak bisa, Bu! Itu semua sudah habis!"

"Lihat saja, aku tidak akan memasukkanmu ke universitas!"

"Silahkan saja. Lagipula aku lebih memilih menikah muda ketimbang masuk kuliah."

"YAK PARK WONHO!"

Setelah itu terdengar gedebak-gedebuk dari tangga, juga teriakan Yoora yang semakin nyaring mendekati. Chanyeol bisa menebak di lantai 2 sana, Wonho tengah menghindar dari kejaran Yoora—yang kini semakin dekat saja suaranya.

Terbukti dengan munculnya Wonho yang ribut menuruni tangga. Melihat di depan pintu keluar ada Chanyeol, remaja itu langsung menampilkan senyum giginya tak lupa dengan kesebelah tangan terangat melambai.

"Oh hai, Paman!"

Chanyeol hanya membalas dengan gelengan kepala geli. Ia tahu seperti apa nakalnya Wonho namun dia tetap memberikan anak itu jalan melewati pintu untuk bebas dari amukan Yoora. Setelah suara debuman pintu tertutup, sosok Yoora barulah muncul turun dari tangga.

"Anak sialan." Rutuk kakak Chanyeol itu begitu melihat Wonho yang lagi berhasil meloloskan diri. "Sama saja seperti ayahnya."

"Kau tidak boleh mengatai anakmu sendiri sialan, Kak." Chanyeol menimpal, ia hendak menuju sofa untuk mengistirahatkan diri di sana sejenak, namun tak berhasil berkat sahutan Yoora kepadanya seperti apa.

"Kau pulang kemari rupanya." Yoora bersuara sarkastik. "Oh tentu saja, orang yang berselingkuh tidak akan bisa mendapatkan harta gono-gini dari hasil pernikahannya."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan." Chanyeol lantas mengernyit tak paham, tapi tubuh Yoora sudah terlanjur hilang masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Kau sudah selesai, Yeol?"

Ibunya keluar dari kamar yang lain. Sooyoung sudah memakai baju piyamanya, namun menyempatkan diri untuk keluar ketika tahu anak keduanya datang kemari.

Chanyeol bergumam menjawab Sooyoung, dan senyuman wanita yang sudah melahirkan Chanyeol tersebut berubah meringis disertai decakan pelan di sana.

"Ibu tidak percaya kau bercerai dengan Baekhyun, salahmu sendiri kenapa kau berselingkuh." Ujar Sooyoung.

Hal itu cukup membuat Chanyeol mendesah letih. "Siapa yang mengatakan aku selingkuh, sih."

Sooyoung bergidik bahu, namun Chanyeol menduga ibunya mengetahui hal itu dari gugatan cerai yang diajukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol seketika mendengus kesal, dia sedang tidak ingin membahas apapun yang bersangkutan dengan pernikahannya.

Maka Chanyeol menarik kopernya untuk memasuki kamar terdahulunya, di lantai 2—yang ia dengar sekarang kamarnya sudah ditempati Wonho. Tak apa, mereka bisa berbagi.

Ketika naik tangga, Chanyeol bertemu dengan ayahnya yang hendak turun. Melihat bibir ayahnya terbuka, Chanyeol segera menyela penuh sensi.

"Apa? Ayah juga akan mengatakan aku selingkuh?"

Yunho mengerjap cepat. "Tapi itu memang benar, kan?"

"Ada apa dengan orang-orang di sini sebenarnya." Dengus Chanyeol lalu memilih untuk mengabaikan pula ayahnya, segera melanjutkan langkahnya lalu memasuki kamar.

Tubuh dan pikirannya benar-benar sudah lelah untuk hari ini. Chanyeol bahkan tidak ingin bergerak melepas jas yang dikenakannya, alih-alih mengeluarkan sebatang rokok untuk ia hisap segera dan mendudukkan dirinya di meja belajar Wonho yang menghadap langsung pada jendela.

Pemantik api sudah ada di tangannya, begitupun dengan rokok yang juga telah diapit oleh bibirnya. Namun tahunya Chanyeol urung melakukannya karena tiba-tiba saja ia ingat ucapan Bibi Jang. Dipikir-pikir, ia tidak boleh terlihat menyedihkan dengan menjadi tua secepat itu hanya karena pernikahannya tidak bertahan sebelum ia mati.

Chanyeol berakhir dengan meletakkan kembali pemantik apinya, dan di tengah itu ia tak sengaja melihat jemarinya yang masih ditempeli cincin pernikahan.

Helaan nafasnya serta merta keluar berat dari belah bibirnya sembari menggumamkan, "Kita sudah selesai."

Chanyeol kemudian beranjak menuju jendela lalu membuka pembatas di sana hingga membuat angin malam berlomba-lomba berhembus masuk. Pria berstatus duda itu pun melepas cincin yang terpasang di jari tengahnya dengan begitu berat hati yang dirasakannya. Ketika terlepas, Chanyeol melihat ada bekas melingkar di sana yang cukup kentara karena memang selama ini Chanyeol tidak pernah melepas benda itu sama sekali.

Sesaat Chanyeol memandangi benda yang mengikatnya bersama Baekhyun selama bertahun-tahun, dan itu kini sudah tak berarti lagi. _Untuk apa menyimpan hal yang sudah tidak bisa dipertahankan,_ pikir Chanyeol.

Hatinya benar terasa sakit ketika Chanyeol pada akhirnya membuang cincin itu dan melemparnya jauh-jauh bersama kenangan dimana ketika ia dan Baekhyun dulu bersama-sama memilih cincin itu kemudian mereka tersenyum amat lebar saat memasangkannya satu sama lain di jari-jari mereka. Nyatanya hal itu sudah tak seharusnya Chanyeol kenang. Sebaliknya itu menjadi pesakitan tersendiri untuk selalu ia ingat dalam diri.

 _Mereka telah bercerai_.

Setelah terdiam beberapa saat, Chanyeol lalu menutup pembatas jendela. Ia berbalik dan memutuskan untuk tertidur dengan cepat, tapi tiba-tiba sebuah guncangan hebat terasa.

Chanyeol oleng ke depan dengan mata serta merta membelalak terkejut. Guncangannya semakin membesar dan Chanyeol butuh beberapa saat untuk kemudian menyadari kini sedang terjadi gempa besar.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Segera Chanyeol mencari perlindungan di bawah meja belajar Wonho. Benda-benda di atas lemari benar sampai berhamburan berjatuhan, Chanyeol berdegup kencang merasakan gempa yang kali pertama ia rasakan bisa sebesar ini. Semua doa dirapalkannya dengan acak, meminta perlindungan juga ampunan berpikir mungkin sebentar lagi dunia akan hancur.

Tapi lima menit kemudian guncangan itu berhenti. Chanyeol tak menunggu lama segera mengambil beribu langkah untuk keluar, menuruni tangga terburu-buru sambil berteriak menyerukan ayah ibu juga kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Chan?" Sooyoung yang pertama keluar dari kamar diikuti oleh Yunho di belakangnya. Mereka terlihat sama paniknya menatap Chanyeol.

Sedang Yoora yang sedang berbaring di atas sofa ruang tengah memprotes kesal untuk keributan yang dibuat oleh adiknya. "Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa kau berteriak kesetanan segala, sih?"

"Kalian baik-baik saja, kan? Tidak ada yang terluka? Gempa tadi benar-benar sangat besar seperti akan kiamat saja." Borongan kalimat Chanyeol keluar dalam satu tarikan nafas tersengalnya, kemudian ia pandangi satu per satu wajah keluarganya dengan khawatir.

Tapi tahunya tanggapan yang Chanyeol dapati benar-benar jauh dari ekspektasi.

"Apa otakmu baru saja kabur?" Yoora malah menghinanya seperti itu.

"Err.. Tidak ada gempa apapun di sini, Chan." Sedang Sooyoung menatap puteranya itu keheranan.

Jelas Chanyeol merasa tersinggung. Dia tidak sedang mengada-ada cerita omong-omong. Keringat sebiji jagung yang keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya sekarang juga mengatakan hal yang serupa.

"Ayah, kau juga merasakannya kan?"

Yunho menggeleng miris, tak lupa decakan ia ikutsertakan di sana. "Apa kau berharap gempa besar terjadi di sini?"

Chanyeol melotot mencolos. Bahkan ayahnya pun tidak merasakan hal yang sama. Sekarang, semua orang di sini menatap tajam dirinya. Mengerti itu, jelas Chanyeol tidak terima.

"Aku tidak berbohong. Tadi terjadi gempa di kamarku, bahkan sekarang jantungku masih keras berdetak!" Elak Chanyeol keras sambil menyentuh dadanya sendiri yang serius, itu masih keras adanya berdetak seperti mau meledak.

"Sepertinya perceraian membuatmu gila." Yoora lagi menyindir.

 _Yang gila itu kalian, gempa sebesar tadi tidak terasa!_ Chanyeol berakhir dengan berbalik kembali ke kamarnya dengan hentakan kaki kesal.

Dia tidak berbohong sungguh, dan itu juga tidak mungkin hanya bagian dari ilusinya saja. Begini-begini juga Chanyeol tidak mungkin mengimajinasikan sesuatu yang buruk seperti tadi.

Lihat, bahkan benda-benda yang berjatuhan tadi juga nyata. Tapi tidak mungkin bila gempanya hanya terjadi di dalam di kamarnya saja, kan?

...

Tapi itu juga tahunya terjadi dan dialami oleh Baekhyun.

"Apa maksudmu, Paman? Tadi itu benar terjadi guncangan besar di dalam bis. Lihat dahiku." Baekhyun menyibak poni hitamnya untuk membuktikan kalau ia benar baru saja terbentur kursi penumpang di hadapannya karena guncangan yang terjadi itu.

Namun responsif yang sama masih ditunjukkan dari supir bis itu. "Tapi tidak terjadi apapun tadi. Bis dalam keadaan berhenti sejak lima menit yang lalu."

"Mustahil." Baekhyun menggeleng keras tak percaya. Lebih daripada itu Baekhyun ingin tertawa saja rasanya mengapa guncangan sebesar tadi hanya dirasakan olehnya saja.

"Anda bisa turun saja kalau begitu." Ujar sang supir melihat rambu telah berwarna hijau kembali.

Dan Baekhyun memilih untuk turun saja, dia tidak mau guncangan itu terjadi lagi. Kakinya bahkan masih dalam keadaan bergetar karena berpikir bis yang dinaikinya itu akan kecelakaan. Dan konyol sekali bagaimana supir bis itu mengatakan tidak terjadi apa-apa di sana.

...

Chanyeol merasa seperti ia baru saja tertidur lima menit yang lalu ketika suara cicitan burung kenari memasuki alam kapuknya. Aneh sekali, seingatnya alarm seperti itu sudah tidak ada lagi di rumahnya. Matanya masih sangat sulit untuk dibuka lebar-lebar, tapi Chanyeol tetap memaksakan tubuhnya untuk bangun.

"Baek, buatkan aku kopi." Pria itu menguap lebar sambil menggaruk-garuk rambutnya.

Tak adanya sahutan untuk beberapa lama cukup membuat Chanyeol sadar. Ia sudah bercerai. Tidak akan ada lagi Baekhyun yang menyediakan kopi untuknya.

Sialnya Chanyeol malah benar-benar ingin kopi sekarang, ini merupakan hal yang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya di pagi hari semenjak ia menikah dulu.

Chanyeol kemudian terpaksa beranjak dari ranjang dan menyeret langkahnya keluar kamar. Terseok ia menuruni tangga dengan mulut yang tidak hentinya menguap lebar seakan-akan dunia bisa tersedot ke dalam mulutnya saat itu juga.

Dari arah dapur, Chanyeol bisa mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Tapi ia tidak berbelok ke sana, atau bahkan ke kamar mandi. Karena Chanyeol tahu betul di sana tidak ada kopi yang menjadi keinginannya sekarang. Jadi Chanyeol keluar untuk mendatangi Toserba Bibi Jang.

 _ **'Seorang musisi yang telah mendunia ini disambut hangat oleh warga Korea Selatan ketika sampai di Bandara Incheon'**_

Suara dari dalam TV Toserba, Chanyeol dapati pertama kali. Refleks kepalanya menoleh ke asal suara tersebut dan heran menemukan isi berita di sana membahas seorang musisi yang sudah meninggal lama, Michael Jackson. Chanyeol bergidik bahu tak peduli dan membawa masuk kakinya untuk menuju susunan rak kopi.

Omong-omong, ini sudah menjadi hal yang biasa ketika Chanyeol mendatangi Toserba dengan wajah bantal seperti ini. Toh, Bibi Jang juga sudah mengenali dirinya dari sejak lahir. Bahkan ketika Chanyeol lupa membawa uang, bibi itu tak apa ketika ia membayarnya belakangan.

Namun meski keadaannya baru bangun tidur begini, Chanyeol bersumpah ia tidak salah melihat ketika ia dapati kaleng kopi yang hendak dibelinya ini sudah _expired_. Chanyeol cepat mengucek matanya takut-takut ia keliru.

25 Mei 2001

 _Ini sudah kedaluwarsa 17 tahun yang lalu._ Hell _, yang benar saja,_ Chanyeol mendengus.

"Bibi Jang, kenapa kau tidak membuang semua makanan yang sudah lama kedaluwarsa?"

Bibi Jang tidak menyahut, mungkin suara TV yang cukup besar volumenya cukup menyumpal telinga wanita itu. Jadi Chanyeol menghampiri tempat dimana wanita tua itu berada.

Tapi tahunya Chanyeol malah mendapatkan kejutan yang luar biasa dari Bibi Jang. Bulat matanya serta merta menarik diameter berlebih ketika menangkap Bibi Jang di tempatnya, kini telihat jauh lebih muda dari kemarin Chanyeol lihat.

"Oh ada apa, Chanyeol?" Bibi Jang sontak menoleh ketika merasa ada penampakan lain di sampingnya.

" _Wow_." Chanyeol tanpa sadar berdecak, matanya bahkan tak berkedip melihat perubahan yang terlampau jelas dari bibi pemilik Toserba ini.

"Huh? Ada apa?" Tanya wanita itu keheranan.

"Kau terlihat lebih muda dari kemarin, Bi." Aku Chanyeol.

"Oh benarkah?" Jelas bibi bernama lengkap Jang Sooah itu tertawa dan menanggapi dengan jenaka. "Setiap hari aku memang bertambah muda."

"Beneran. Kau jadi terlihat seumuran denganku, Bi."

Chanyeol membicarakan soal kerutan di wajah Sooah. Itu semua sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Ajaib sekali.

Dikatakan seperti itu, Sooah merasa hidungnya akan terbang bila saja dia tidak ingat siapa bocah yang mengatakannya demikian. Ini Chanyeol, anaknya Kak Sooyoung.

"Lucu sekali kau menggombal padaku." Sooah memutuskan candaan itu dengan gelengan kecil. "Jadi apa masalahmu dengan kopi itu?" Tunjuknya pada kaleng di tangan Chanyeol.

"Oh ini." Chanyeol beralih kembali pada tujuannya. "Kopi ini sudah lewat dari masa kedaluwarsa, Bi."

"Benarkah?" Sooah berjengit alis, ia mengambil kopi itu untuk melihat masa _expired_ yang nyatanya itu masih lama. "Ini masih terhitung 2 tahun lagi, Chanyeol." Sooah memutar bola matanya.

"Hae?!" Kini bergantian Chanyeol yang berjengit alis terkejut. "Apa maksudmu? Sekarang tahun 2018 sedangkan itu _expired_ 2001 yang lalu."

Sooah membuang nafasnya malas. "Chanyeol, itulah kenapa ketika kau bangun tidur hal yang harus kau datangi adalah kamar mandi bukan tokoku."

"Hey, Bibi. Aku tidak—"

Protesan yang hendak Chanyeol berikan kontan saja terhenti di tenggorokan ketika tak sengaja matanya menemukan cermin di arah jarum jam dua. Tidak, bukan cerminnya yang membuat Chanyeol terkejut. Tapi objek yang dipantulkan di sanalah yang membuat bola mata pria Park itu nyaris meloncat keluar.

"Astaga! S-Siapa dia, Bi?" Tunjuk Chanyeol pada cermin itu.

Sooah lagi menatap Chanyeol datar setelah dia melihat siapa yang dimaksud Chanyeol. "Oh dia? Dia bukan siapa-siapa. Hanya orang amnesia yang tidak mengenali wajahnya sendiri."

"I-Itu aku?" Chanyeol mengerjap _horror_. Matanya masih tidak lepas dari cermin yang sama, dan memang ia pun tidak buta ketika cermin itu memantulkan hal yang serupa yang ia lakukan. "Tapi ini wajahku ketika muda!"

Iya, masalah adalah itu! Jantung Chanyeol hampir copot ketika melihat rambut keriting berwarna cokelatnya di sana, karena sungguh itu adalah model rambut yang ia kenakan belasan tahun yang lalu.

"Tentu saja itu kau. Memangnya kau pernah tua!"

Mengabaikan Bibi Jang yang mulai kesal, Chanyeol segera saja berlari keluar dari Toserba untuk menuju rumahnya.

"Ibu!" Lalu membanting pintu dengan wajah _horror_ ia perlihatkan sampai-sampai Sooyoung tersentak dibuatnya.

"Astaga, Chanyeol! Kau mengagetkan Ibu. Kapan kau turun dan ada di luar?"

Namun nyatanya keterkejutan Chanyeol tidak sampai di situ saja. Di sini bahkan ia mendapatkan sesuatu lagi yang lebih memutarkan tempat pijakannya. Ibunya... pun kembali pada usia muda tanpa kerutan di wajah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Chanyeol tanpa sadar mengeluarkan rengekan dalam gumamannya.

Sooyoung tidak cukup sampai mendengar hal itu, namun ia benar peka pada Chanyeol yang sedang tidak dalam keadaan baik dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu.

"Apa ada sesuatu, Chan?"

Yoora keluar dari kamarnya. Chanyeol dibuat meringis melihat lagi-lagi semua berubah. Yoora bahkan masih dengan rambut keritingnya ketika wanita itu masih muda.

"Kakak pun berubah."

Dan sebenarnya, semuanya pun berubah. Suasana rumah ini berubah. Pekarangannya juga berubah. Dan bahkan, mobil bagus keluarganya berubah menjadi mobil butut jaman dulu.

"Tumben kau memanggilku begitu." Yoora menanggapi Chanyeol keheranan. "Padahal kemarin kau yang bilang tak pernah akan sudi untuk memanggilku Kakak." Yoora berjalan santai ke meja makan.

Dan ini bukan saatnya untuk Chanyeol tersinggung oleh perkataan wanita 5 tahun di atasnya itu. Chanyeol alih-alih berpaling pada ibunya.

"Sekarang tanggal berapa, Bu?"

"Tanggal 5."

"Bulan?"

"April."

"Tahun?"

"Kenapa kau tidak melihat sendiri kalendernya, Chanyeol." Yoora memutar bola mata jengah.

Dengan begitu bola mata Chanyeol sukses bergulir pada kalender _jadul_ yang tertempel di dinding rumahnya.

 **Tahun 1999.**

Semua keanehan ini benar membuat kepala Chanyeol langsung diserbui kepeningan. Lunglai tungkainya lantas terseret begitu saja menuju tangga, tak ia indahkan sama sekali bagaimana Yoora di belakangnya merutuki dirinya.

"Chanyeol benar-benar manusia berotak ayam."

Pintu kamar, Chanyeol tutup kemudian. Ia baru menyadari bahwasannya kamarnya pun kini bernuansa sama seperti dulu. Dengan berbagai kaset musik yang utuh disimpan di tiap rak, bahkan semua koleksi barang-barangnya yang pernah dibuang Baekhyun dulu kini tersimpan lagi di tempat yang sama.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Fokus Chanyeol jatuh pada pantulan dirinya sendiri di cermin yang ada.

"Apakah yang sekarang terjadi padaku adalah mimpi?"

Tapi ini terlalu nyata untuk disebut mimpi. Chanyeol bahkan merasa sakit saat menampar pipinya sendiri berulang kali.

"Atau aku yang memang memimpikan semua itu selama ini?"

Teringat sesuatu, lantas Chanyeol mengangkat tangan kanannya untuk memastikan—

Cincin yang kemarin dilepasnya masih tertinggal membekas.

Itu berarti semua yang terjadi padanya bukanlah mimpi. Sebaliknya mungkin sekaranglah ia yang bermimpi.

"Bangun Chanyeol, banguuuun." Lagi Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk pipinya dengan keras, berharap ia akan segera bangun dari mimpi yang terasa nyata ini. Lagipula mana mungkin ia kembali ke masa lalu, tapi tunggu dulu—

"Bukankah ini bagus? Aku kembali ke masa mudaku yang itu berarti aku punya kesempatan untuk menikmatinya kembali."

Perlahan-lahan senyum di wajah Chanyeol mulai terlihat. Ia menyeringai—ingat betul dulu masa mudanya Chanyeol menghabiskannya dengan menjadi seseorang yang konyol, pengecut, dan memalukan. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Chanyeol pun bisa menjadi seorang pria.

 _Benar..._

Chanyeol bisa merubah kekonyolannya di masa muda dengan pribadinya yang sekarang ini, bukan?

 _Tapi—_

Senyum lebar Chanyeol seketika luntur ketika ia lihat kembali pantulan dirinya di cermin. Cepat saja dia mendekat lalu menyingkap kaosnya ke atas.

"TIDAAAAAAK!"

Semua abs-nya yang terbentuk sempurna yang juga telah dibangun Chanyeol selama berbulan-bulan pun kini ikut menghilang.

...

Di lain tempat...

Baekhyun masih memandangi jari manisnya yang kini tidak lagi dihiasi cincin pernikahannya, namun bekasnya masih terlalu jelas tertinggal di sana.

"Perceraian itu nyata. Lalu kenapa aku bisa kembali ke umur 19 tahun?"

Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Keningnya berkerut dalam memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi ketika ia bangun dan ia berada di dalam kamar masa remajanya.

"Apakah ini yang disebut dengan mesin waktu?"

 _Bersambung—_

...

FF ini adaptasian dari KDrama GoBack Couple, tentu isinya tidak semua hampir sama dengan dramanya. Kalau pembaca penasaran dengan versi Chanbaek buatan aku, dimohon kerja samanya untuk saling mendukung.

 **Bikiya.**


	2. Chapter 2 : First Love

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"From The Future Back to The Past"** based on K-DRAMA **"GoBack Couple"**

* * *

 _...ketika takdir menolak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bercerai._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^-^**

.

.

.

...

Ada banyak orang yang mengatakan jika Baekhyun akan tumbuh menjadi seorang _carrier_ yang manja dengan paras wajah manis yang seperti itu. Namun seiring waktu yang berjalan dan Baekhyun berada di usia 15, semua orang yang berkata seperti itu tahunya menarik ucapan mereka kembali. Kenyataan sifat orang bisa berubah benar nyata adanya bagaimana si kecil Baekhyun tumbuh menjadi seorang _carrier_ yang galak, menyebalkan, dan tidak ada imut-imutnya sama sekali—terlebih sifat _tsundere_ yang sering kambuh dari _carrier_ itu.

Yoona tidak bisa mengelak saat anaknya dikatakan seperti itu, karena ia tahu betul seperti apa Baekhyun di setiap harinya. Dan itu memang benar.

Bahkan Yoona kali ini dibuat keheranan untuk pagi yang satu ini, dimana ketika ia mendapati Baekhyun di tempat tidur, anak itu membelalak mata melihatnya dan kemudian berhambur memeluknya.

Yoona terkejut tentu saja. Sangat jarang ia dapati Baekhyun yang seperti ini. Mulanya Yoona tak bertanya-tanya, namun kemudian itu menjadi risih saat Baekhyun terus mengekorinya tanpa mau melepas barang sedetikpun pandangan mata dari dirinya.

"Serius, berhenti mengikuti Ibu seperti itu!" Hentak Yoona, berharap Baekhyun terkejut dan berhenti mengintilnya kemana-mana. Namun lagi Yoona tidak mendapatkan hal yang ia inginkan tersebut.

"Tidak mauuuu." Lebih-lebih Baekhyun makin mengeliminasi jarak dengan bergelayut manja di punggung sang ibu. "Aku masih sangat merindukan Ibu." Adunya dengan rengekan.

"Terakhir kau melihat Ibu malam tadi, Baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng, bersikukuh tak mau lepas dari Yoona. "Pokoknya aku merindukan Ibu!"

Yoona berdesis. Sungguh, ia tak apa jika Baekhyun ingin bermanjaan seperti ini kepadanya. Tapi tidak untuk sepagi ini.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku sudah melakukan banyak hal yang tidak kuhabiskan bersama Ibu." Baekhyun menjawab hal yang sama untuk yang keberapa kalinya, dan itu membuat Yoona terpengaruh beberapa detik.

"Ceritamu membuat Ibu merinding."

Yoona ingat betul ketika Baekhyun menyerobot ke pelukannya dan ia mendengar anak tunggalnya itu mengisak tangisan, kemudian Baekhyun mengatakan beberapa hal yang rancu seperti, _'aku bertemu Ibu lagi'_ , _'aku bisa memeluk Ibu dengan nyata'_ , _'maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membuat Ibu bahagia'_ , dan hal lainnya lagi. Tapi bukannya Yoona dibuat paham, ia malah tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun selanjutnya ketika dirinya bertanya.

 _'Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba aku bangun di sini dan kembali ke usia 19 setelah aku bercerai. Ibu dan Ayah sudah tidak ada, tapi sekarang aku bisa memeluk Ibu kembali. Aku tidak peduli apakah ini mimpi atau bukan, selagi aku bisa bersender di pundak Ibu, aku ingin hidup di sini seperti ini.'_

Yoona meringis di tengah itu, memang terkadang isi kepala Baekhyun itu dipenuhi segala sesuatu yang fiktif.

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan seperti ini terus? Kau harus kuliah hari ini."

"Huh? Kuliah?" Baekhyun membeo, pelukannya otomatis terlepas dan menatap Yoona dengan kerjapan mata berulang.

"Iya, kuliah." Sahut Yoona, mengambil beberapa piring kotor di meja makan untuk ia bawa ke dalam bak cuci piring.

Baekhyun di tempatnya masih bergeming serupa, Yoona menoleh kemudian dengan picingan mata awas.

"Jangan berpura-pura menjadi amnesia!"

"Tapi umurku sudah 38 tahun, Bu. Aku sudah pernah kuliah."

Kontan saja Yoona berbalik badan untuk menatap Baekhyun menyeluruh. "Apa kau berpikir Ibu hamil dirimu di usia 5 tahun?" Decak Yoona cukup kesal.

"Aku serius, Bu. Aku itu sudah 38 tahun."

Yoona mendengus keras. Diraihnya serbet yang menggantung di samping westafel untuk ia pukul pantat anak itu dengan kain tersebut.

"Aw! Aw! Aw! Ibuuu sakiiiiit."

"Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, Byun Baekhyun!" Yoona tidak akan berhenti hanya dengan aduhan berulang Baekhyun yang seperti itu. Tapi kemudian interupsian dari arah lain sukses menghentikan tindak kekerasannya itu.

"Apa dia berbuat nakal sepagi ini, Sayang?"

Yoona menoleh dan menemukan sang suami sudah terduduk di balik meja makan. Yoona lantas mengangguk menjawab.

"Dia bahkan berbicara kita berdua sudah mati."

"Apa?" Donghae kontan melirik anaknya terkejut.

"Tapi itu sungguhan, Bu!" Bela Baekhyun, kemudian mengacungkan jari manisnya ke hadapan orang tuanya. "Lihat! Aku bahkan sudah bercerai."

"Punya pacar saja kau belum." Donghae geleng-geleng kepala. Tak menghiraukan bagaimana tanggapannya ini membuat Baekhyun mendesis kesal.

Memang tidak mudah untuk menjelaskan semuanya apalagi membuat ayah dan ibunya percaya bahwa kini dirinya bukanlah Byun Baekhyun 19 tahun, karena memang Baekhyun sendiri pun belum paham pada apa yang sebenarnya terjadi menimpa dirinya sekarang ini. Baekhyun mensugesti bahwasannya dia sedang bermimpi saat ini, mengingat sebelum semuanya terjadi ia berharap mesin waktu benar nyata adanya. Tetapi menyadarkan kembali diri sendiri dari alam mimpi sesulit ini, apa yang Baekhyun pikirkan sebelumnya seperti terpatahkan. Apalagi pukulan Yoona masih terlalu jelas ia rasakan sedikit sakit di tubuhnya.

Jadi benarkah mesin waktu itu berlaku dan kini Baekhyun kembali ke masa lalu?

"Bibi Byun~" Dayuan suara dari balik pintu serempak mengalihkan atensi ketiga orang di sana. Kemudian pintu terbuka diikuti masuknya Joohyun setelahnya. "Aku ikut sarapan—hei, kenapa kau belum bersiap?" Air muka wanita itu serta merta mengerut tertuju pada Baekhyun yang masih memakai piyama bergaris.

"Joohyun—k-kau—" Baekhyun setengah tak percaya ketika melihat seperti apa Joohyun berdiri nyata di hadapannya. Tapi tak lama tawa lelaki itu langsung meledak terbahak-bahak. "Ada apa dengan rambutmu, astaga.."

Joohyun menyentuh rambutnya dengan bingung berpikir ia lupa bersisir dan rambutnya kini mengembang seperti orang gila. Tapi tidak. Rambutnya rapi-rapi saja namun konyolnya Baekhyun tertawa kesetananan sambil menunjuk-nujuk dirinya.

"Apa yang kau tertawakan?!" Sentak Joohyun benar tersinggung.

Baekhyun terus tertawa sampai memegang perutnya yang bisa terserang kram dadakan akibat rambut _kriwil_ sahabatnya. Sisa tawa masih ia perdengarkan di sana tak peduli pada picingan mata Joohyun sekalipun.

"Percayalah, 18 tahun kemudian kau akan menyesal begitu melihat semua fotomu yang berambut keriting seperti itu." Katanya.

"Menyesal apanya! Rambut seperti ini sedang model. Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau tidak berambut keriting saja." Sungut Joohyun tak terima.

"Oh kalau aku sih akan meluruskannya secepat mungkin."

Joohyun tak meladeni, ia hanya memutar mata sebal kemudian mendudukkan diri di meja makan. Apa ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun, kemarin dirinya berpenampilan sama pun lelaki itu tidak terbahak seheboh ini, Joohyun mendengus untuk pertanyaan buntunya itu.

"Sudah sudah." Yoona segera menghentikan tawa Baekhyun dan menyeret anak itu ke kamar mandi. "Cepat ke kamar mandi, Joohyun bahkan sudah siap berangkat ke kampus."

"Astaga, aku kembali kuliah lagi. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya."

...

Sekali lagi, ini benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Bahkan kini Baekhyun berdiri dengan kedua kaki nyata menginjaki perataran universitas, dimana ia pernah mengenyam pendidikannya selama beberapa tahun di tempat ini. Itu sudah berlalu belasan tahun omong-omong, dan sekarang Baekhyun harus mengulangnya kembali sebagai mahasiswa baru.

 _Heol_ , ini benar-benar sesuatu yang ajaib.

"Berhenti bertingkah seolah-olah kau orang baru di sini!"

Sentakan Joohyun sontak menghentikan Baekhyun dari acara mengagumi sekelilingnya itu. Baekhyun menoleh bersama cengiran juga binar takjub yang ia perlihatkan untuk wanita itu.

"Tapi aku baru melihatnya lagi, Joo. Serius."

Joohyun entah keberapa kalinya dibuat merotasikan bola mata untuk hari ini karena keanehan Baekhyun. "Apa yang terjadi padamu, sih?"

"Entahlah. Aku tak ingin memikirkan hal itu sekarang, aku harus menikmati semua ini." Jawab Baekhyun, benar-benar di luar konteks Joohyun. Sungguh tidak nyambung.

"Terserahlah. Aku pergi duluan. Lama-lama bersamamu aku takut ketularan aneh."

Kepergian Joohyun meninggalkan satu decihan kecil dari mulut Baekhyun, namun lelaki itu tak ingin mengindahkan lebih lama—kembali menyelami ketakjuban ia berada di sini.

Baekhyun tak berbohong ketika ia mengatakan tak ingin memikirkan hal apapun yang terjadi padanya kini. Mimpi atau apalah itu—Baekhyun benar membuang semua itu jauh-jauh dari pikirannya saat ini. Satu yang harus dia lakukan hanyalah menikmati alur yang terjadi. Lupakan soal usia, Baekhyun akan bertingkah selayaknya ia adalah mahasiswa tingkat pertama di sini.

Senyum yang tanpa sadar diperlihatkan Baekhyun sedari tadi seketika mengendur begitu obsidian lelaki itu menangkap sosok tinggi berkeliaran di tempat yang sama dengan wajah ceria yang terpampang bodoh di mukanya itu. _Yah, siapa lagi kalau bukan Chanyeol._

 _Mood_ Baekhyun langsung saja turun ke titik terendah. Sosok Chanyeol benar menjadi perusak _good day_ Baekhyun.

"Apa yang dilakukannya di sini, sih!" Rutuk lelaki itu kesal, tapi tak lama kemudian Baekhyun meringis. Mereka'kan memang ada di satu universitas saat masa kuliah. "Tapi apa dia sudah mengenaliku sekarang?"

Jika iya, mana sudi Baekhyun harus baik di hadapan pria itu lebih-lebih melewati hal yang sama dengan Chanyeol, atau memulai kembali semuanya dari awal. Tapi kalau mereka belum kenal, itu akan menjadi lebih bagus. Baekhyun tidak perlu menyia-nyiakan masa mudanya dengan berkenalan dengan Chanyeol yang pelit.

 _Oh lihat, rambut keriting panjang memalukan itu_ —cibir Baekhyun ketika ia tanpa sadar memperhatikan Chanyeol dari sini dan menyadari penampilan tahun 90-an Chanyeol.

Baiklah, putaran waktu ini mungkin hanya terjadi pada Baekhyun saja. Maka Baekhyun akan memainkannya dengan baik dengan tidak berurusan bersama Chanyeol sedikitpun. _Yeah_ , bila perlu Baekhyun akan berpura-pura tidak mengenali pria bertelinga lebar itu.

Jarak jalan di antara mereka mulai memendek. Chanyeol di depan sana masih dengan cengiran bodoh dan tidak terlihat mengenalinya, Baekhyun sontak saja memasang wajah jutek andalannya ketika mereka berpapasan.

Sekitar tiga langkah usai berpapasan, Baekhyun langsung menoleh kembali. Punggung Chanyeol yang menjauh menjadi tarikan tersendiri untuk senyum di wajah Baekhyun yang melebar.

"Berarti hanya aku saja di sini yang kembali ke masa lalu." Gumamnya menyeringai sebelum kembali berbalik lalu menarik langkah riang lebih banyak.

Namun sebenarnya hanya satu detik berselang setelah itu, Chanyeol tahunya juga melakukan hal yang sama. Pria itu menoleh, menatap siluet Baekhyun di sana dengan kuluman senyum penuh arti.

"Syukurlah, dia tidak mengenalku."

Dengan bibir yang tersenyum lebar nyaris robek, Chanyeol kembali membuang pandangannya ke setiap sudut tempat ini untuk menikmati masa lampau yang kembali terpampang nyata di hadapannya. Persis seperti apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun sebelum—

"Hoi, Chanyeol!"

—Yah sebelum sebuah suara lagi mengalihkan kepala pemuda itu.

Mata Chanyeol langsung saja dibuat melebar kala menemukan dua sahabatnya di sana yang berjalan menuju kemari. Terutama Jongin—walaupun sebenarnya Chanyeol sudah pernah melihat penampilan pria itu di tahun 90-an, tetap saja melihat langsung seperti apa Jongin mempunyai akar di rambutnya entah mengapa membuat Chanyeol geli sendiri untuk kali ini. Di samping Jongin ada Sehun yang tidak banyak berubah. Sehun memang seperti itu, tidak banyak gaya dari tahun ke tahun. Hanya yang membedakan poni menggelikan pria itu yang menutupi dahi.

Omong-omong, Chanyeol hanya tidak menyadari bagaimana dia juga memiliki poni yang menutupi dahinya kini.

"Aku sudah meminta izin pada penjaga asrama untuk kita pulang terlambat." Ujar Jongin pertama kali ketika mereka sudah berjalan bersamaan.

"Tentang apa?" Tanggap Chanyeol tak mengerti.

"Kencan buta kita."

Chanyeol berjengit alis mendengar itu. Ia ingat, kencan buta yang mereka lakukan itulah yang akhirnya mempertemukan dirinya bersama Baekhyun 18 tahun yang lalu. Dengan konyolnya saat itu Chanyeol tertarik pada Baekhyun hanya dengan 3 detik bertatap mata, _heol_. Chanyeol mana mau mengulang lagi hal yang sama.

"Aku tidak akan ikut." Katanya, yang ditanggapi Jongin dan Sehun serempak dengan dengusan geli. Bahkan Sehun sampai mencibir santai.

"Aktingmu bagus, Yeol."

Chanyeol menatap ekspresi serupa sahabatnya itu dengan wajah datar. "Aku serius. Aku tidak mau ikut kencan buta lagi."

Jongin sontak menatap Chanyeol sejurus dengan alis terangkat satu. "Memang kau pernah kencan buta sebelumnya?" Di dalam nada suaranya kentara sekali Jongin tengah mengejek saat ini.

Chanyeol tahu itu, tapi dia tidak mengindahkan karena pada kenyataannya ia memang pernah melakukan kencan buta konyol itu. "Ya. Dan aku berakhir bersama seseorang yang egois." Chanyeol refleks bergidik bersama sebuah ringisan ia perdengarkan di sana. "Mengingatnya membuatku kesal."

"Apa kau tahu tentang hal itu, Hun?" Jongin berpaling pada Sehun yang nyatanya juga menggeleng tak tahu.

Apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol seperti ini terdengar mustahil omong-omong. Jongin dan Sehun tahu persis seperti apa sahabatnya yang memiliki kuping tak biasa ini. Mereka selalu melakukan apapun bersama-sama, tak ada kata privasi di antara mereka. Jadi jelas kencan buta yang dikatakan pria itu pernah dilakukannya tak betul mereka ketahu kapan terjadinya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatmu mengarang tentang hal itu, tapi Yeol, serius kau kemarin yang bersemangat untuk kencan buta ini." Ujar Sehun, ingat betul seperti apa kemarin kobaran api itu menggebu-gebu semangat di diri Chanyeol ketika merencanakan rencana kencan buta mereka.

"Aku? Yang benar saja." Tapi lihat seperti apa Chanyeol sekarang masih mengelak bukti nyata itu.

Jongin benar jengah dibuatnya. Langsung saja ia piting leher Chanyeol sampai pria itu mengaduh cukup sakit.

"Aku akui, kali ini aktingmu cukup bagus. Jadi berhenti memasang wajah seperti itu, dimana cengiran bodohmu yang sebelum-sebelumnya, hah!"

"Yak, kau tidak sopan mengataiku begitu!" Chanyeol menggertak, segera melepaskan diri dari pitingan Jongin. "Aku ini lebih tua dari kalian."

"Jangan berlebihan. Kita hanya berbeda beberapa bulan saja." Dengus Sehun membalas. "Lagipula sebentar lagi aku akan 20."

Menghela nafas Chanyeol lakukan. Rasanya sulit untuk ia menjelaskan pada kedua temannya itu tentang apa yang terjadi padanya kini.

"Serius. Kalian tidak akan menyangka apa yang sudah terjadi padaku. Tapi percayalah, aku benar-benar jauh lebih tua dari usia kalian." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Seberapa tua kau?" Jongin menanggapi dengan wajah tak ingin tahu sebenarnya, namun Chanyeol tahunya menyahut dengan konyol.

"Aku sudah 38 tahun."

 _Pfft_. Untuk sesaat Jongin dan Sehun saling melemparkan tatapan geli yang serupa sebelum kemudian Jongin kembali menatap Chanyeol. Dari bawah sampai atas—memastikan sebuah benjolan kiranya ada di sana dan menjadi tersangka utama dari keanehan Chanyeol hari ini.

"Aku tahu kalian tidak akan percaya."

"Berhenti memerani naskah bodoh buatanmu itu. Intinya, besok malam kita bertiga akan keluar dari asrama untuk kencan buta itu. _Bye_ ~"

Jongin melambai pergi, benar tak ingin lama-lama berdekatan dengan Chanyeol yang sedang _kambuh_. Dan hanya acungan jari tengah yang ia tinggalkan untuk _keukeuhan_ Chanyeol yang masih berseru tak akan ikut.

"Sialan." Desis Chanyeol.

...

Baekhyun menahan pekikannya sedang mata serta merta membola kala Joohyun benar membawanya ke dalam kelas. Suasana yang serupa mengingatkan Baekhyun akan masa-masa kuliahnya belasan tahun yang lalu. Ia pikir dirinya akan tenggelam dalam nostalgia jika saja Joohyun tidak menariknya menuju barisan bangku.

Lagi sipit matanya dibuat membelalak. Kali ini sosok lelaki dengan bahu sempit yang tengah membaca buku menjadi alasannya.

"Eo Kyungsoo! Lama tidak jumpa." Baekhyun bergegas memasuki salah satu barisan bangku itu kemudian memeluk erat sosok Kyungsoo masih dengan belalakan mata tak percayanya.

Sedang yang dipeluk membalas kikuk sambil memandang minta penjelasan pada Joohyun di hadapannya. Kyungsoo benar butuh jawaban untuk sikap dramatis Baekhyun ditambah dengan gumaman yang terus dipersuarakan lelaki itu—Kyungsoo pikir Baekhyun sangat aneh hari ini.

"Aku merindukanmu. Kau menghilang tiba-tiba selama 3 tahun. Kau pergi kemana sebenarnya, Kyung?"

"Err.. tapi aku tidak kemana-mana, Baek."

Pelukan itu Baekhyun lepas tanpa melepaskan bahu Kyungsoo yang masih dicengkramnya erat-erat. "Tidak! Kau pergi dari kami tanpa meninggalkan pesan apapun. Nomor ponselmu bahkan tidak aktif." Ujarnya.

"Aku bahkan tidak punya ponsel."

Baekhyun membuang nafasnya kasar. Ia ingat betul beberapa tahun lalu sebelum mesin waktu itu berjalan, sahabatnya yang satu ini tiba-tiba menghilang tanpa meninggalkan satu pesan apapun kepada dirinya atau orang lain. Baekhyun tentu saja tak menduga hal itu, pasti ada alasan di balik perginya Kyungsoo yang seperti itu.

Baekhyun bertanya-tanya apakah pernikahan lelaki itu yang akan digelar sebentar lagi menjadi alasannya? Entahlah, mengingat Jongin yang menjadi tunangan Kyungsoo saat itu juga sama tak menyangka akan kepergian Kyungsoo yang mendadak ini.

"Mungkin sekarang kau baik-baik saja, tapi Kyung, berjanjilah apapun yang terjadi padamu berceritalah padaku."

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk kikuk untuk menyelesaikan drama dadakan dari Baekhyun. Joohyun yang menjadi satu-satunya memutar mata untuk itu.

"Jangan hiraukan dia, Soo. Baekhyun memang bertingkah aneh hari ini."

Baekhyun menatap wanita itu tak terima. "Kalaupun kuceritakan, kalian tidak akan percaya."

"Selagi ceritamu tidak tercampur dengan bumbu fantasi, kita percaya-percaya saja, iya'kan?"

Kyungsoo mengiyakan ujaran Joohyun membuat Baekhyun bergantian memutar bola matanya. _Sayangnya ini seperti drama fantasi_ , Gumam Baekhyun dalam hati. Ia hendak ikut mengeluarkan buku di dalam tasnya seperti apa yang dilakukan Joohyun, tapi kemudian pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan atensi lelaki itu.

Di sana, tampak pria tinggi dengan wajah rupawan juga aura yang memikat baru saja memasuki kelas kemudian duduk di barisan kursi ketiga. Baekhyun dengan sadar ketika bola mata bergulir memperhatikan pria dari seberang tempatnya ini.

 _Hell_ _yeah_ , dia Shim Changmin. Pria yang pernah menyatakan cinta pertama kali pada Baekhyun di masa kuliah, namun konyolnya _carrier_ _tsundere_ itu malah menolak pernyataan tersebut.

Baekhyun diam-diam menyeringai. Ia ingat betul, di 18 tahun kemudian, Changmin menjadi seorang pengusaha yang menghasilkan _budget_ triliun pertahun. Baekhyun tahu itu karena ia pernah menonton liputan TV yang menayangkan kesuksesan Changmin.

Sekilas pikiran muncul untuk ia dekati kembali pria itu. Sebuah lotre tidak boleh disia-siakan, bukan?

Baekhyun benar sepenuhnya sadar ketika ia keluar dari barisan bangkunya dan itu jelas mengundang satu tolehan serempak dari Kyungsoo dan Joohyun. Mereka tidak sempat bertanya sebab langkah tertuju Baekhyun juga bagaimana _carrier_ itu berseri-seri kini membuat mereka mengernyit bingung.

 _Apa yang akan Baekhyun lakukan,_ kiranya isi pikiran Kyungsoo dan Joohyun kompak sama seperti itu. Sosok Changmin yang sedang duduk di kursinya bersama buku-buku pria itu benar dipandangi Baekhyun lekat-lekat. Tentu mereka menjadi waswas mengingat sikap Baekhyun hari ini amat sangat aneh.

Dan terkaan mereka benar nyata terjadi. Dunia seperti jungkirbalik ketika Baekhyun memposisikan dirinya di samping Changmin.

"Boleh aku duduk di sini?" Kemudian berujar manis seperti itu.

Tapi Changmin tidak mengindahkan eksistensi Baekhyun sama sekali, satu yang lainnya berpikir mungkin Changmin tidak mendengar. Baekhyun hendak saja mendudukkan dirinya, tetapi Changmin tahunya menukas cepat.

"Kau punya tempat dudukmu sendiri."

"Apa salahnya aku ingin duduk di sini." Cebik Baekhyun berpura-pura.

Dan hal itu cukup mengundang berbagai bisikan dari para mahasiswa lainnya yang tidak Baekhyun sadari sedari tadi terus memperhatikan mereka. Baekhyun merasa tersinggung dengan respons yang diberikan Changmin kepadanya, kontan saja ia menyambung—

"Lagipula kau akan tertarik padaku."

Setelah itu Baekhyun merasa badannya ditarik keras-keras hingga membuatnya refleks memekik terkejut. Pelakunya adalah Kyungsoo dan Joohyun yang kini benar menyeret dirinya seperti kucing liar yang mencuri ikan.

"Yak apa yang kalian lakukan?!" Seru Baekhyun memprotes di belakang sana.

"Justru kamilah yang harus bertanya seperti itu!" Joohyun balas berseru ketika mereka sudah berada di luar kelas.

Kyungsoo mengangguk setuju. "Apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap dua orang di hadapannya itu tak mengerti. "Aku hanya meminta duduk bersama dia. Apa salahnya?"

"Hanya?! Kau gila!"

"Apa kau tidak malu?"

Tanggapan itu membuat Baekhyun sedikit banyak merasa tersinggung, mereka bertingkah seolah-olah dirinya memang sudah melakukan tindakan abnormal.

"Kenapa? Aku mencoba untuk mendekatkan diri dengannya." Bela dirinya sendiri.

"Mendekatkan diri dengannya?" Joohyun menatap Baekhyun tak berubah, masih dengan pelototan mata yang nyaris keluar. "Kau bahkan sudah menolaknya kemarin!"

Imbuhan itu cukup saja membuat Baekhyun terdiam dengan tampang bodoh. "Huh? Apa?"

Baekhyun bukan tidak ingat akan penolakan dirinya pada ajakan kencan Changmin tersebut seperti apa di belasan tahun yang lalu.

 _"Ayo berkencan denganku."_

 _Pria itu menghadang langkah Baekhyun dengan berdiri menjulang di hadapan lelaki mungil itu hingga membuat Baekhyun nyaris mendongak untuk menatap wajahnya._

 _"Tidak mau. Aku malas mendongak untuk melihatmu."_

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun meringis malu—terlebih ketika dia mengingat ekspresi apa yang ditunjukkannya ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Ternyata itu sudah terjadi, ya?"

Iya apa boleh buat, walau Baekhyun benar mengingat bagaimana semua itu tetap saja ia tidak tahu persis kapan ajakan itu terjadi.

"Serius, Baekhyun. Kau membuatku untuk pertama kalinya malu mengakui kau adalah temanku." Joohyun mendengus kasar lalu masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

"Maaf." Cicit Baekhyun mengaku salah. Ia juga sama malunya omong-omong, pikirnya pantas saja hampir semua orang di sana menatap Baekhyun seperti orang yang tak waras. "Aku tidak tahu kalau itu sudah terjadi." Gumamnya.

"Kau lupa ingatan atau apa sih?" Kyungsoo berdecak tak percaya sebelum kemudian masuk kembali menyusul Joohyun di sana.

...

"Aku seperti pernah mengenal tempat ini." Baekhyun bergumam kecil, menatap setiap sudut tempat yang didiaminya kini.

"Benarkah? Kapan kau ke sini memangnya?" Kyungsoo disampingnya menanggapi.

Namun Baekhyun tidak cukup mendengar tanggapan Kyungsoo, lelaki Byun itu masih fokus mencoba mengingat keras restoran yang ia datangi bersama kedua sahabatnya malam ini. Situasi sekarang memang tidak asing, dan Baekhyun tahu betul ia pernah mengalami suatu hal di tempat ini.

 _Tapi apa?_ Baekhyun tidak ingat.

"Aku tidak sabar untuk tahu siapa pasanganku di kencan buta ini."

Kali ini ujaran Joohyun cukup sampai didengar dan seketika membangunkan Baekhyun dari acara mengingatnya.

"APA?!" Refleks lelaki itu menoleh keras pada Joohyun diujung kursi sana dengan mata membelalak.

"Kau mengagetkanku." Kyungsoo menatap Baekhyun sebal, begitu halnya dengan Joohyun.

"Reaksimu berlebihan sekali." Omel wanita itu.

"Jadi kita di sini itu untuk kencan buta?" Baekhyun mengulang, berharap ia mendapatkan ralatan dari apa yang dia dengar sebelumnya. Namun apa yang dipersuarakan Joohyun selanjutnya jelas tidak membuat Baekhyun merasa lebih baik.

"Kita'kan sudah memberitahu ini padamu kemarin."

Baekhyun mencolos tak percaya tapi kemudian ia berubah bingung di tempatnya. Tidak hanya waktu yang kembali, nyatanya apa yang pernah Baekhyun alami juga sama kembalinya seperti dulu. Baekhyun ingat, sehari setelah dia menolak ajakan kencan Changmin ia memang datang ke tempat ini untuk mengikuti kencan buta yang dibuat Joohyun. Dan lagi Baekhyun ingat betul siapa yang akan menjadi pasangan kencan buta mereka.

Benar, itu adalah Sehun, Jongin, dan... Chanyeol.

Jika Baekhyun mengulang hal yang sama lagi di sini, itu berarti Chanyeol akan bertemu lagi dengannya. Lebih parah dari itu, ia akan berpasangan dengan Chanyeol. _The hell_ , mana mau Baekhyun masuk ke lubang yang sama.

Tapi sebelum Baekhyun meluncurkan niatnya untuk pergi dari sini, Joohyun berseru lebih cepat.

"Ah mereka sudah datang!"

Ketiga pria yang baru masuk itu benar merupakan Jongin, Sehun dan Chanyeol. Mereka menuju tempat dimana Joohyun dan kawan-kawan berada. Ketiga kursi yang kosong di hadapan merekalah yang membantu menjawab.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Itu Sehun yang berujar, membungkuk tak enak pada ketiga orang yang sudah duduk lebih dulu. Diikuti Jongin yang juga ikut membungkuk, sedang Chanyeol bersama raut wajah datarnya hanya bergeming di tempat.

"Kami juga belum lama datang, kok." Joohyun menyahut senang.

Masing-masing mata mereka sudah tertuju satu sama lain pada target yang mereka inginkan. Seperti Sehun yang sudah menandai Joohyun sejak pertama kali datang, mata mereka bertemu selama beberapa detik dan tidak berpaling satu sama lain. Begitu juga Jongin yang menargetkan Kyungsoo untuk menjadi pasangannya di kencan buta ini.

Euforia yang diberikan keempat orang di sana sayangnya tidak sampai untuk dirasakan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Bahkan sejak pertama kali datangnya Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan di tempat ini, Baekhyun sudah siap bersama imajiner laser yang keluar dari matanya untuk melubangi Chanyeol. Hal itu tidak jauh berbeda dengan Chanyeol omong-omong.

Ini jelas berbanding terbalik dengan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Beberapa belas tahun yang lalu justru Chanyeol lah yang menimbulkan euforia paling banyak di antara Sehun dan Jongin. Tiga detiknya yang berlalu menatap Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol langsung jatuh cinta saat itu.

"Psst, Baek. Berhenti menatapnya seperti itu." Kyungsoo sengaja menyikut perut Baekhyun, namun alih-alih mengindahkan lelaki Byun itu tahunya menggebrak meja di atasnya membuat yang lain serempak menoleh.

"Tiba-tiba aku ingin pulang." Baekhyun sudah siap untuk berdiri dan pergi, namun jelas Kyungsoo menarik lelaki itu hingga duduk kembali.

"Tidak bisa seperti itu. Kau sudah berjanji untuk ikut kencan buta ini kemarin."

"Aku berubah pikiran."

"Duduk, Baek!"

Kyungsoo yang sudah mulai menajamkan alis tebalnya adalah pertanda tidak baik. Baekhyun terpaksa mendaratkan kembali bokongnya di kursi dengan raut wajah masam. Ia sebisa mungkin untuk tidak melirik eksistensi Chanyeol yang tahunya mengambil duduk di seberangnya.

Air wajah Baekhyun sama sekali tidak berubah ketika Joohyun di sana bersemangat memulai acara ini. Sebenarnya Baekhyun tidak ingin tingkah juteknya ia perlihatkan seperti itu, karena tidak ada hujan tidak ada badai—jelas itu akan mengundang tanda tanya di kepala Joohyun dan Kyungsoo mengenai petir yang tiba-tiba memenuhi auranya.

Baekhyun tidak ingin. Hanya saja ini terlalu mendadak untuknya bertemu dengan Chanyeol lagi setelah mereka kemarin resmi bercerai dan tentu saja Baekhyun masih mempunyai ribuan kata benci untuk pria itu. Terlebih ia bertemu dalam situasi kencan buta sialan ini. Jadi wajar saja ketika jiwa singa Baekhyun tiba-tiba bangkit seperti tadi.

Namun ada satu hal lain yang kini menjadi pertanyaan di kepala Baekhyun. Itu mengenai Chanyeol juga bagaimana pria itu menatap serupa kepadanya. Maksudnya, Baekhyun bisa saja bersikap manis jika dia ingin untuk menarik perhatian Chanyeol sehingga lebih mudah untuknya mencampakkan pria itu yang mengaku dahulu jatuh cinta kepadanya hanya dalam tiga detik. Tapi sikap yang ditunjukkan Chanyeol tahunya berbeda sekali di tahun yang lampau.

Mengapa seperti itu? Mengapa Chanyeol menatapnya seolah-olah mereka sudah mengenal lama dan saling benci? Mengapa seperti itu?

Baekhyun tidak ingin mencari jawaban apapun atau bahkan menyimpulkannya, karena itu bisa menjadi bagian terburuk untuknya yang sedang menjelajah waktu.

"Aku Do Kyungsoo, dari jurusan Manajemen Pemasaran dan Kebudayaan."

Acara ini sudah tiba pada sesi perkenalan yang lagi terjadi hambatan dengan gangguan kecil, seperti Baekhyun yang tak kunjung memperkenalkan dirinya setelah Kyungsoo. Satu-satunya yang bermarga Do di sana diam-diam membuang nafas beratnya sebelum kemudian ia senggol tulang rusuk teman di sampingnya itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu, Baek." Tutur perintah Kyungsoo.

"Byun Baekhyun."

Ketus suara Baekhyun yang seperti itu juga bagaimana sikap yang diperlihatkannya jelas menciptakan kecanggungan di sini, terutama untuk Joohyun yang membuat acara kencan buta ini.

"Err..maafkan temanku yang satu ini ya." Joohyun memaksakan sebuah kekehan. "Dia _mood_ nya memang sedikit aneh hari ini."

"Ah, tidak apa-apa." Sahut Sehun. "Omong-omong, aku Oh Sehun, dari jurusan Teknik Sipil."

"Dan aku Kim Jongin, jurusan Teknik Sipil juga." Jongin menyusul bersama cengirannya di sana.

Tiba pada Chanyeol, hal yang serupa terulang kembali. Jongin sampai berdehem cukup keras untuk membuat Chanyeol segera bersuara, namun itu tidak cukup hingga Jongin pun dengan senang hati menginjak kaki Chanyeol di bawah sana.

"Aw—Yak Kim Jongin! Apa-apaan kakimu itu!" Chanyeol bersungut sambil mengelus kakinya yang berdenyut dan mencoba untuk balas menginjak kaki Jongin di sana, tapi ia malah menemukan dirinya dipelototi Jongin seperti itu. Sialan.

Mengerti itu Chanyeol mendengus keras. "Park Chanyeol."

Kemudian sesi perkenalan berlanjut pada beberapa obrolan kecil, dari pertanyaan mengenai jurusan yang mereka ambil sampai pada pertanyaan modus lainnya. Chanyeol tidak cukup konyol untuk menimbrung para bocah itu atau menanggapi Jongin yang sok-sokan menggombali Kyungsoo. Inginnya Chanyeol tetap diam dan menontoni masa lampau yang terulang ini dengan khidmat, tapi itu jelas tidak bisa sebab Chanyeol bisa merasakan seperti apa aura yang diberikan dari seberang pandangannya ini tertuju untuknya.

Itu benar berasal dari Baekhyun. Chanyeol berusaha untuk menghiraukan jiwa yang sedang mangum-ngaum itu dengan bertindak acuh tak acuh dan menganggap seolah Baekhyun tidak ada di sana.

Sesi selanjutnya tiba pada inti acara kencan buta. Joohyun, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun meninggalkan satu barang mereka di atas meja untuk dipilih para pria yang akan menjadi pasangan kencan mereka.

Sehun yang pertama kali memulai, ia mengambil jepit rambut milik Joohyun. Mereka tampak senang menjadi pasangan pada kencan ini. Chanyeol yang memang tahu betul hal itu akan terjadi diam-diam merasa iri mengingat Sehun dan Joohyun memang ditakdirkan untuk bersama, masa depan mereka bahkan cerah dan memiliki kisah rumah tangga yang baik-baik saja.

Sepeninggalnya pasangan pertama yang sudah pamit duluan untuk pergi kencan, kini giliran Jongin yang hendak memilih barang. Berbeda dengan Sehun, kali ini Chanyeol tidak bisa diam saja membiarkan Jongin untuk memilih Kyungsoo.

"Tunggu." Chanyeol menyela membuat _pause_ dadakan. Jongin menarik kembali tangannya ketika pria itu berbisik. "Jongin, percayalah. Apa yang ingin kau pilih akan membuatmu galau berat selanjutnya."

"Apa maksudmu?" Jongin berkerut alis tak mengerti.

"Dia, Kyungsoo, beberapa tahun ke depan dia akan meninggalkanmu tanpa kabar. Aku bahkan yang menjadi saksinya ketika kau menangis dikhianati Kyungsoo."

"Jangan mengarang cerita, aku seorang pria, tidak mungkin aku akan menangis di hadapanmu." Jongin mendengus keras diikuti putaran bola matanya. Sedang Chanyeol mengiyakan serius, Jongin kemudian melirikkan matanya pada Kyungsoo—mencoba menilik dari sudut mana sampai Chanyeol bisa berkata seperti itu. "Lagipula, Kyungsoo kelihatannya sangat baik dan tipe yang setia. Dan dia juga lucu, seperti pinguin."

"Kau hanya akan merusak masa depanmu, Jongin."

Pria Kim itu lantas mendelik penuh curiga Chanyeol yang kini menggeleng kepala seolah mengkhawatirkan dirinya. Padahal jelas sekali Kyungsoo mempunyai kepribadian yang sangat baik dibanding _carrier_ yang satunya lagi—Baekhyun. Oh, atau mungkin Chanyeol hanya berpura-pura untuk menjerumuskan dia bersama singa yang sedang mencari mangsa itu?

"Oh aku tahu~" Jongin tiba-tiba mendayu sarkasme, ia menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol. "Kau bilang seperti itu karena kau tidak mau menjadi pasangan dia, kan? _Carrier_ bermulut pedas dengan tampang garang itu?"

Jongin tidak menyebut nama namun Baekhyun tahu betul siapa yang dimaksud pria _tan_ itu karena Jongin bahkan terlalu jelas sempat melirik dirinya sebelum itu.

"Siapa yang kau sebut demikian itu, Kim Jongin?!" Gertaknya.

"Kau lah. Lalu siapa lagi? Tidak mungkin'kan Kyungsoo yang menggemaskan seperti pinguin."

Baekhyun mulai geram sampai mulut rapatnya menggemertak gigi di dalam. Lalu ia membalas dengan beralih pada Kyungsoo. "Kyung, kau jangan pernah mau untuk hidup bersamanya. Aku yakin, Jongin-lah yang menjadi alasan kau pergi tanpa kabar!" Serunya terang-terangan, tak peduli itu akan meninggalkan respons seperti apa dari kedua pria yang lainnya, termasuk Chanyeol.

Pria bernama keluarga Park itu bahkan menjatuhkan rahangnya, mata sontak membelalak tertuju pada Baekhyun. Ia punya pertanyaan mengapa Baekhyun bisa tahu mengenai hal itu. _Apa jangan-jangan..._ Oh bagus, kini semuanya menjadi jelas mengapa Baekhyun terus mengibarkan bendera perang kepadanya dari awal.

Chanyeol tak tahu setelah ini apakah ia harus menanggapi dengan tawaan, menangis atau mungkin marah. Ini konyol bagaimana mereka berdua sama-sama menjadi korban mesin waktu.

Pekikan khas Baekhyun yang terdengar sukses menarik lamunan Chanyeol. Ia lihat Jongin sudah bersiap menarik tangan Kyungsoo, dan itu mungkin yang membuat Baekhyun memekik. Chanyeol pun menatap Jongin tak percaya, pria itu benar-benar bodoh atau apa sih mau saja masuk ke lubang yang sama.

"Maaf, Baek. Tapi aku sudah tertarik pada Jongin." Aku Kyungsoo terkekeh. _Dia sama saja._

Chanyeol tidak bisa untuk diam saat Jongin sudah membawa Kyungsoo pergi. "Lihat saja beberapa tahun lagi, Kim Jongin!" Ia memperingati yang lagi hanya dianggap angin lewat oleh pria berambut menggelikan itu.

Desahan pelan tanpa sadar diperdengarkan Chanyeol ketika dia kembali ke posisinya. Kini di sini hanya tersisa dirinya dengan Baekhyun yang masih mempertahankan air wajah yang sama.

"Jadi, aku dan kau itu sudah saling tahu ya?" Baekhyun memulai dengan tilikan mata tajam, tersenyum kecut, dan berdecih. Sedang Chanyeol hanya terdiam. "Kalau sudah tahu, kenapa kau mau ikut kencan buta ini? Kau sengaja, kan? Ini tempat pertama kita saling kenal."

Chanyeol mengawali dengan helaan nafasnya. "Tolong jangan besar kepala, Byun." Tukasnya. "Aku tidak akan kesini jika kedua bocah itu tidak memaksaku."

Baekhyun mendengus dan memalingkan muka. Melihat wajah muda Chanyeol yang seperti itu hanya mengingatkan Baekhyun pada betapa konyolnya ia dulu jatuh hati pada pria itu.

"Lagipula kenapa kau sendiri ada di sini?" Chanyeol balik melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama.

"Aku mana ingat ini tempatnya!"

Chanyeol berdecih dalam hati. "Aku tidak percaya semudah itu. Aku tahu bagaimana kau dan egomu itu."

"Percaya diri sekali aku mau bertemu denganmu." Baekhyun berjengit tak suka. "Tidak akan pernah. Aku tidak suka orang pelit." Sambungnya, lantas berdiri untuk mengakhiri.

Satu yang lebih tinggi tidak menghalang walau sebenarnya Chanyeol ingin sekali menyalak dirinya tidak pelit. Tapi dia tidak mau berakhir konyol ribut bersahut kata di tempat seperti ini apalagi berdua dengan Baekhyun yang ia tahu takkan pernah selesai-selesai.

"Awh! Astaga."

Aduhan Baekhyun di depan sana refleks membuat Chanyeol mengangkat badannya dan menghampiri lelaki itu. Tidak, itu bukan karena ia peduli, melainkan karena dia ingin tahu apa yang sudah dilakukan Baekhyun.

 _Carrier_ itu sontak berjongkok, mengabaikan tekanan darahnya yang hendak meninggi begitu dia tahu seorang anak kecil lah yang baru saja tak sengaja bertubrukan dengannya.

"Apa sakit?" Tanyanya, sedang anak kecil itu takut-takut mengangkat kepala menatap Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa, Paman."

Sipit mata Baekhyun sedikit banyak membola tertegun. Anak itu memperlihatkan sorot mata yang seketika mengingatkan dia pada ketiga anaknya, Jackson, Jesper, dan Jiwon. Baekhyun tanpa sadar terdiam melamun hingga ia tak menyadari ketika Chanyeol sudah berdiri di sampingnya, menatap serupa pada anak kecil itu.

"Celana Paman basah karena eskrimku." Tunjuk anak itu pada noda basah yang tertinggal di celana Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum lembut. "Dimana orang tuamu?"

"Di sana." Anak itu mengalihkan matanya pada arah jarum jam satu.

Sesaat Baekhyun ikut berpaling lalu kemudian menyuruh anak itu untuk segera menghampiri kedua orang tuanya. Meninggalkan elusan halus di rambut anak itu sebelum kemudian ia berdiri sedang anak itu berlarian menuruti ucapannya.

Suasana berganti hening seolah tak berangin. Kenyataan bukan Baekhyun saja yang merasa demikian, Chanyeol pun sama. Mereka terdiam dengan pikiran melayang pada hal yang serupa.

 _Anak-anak.._

Dan Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang tidak bisa menahan borongan yang datang ketika kata anak menghampirinya. "Bagaimana dengan anak-anak?" Kosong matanya teralih pada Chanyeol.

Pria Park itu tentu saja sama buntunya akan Baekhyun. Ia tidak punya jawaban untuk sisipan pertanyaan itu. "Pulanglah." Dan berakhir dengan kata seperti itu membuat rengutan wajah Baekhyun berubah kisut.

"Kau tidak memikirkan mereka?"

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kenapa aku ada di sini." Jawaban Chanyeol cukup menghentak Baekhyun yang juga membenarkan hal itu dalam dirinya. Chanyeol menghela nafas berat, isi tubuhnya menjadi tidak karuan dan bercabang. "Pulanglah. Siapa tahu besok kita akan _kembali_."

Setidaknya harapan itu yang bisa membantu. Mereka di sini tentu tidak akan selamanya, bukan? Mereka hanya sedang berjelajah dan akan kembali ke tahun yang sebelumnya dimana mereka memiliki seorang anak-anak yang menunggu.

...

Tapi nyatanya apa yang diharapkan itu tidak sama sekali terjadi. Baekhyun menemukan dirinya masih ada di sini dengan keadaan serupa ketika dia membuka mata. Pertanyaan yang sama lagi mengahampirinya tanpa bisa Baekhyun tahan. Sampai kapan ia akan berada di sini? Masalahnya waktu terus berjalan dan ia punya ketiga anaknya di ruang dimensi waktu yang lain.

Apa yang kini mengerubungi isi kepala Baekhyun benar menarik seluruh perhatiannya, bercampur baur dengan pertanyaan lain yang juga tidak ia miliki jawabannya. Hal itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi pasif dan tak tahu ia terus mematung seperti itu di sepanjang hari ini.

Kedua temannya tentu menjadi cemas, Baekhyun bahkan tidak menyahut semua panggilan mereka membuat mereka gemas sendiri karena _clueless_ dengan tingkah Baekhyun yang lagi menganehkan.

"Kau tangani Baekhyun ya, Soo. Aku ada kelas siang ini." Joohyun berujar tak enak namun Kyungsoo tetap mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lelaki bermarga Do itu lantas mendesah pelan usai kepergian Joohyun sebelum ia tolehkan kembali wajahnya menatap Baekhyun yang masih bergeming. Kyungsoo menahan banyak rasa penasarannya dan jelas keterdiaman Baekhyun tersebut tidak membantu apapun.

Kyungsoo berpikir keras apa yang sekiranya sudah terjadi pada sahabatnya yang satu ini. Baekhyun tidak pernah diam seperti ini sebelumnya, setiap ada masalah yang sedang terjadi Baekhyun pasti selalu menceritakan semuanya tanpa ada yang disembunyikan. Jadi jelas kali ini masalah yang Baekhyun hadapi merupakan perkara yang rumit.

Sekilas apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sebelumnya muncul dalam ingatan Kyungsoo. Ini mengenai kejadian kemarin—lebih tepatnya kencan buta itu. Kontan saja Kyungsoo menepuk jidatnya bersama rutukan bodoh ia persuarakan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kyungsoo ingat betul hari itu Baekhyun secara tidak langsung menginginkan dirinya untuk tinggal dan untuk tidak pergi bersama Jongin. Mungkin saja karena Baekhyun memiliki firasat buruk dari sosok Chanyeol.

Benar.

"Baekhyun, maafkan aku sudah meninggalkanmu bersama Chanyeol kemarin." Cepat Kyungsoo berujar, meraih kedua tangan Baekhyun lalu menggenggamnya dengan berlebihan. "Aku tidak tahu akhirnya akan membuatmu seperti ini. Apa yang sudah dilakukan Chanyeol padamu semalam?"

Getar yang ada memenuhi suara Kyungsoo sedikit banyak membuat Baekhyun tertarik dari lamunannya. Ia menoleh pada Kyungsoo yang menyerbuinya dengan air wajah cemas seperti itu. Baekhyun mengerti tanpa mencerna apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo sebelumnya, dan tahunya membuang nafas letih seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar bingung dengan semua ini, Kyung. Mengapa aku ada di sini?" Baekhyun menjatuhkan kepalanya pada pundak Kyungsoo sedang satu lelaki lainnya menggeleng tak mengerti. Sebenarnya apa yang Baekhyun bicarakan?

Di tengah itu sosok yang dicurigai Kyungsoo sebagai pelaku utama keanehan Baekhyun hari ini tertangkap inderanya. "Oh, itu Chanyeol!" Kemudian refleks berseru, namun keningnya langsung berkernyit kala ia melihat jelas Chanyeol di sana tampak berbeda dari penampilan kemarin malam.

Baekhyun tanpa sadar ikut melirik arah yang ditunjuk Kyungsoo, dan betapa terkejutnya ia sampai rahang miliknya kini terbuka lebar berkat apa yang dia dapati di sana.

" _What the_ —"

Chanyeol dan penampilan barunya membuat mata Baekhyun langsung iritasi. Apa-apaan semua itu! Dimana rambut keriting seperti mi berwarna cokelat milik Chanyeol kemarin? Mengapa pria itu harus mengganti penampilannya dengan gaya yang seperti itu—rambut hitam _hair up_ , _blazer_ yang masih mahal di tahun sekarang, juga kuluman senyum _gentle_ yang diperlihatkan di wajah konyolnya itu.

 _Heol_ , Baekhyun seketika mendengus keras. Sangat jauh berbeda dengan semua orang yang hampir seluruhnya dibuat terpesona oleh sosok Chanyeol di sana.

Chanyeol tentu menikmati pandangan baru dari orang-orang kepadanya. Ini adalah salah satu rencana yang ingin ia ubah di masa mudanya. Tak ada lagi Chanyeol yang dengan segala tingkah konyol juga penampilan biasanya—walau sebenarnya ia adalah orang biasa-biasa. Tapi di tahun sekarang, penampilannya yang seperti ini tentu akan terlihat _woah_. Dan Chanyeol tak peduli.

Langkah pria itu sontak terhenti begitu mata bulatnya menemukan sosok wanita di ujung sana. Itu adalah Kang Jina, cinta pertamanya yang juga merupakan satu-satunya wanita yang banyak dikagumi di tahun ini. Kang Jina, Chanyeol ingat di masa muda betapa pengecutnya ia untuk mendekati wanita itu saja dia tidak mampu. Lihat saja apa yang akan Chanyeol lakukan setelah ini.

"Hai, _Sunbae_." Chanyeol menyapa saat dia sengaja berpapasan dengan Jina.

Kontras sekali ketika wanita itu mengerjapkan mata penuh kagum pada Chanyeol. Hal itu benar menyuntik kemenangan pada diri Chanyeol, pria itu jelas tertawa keras di dalam hatinya.

"Uhm, hai."

 _Oh lihat, Jina gugup di hadapanku!_ Batin Chanyeol diam-diam bersorak keras namun pria itu dengan handal menyembunyikan kesenangannya dengan kuluman senyum kecil seperti itu. Tentu saja ini hal yang mudah diatasi untuk seseorang yang sudah akan berumur 40 dengan wajah 20.

"Hari ini kau akan latihan _ballet_ , kan?" Chanyeol memulai dengan pertanyaan itu.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

Jina tampak terkejut dan Chanyeol meringis pelan. Ah, dia lupa selama masa mudanya dulu ia'kan selalu bersembunyi tidak mau berhadapan dengan wanita itu.

"Sebenarnya aku adalah penggemar tarianmu. Aku sering melihatmu ketika berlatih, namun baru kali ini aku berani mendekatimu." Aku Chanyeol terkekeh rendah. Suaranya itu membuat siapapun bergetar mendengarnya, terlebih Chanyeol kini terlihat bak seorang pangeran. "Dan perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol."

Jina hendak balas memperkenalkan dirinya tetapi Chanyeol lebih cepat mengambil sesuatu dari dalam tas kemudian berujar.

"Ini minuman untukmu, _Sunbae_."

Ragu Jina menerima kaleng soda itu, lalu menunduk malu dan tersenyum kecil. "Terima kasih."

Chanyeol jelas puas sekali dan dibuat melayang dengan pemandangan Jina memalu seperti itu di hadapannya. _The hell_ , Jina adalah cinta pertamanya. Akan jadi hal yang menyenangkan bila Chanyeol bisa membuat Jina juga jatuh cinta padanya.

Tapi euforia dari bayangan itu memusnah begitu sudut mata Chanyeol mendapatkan sosok Baekhyun tengah menatapnya tajam sekali. Ia sontak saja berdehem kemudian menetralkan air wajahnya kembali.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi. Sampai jumpa lagi, Jina _Sunbae_."

Chanyeol kembali melangkahkan kakinya. Tiap ubin yang ia tapaki mau tidak mau harus melewati Baekhyun di sana. Dan Chanyeol berusaha keras untuk bersikap biasa dengan tidak mengindahkan mata Baekhyun yang bergulir ke arahnya.

Di lima langkah selanjutnya setelah melewati Baekhyun, Chanyeol pikir ia berhasil untuk tidak berhadapan dengan mantan suaminya itu.

"Yak Park Chanyeol, ikut aku."

Tapi jelas Chanyeol salah telak. Tangannya bahkan ditarik Baekhyun kuat sekali sampai membuat Chanyeol oleng dan terseret untuk sesaat.

"Baekhyun, tunggu aku."

Di belakang mereka Kyungsoo berusaha menyusul.

...

Konon hidup itu pahit. Berlatih juga pahit. Terkadang kita memerlukan sesuatu yang manis untuk menahan saat-saat manis selagi menantikan sesuatu yang manis. Sekiranya itu yang Chanyeol pikirkan untuk mengisi penjelajahan waktu yang ia lakukan kini di sini, karena kehidupan dia yang sesungguhnya jauh dari kata manis.

Namun Baekhyun tidak termasuk orang yang berpikir seperti itu.

Setelah berada di tempat sepi—halaman belakang kampus, Baekhyun keras menghentak lengan Chanyeol kemudian berbalik sambil menuding pria itu pertama kali.

"Kau!" Sentaknya. "Apa-apaan penampilanmu itu? Apa kau lupa berapa umurmu sekarang?" Itu sindiran pertama.

Chanyeol mengidik bahu dengan ringan. "Kenapa? Lagipula tidak ada yang tahu umurku berapa selain kau. Lalu apa masalahmu?"

Baekhyun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, mencoba menahan ledakkan petir di dalam dirinya. "Masalahku adalah kau yang tampak menikmati apa yang tengah terjadi! Aku berani bertaruh, kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan anak-anak."

Itu benar bahwasannya itulah yang menjadi masalah dari apa yang telah Chanyeol lakukan saat ini. Bahkan setelah apa yang mereka bicarakan kemarin malam, Baekhyun tak heran mengapa Chanyeol tampak biasa saja menangani mesin waktu ini dengan berpikir esok mereka akan kembali walau kenyataannya mereka masih tetap di sini entah sampai kapan. _Karena Chanyeol menikmatinya_.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan untuk kembali? Ditambah, apa kau lupa? Secara tidak langsung kau melarangku untuk bertemu anak-anak." Chanyeol yang tidak pandai memahami siatuasi tahunya menyempatkan diri mengungkit hal itu. "Aku hanya mengikuti alur yang terjadi."

"Dan bagaimana jika kita tidak akan pernah kembali?" Tembak Baekhyun mengenai ulu hati Chanyeol.

Pria itu terdiam sedang Baekhyun mulai berdecih keras menilik penampilan Chanyeol. Ia bahkan ingat seperti apa wajah berseri Chanyeol ketika mantan suaminya itu berbicara dengan Jina dan membuat wanita itu memalu.

"Kau bahkan sudah mempunyai rencana untuk mendekati cinta pertamamu itu, kan? Kang Jina?" Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah decihan keluar dari bibirnya disertai senyum miring ia perlihatkan untuk Chanyeol. "Kau egois, Chanyeol. Kau menyempatkan hal ini untuk kesenanganmu saja."

Ketidakhabis pikirannya ini tanpa sadar membuat mata Baekhyun memanas terasa. Ia sebenarnya ingin tertawa saja, menontoni seperti apa Chanyeol yang bersenang-senang di atas lubang hatinya—tapi kenyataan itu menimbulkan rasa nyeri yang tahunya menjalar sampai kemana-mana.

"Satu hal yang perlu kau tahu. Aku mungkin menyesal telah menikah denganmu, tapi aku tak pernah menyesali ketiga anak yang kau berikan padaku. Aku mencintai mereka, aku tidak ingin kehilangan mereka sekalipun aku ingin waktu diputar kembali!"

Satu dentuman keras lagi berhasil mengenai hati Chanyeol. Pria itu tercekat dengan diameter bola mata membesar. Ia ingin meralat hal itu. "Baek—"

Namun Baekhyun telah pergi lebih cepat dan Chanyeol tidak bisa menahannya. Sebenarnya warna merah dan basah dari mata Baekhyun yang sempat ia tangkap benar menariknya untuk terdiam bodoh seperti itu. Ia tercenung—otaknya menangkap banyak maksud dari apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

...

"Baekhyun!" Kyungsoo memanggil, berlari kecil menghampiri sahabatnya yang kini langsung terburu-buru menghapus sesuatu di wajah. "Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya.

"T-Tidak apa-apa." Sahut Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

Dan Kyungsoo tak cukup bodoh untuk menyadari warna merah di mata Baekhyun adalah sebab dari sembabnya sipit Baekhyun. Di samping itu Kyungsoo sebenarnya tahu apa yang membuat _carrier_ itu menangis. Ia benar mendengar apa yang terakhir Baekhyun katakan pada Chanyeol di halaman belakang. Kyungsoo sungguh penasaran setengah mati.

"Kau masuklah ke kelas. Aku sedang tidak baik untuk mengikuti mata kuliah." Ujar Baekhyun.

"Tidak. Aku ingin menemanimu."

"Kyungsoo, aku butuh waktu sendiri."

Pelasan di dalam mata Baekhyun juga nada bicara dari lelaki itu yang berubah benar meluluhkan Kyungsoo. Lelaki Do itu mengangguk pada akhirnya. "Baiklah."

Namun Kyungsoo meyakinkan dalam hati bahwa Chanyeol lah di balik semua ini. Chanyeol bukan pria baik. Dia bahkan sudah memberikan Baekhyun tiga anak yang entah kapan dikandung sahabatnya itu.

 _'..Aku mungkin menyesal telah menikah denganmu, tapi aku tak pernah menyesali ketiga anak yang kau berikan padaku.'_

...

Itu benar bahwa Baekhyun memang pernah menginginkan waktu untuk diputar ketika ia dan Chanyeol memutuskan untuk bercerai. Tapi ia tak benar ingin kehilangan anak-anaknya dan Baekhyun luput memikirkan hal itu akan terjadi bilamana waktu benar diputar sesungguhnya.

Tahu seperti ini, Baekhyun tentu tidak mau mengulang semuanya dari awal. Bagaimanapun juga ketiga anaknya kini sudah menjadi bagian dari hidupnya. Mereka tidak akan menjadi bekas dalam hidup Baekhyun. Dan sialnya, Chanyeol—orang yang juga menjadi andil dari ketiga hidup anaknya itu tak tahunya malah menyempatkan hal ini untuk mendekati Jina.

Baekhyun tak tahu kenapa ia jadi sesensitif ini bila memikirkan hal itu dan dengan konyol berakhir mata ia yang menganak air sungai di pipinya. Baekhyun tak tahu, ia hanya benci mengetahui di sini hanya dirinya yang mengartikan berharga sisa dari kehidupan rumah tangganya yang kandas. Sedang di samping itu Chanyeol sama sekali tidak peduli.

Apakah sebegitu tidak pentingkah arti kehidupan pernikahan untuk Chanyeol bersama dirinya? Oh, itu memang benar tidak penting. Di saat mereka diberi kesempatan untuk mengulang, Chanyeol bahkan menggunakannya dengan baik. Mendekati Jina dengan cara seperti itu untuk mendapatkan hatinya.

Jika seperti itu maunya Chanyeol, mengapa mereka tidak bercerai saja sejak awal pernikahan!

Baekhyun tak sadar dia sudah mengisak tangis dalam diam. Walaupun ia sudah sangat benci pada Chanyeol, tetap saja hatinya terasa sakit mengetahui Chanyeol tidak benar pernah menganggapnya seseorang yang berarti.

Tiba-tiba Baekhyun dikejutkan dengan sesuatu yang masuk ke dalam mulutnya. Sontak dia menoleh dan menemukan Changmin duduk di seberang mejanya dengan sekotak bekal makanan.

"A-Apa yang kau lakukan barusan?" Dengan mulut penuh Baekhyun memprotes. Dia malu sebenarnya. Segera saja Baekhyun menghapus air mata yang hampir seluruhnya membasahi wajahnya.

"Menyumpal mulutmu supaya yang masuk ke sana bukan lalat." Changmin menyahut santai.

Baekhyun mengerung tak suka. "Tapi aku sedang tidak ingin memakan apapun."

"Kau akan membuangnya?" Changmin menatap Baekhyun ketika dilihat lelaki itu akan memuntahkan sushi yang ia suapkan.

Baekhyun jadi tidak enak dan ia berakhir dengan mengunyah makanan di mulutnya. Di tengah itu sisa isakan sesekali terdengar, Baekhyun sekali lagi mengusap daerah sekitaran matanya takut-takut masih ada sisa air mata di sana. Dan itu diperhatikan Changmin dalam diam.

Satu yang lebih kecil kembali menoleh ketika menyadari sesuatu. Alisnya terangkat satu, heran mendapati Changmin yang masih di sini dan santai memakan bekalnya seperti itu.

"Tapi kenapa kau duduk di sini? Masih ada tempat duduk yang lain, bukan?"

"Ini tempat dudukku." Jawab Changmin. "Tak apa. Kali ini kau boleh duduk di tempatku."

Baekhyun berdecih kecil. Ia ingat ayah pria itu memang salah satu rektor di universitas ini, tak heran mengapa Changmin bisa leluasa mengatakan hal yang seperti itu walau kenyataan kantin merupakan tempat umum yang dimiliki semua orang.

"Omong-omong, makanan itu enak." Baekhyun melirik sushi di dalam kotak bekal Changmin.

"Tentu saja."

"Aku akan memesannya—"

"Ini tidak ada di kantin. Ibuku yang membuatnya." Ujaran Changmin membuat Baekhyun urung pergi memesan dan tak sadar ketika mengurucutkan bibir seperti itu. "Kau mau?"

Baekhyun tentu saja menggeleng ribut menolak makanan enak itu, tapi Changmin yang sudah menangkap seperti apa cara Baekhyun menatap makanannya tetap menyumpitkan sushi itu dan memberikannya ke hadapan Baekhyun. Lelaki Byun itu jelas dibuat malu dengan perlakuan itu—ia akan disuapi lagi oleh Changmin?!

"A-Aku bisa sendiri—"

"Aku tidak suka bendaku disentuh orang lain."

Satu kalimat itu membuat Baekhyun mau tidak mau ragu membuka mulutnya dan meneriman suapan dari Changmin.

"Omong-omong, maaf tentang kemarin dan kemarinnya lagi." Baekhyun mengujar lagi di sela kunyahannya. Ini mengenai tolakan dirinya dan tingkah memalukannya di hari kemarin.

"Aku sudah lupa."

"Kau tahu, aku tidak bermaksud mempermalukanmu dengan menolak—" Dengusan geli Changmin sontak menghentikan Baekhyun yang berbicara. Ia mengerjap bingung mendapati reaksi dari pria itu yang tahunya kini tertawa. _Hell_ , apa yang lucu.

"Lupakan saja. Lagipula aku tidak benar-benar ingin berkencan denganmu."

Baekhyun mengerjap lagi. "Apa?"

Changmin memberikan anggukan mantap, membenarkan apa yang kini ada di kepala Baekhyun. "Itu benar. Aku hanya sedang terdesak saja saat itu."

"Jadi kau mempermainkanu, begitu?" Baekhyun tak bisa untuk mendelikkan matanya kesal.

"Hei, aku tidak." Changmin membantah. "Mungkin itu karena kaunya saja yang memakai perasaan."

"Bocah ini, benar-benar—"

"Siapa yang kau sebut bocah? Aku seniormu di sini."

"Aku tidak peduli!" Baekhyun menyentak. Ia sudah terlanjur sebal karena selama ini ia berpikir Changmin sungguh-sungguh mengajaknya berkencan, dan sebenarnya itu adalah hal yang selalu diagungkan Baekhyun. Namun tahunya sekarang dia tahu pria itu tidak benar-benar menyukainya. "Kau benar-benar memperma—"

Mulut terbuka Baekhyun lagi mendapatkan suapan dari Changmin hingga sebuah protesan tidak jadi keluar dari sana. Baekhyun benar merengut kesal sambil bergumam apa-apaan, sedang Changmin menanggapi itu dengan kekehan rendah.

Baekhyun tidak tahu di sudut jarum jam 10, sosok terduduk Chanyeol ada memperhatikan dirinya di sana. Pria itu mendengus keras-keras.

"Dia bilang aku egois, mencari kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Padahal dia sendiri melakukannya."

"Dia siapa?" Jongin yang berada di seberang bangku Chanyeol menimpal tak mengerti.

"Tidak ada."

Jongin hanya mengangkat alis dibuatnya. Hari ini Chanyeol lagi tidak berubah dan malah semakin aneh dengan penampilan barunya yang seperti itu. Ini jelas bukan terlihat Chanyeol sekali.

"Kau tahu aku masih penasaran kenapa kau bisa berubah total dari Chanyeol yang dulu?" Dan Jongin penasaran.

Chanyeol menanggapi dengan putaran bola mata bosan. Serius, Jongin sudah berkata begitu hampir 10 kali. "Hujan juga ada redanya, Jongin."

"Bicaramu seperti orang tua saja."

"Apa ini bersangkutan dengan Baekhyun? Kau merubah penampilanmu setelah berkencan dengannya kemarin." Sehun yang sama penasarannya menilik Chanyeol.

"Baekhyun tidak ada sangkut-pautnya dalam hal ini."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan acara kencanmu semalam, Yeol?"

Jongin serius akan menendang bokong Chanyeol bila pria itu menjawab kencannya berjalan lancar dan bersahaja karena ia ingat betul seperti apa pria itu kemarin secara tak langsung memaksanya untuk memilih Baekhyun. Lantas jawaban Chanyeol selanjutnya membuat Jongin tidak perlu repot-repot bangun untuk menendang bokong pria itu.

"Kencan pantatku."

"Sayang sekali." Sehun berdecak. "Berbeda dengan kencanku yang berjalan baik. Aku dan Joohyun bahkan mempunyai banyak kesamaan, kami cocok satu sama lain." Imbuhan itu seketika membuat Sehun senyum-senyum sendiri. Dan Chanyeol tidak heran lagi dengan bocah yang satu ini.

"Masa depan kalian bahkan sangat cerah." Aku Chanyeol refleks.

"Sungguh?"

Chanyeol mengangguk yakin. "Kehidupan rumah tangga kalian juga selalu baik-baik saja."

"Itu hebat." Sehun berdecak kagum. Tak sadar mulai membayangkan kehidupan dia selanjutnya bersama Joohyun.

"Lalu bagaimana denganku?" Jongin ikut-ikutan ingin tahu. Cengiran antusiasnya dia perlihatkan di sana.

Chanyeol dibuat meringis menemukan semangat Jongin. Sahabatnya yang satu ini memang mencintai Kyungsoo, bahkan ketika Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkan Jongin tanpa kata, dia menjadi saksi bagaimana luka di hati Jongin terjadi. Apalagi mengingat saat itu terjadi, mereka sudah merencanakan pernikahan dan siap untuk melakukannya. Itu meninggalkan trauma pada diri Jongin hingga bertahun-tahun.

Kyungsoo benar-benar tak berperasaan.

"Sudah kubilang, kau hancur memilih Kyungsoo." Kata Chanyeol tak segan yang segera dihadiahi umpatan dari Jongin.

"Sialan." Jongin memukul meja. "Aku tidak percaya! Kau bahkan bukan seorang cenayang!"

Chanyeol bergidik bahu begitu Jongin pergi meninggalkan sumpah serapah untuknya. Sementara itu Sehun langsung bergeser menempati tempat duduk Jongin untuk lebih dekat dengan Chanyeol.

"Kau serius aku dan Joohyun berakhir menikah dan bahagia?" Tuntutnya.

"Kalian bahkan dikaruniai 2 orang anak." Sahut Chanyeol yang lagi samar-samar menimbulkan rona merah di pipi Sehun.

"Jangan buat aku jadi mengkhayal, Park."

Chanyeol tertawa menanggapi wajah memalukan Sehun yang merona.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Sehun bertanya lagi. Awalnya Chanyeol mengangkat alis tak mengerti hingga pria Oh itu memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Apa kau berakhir dengan Baekhyun?"

Nah, Chanyeol terdiam.

...

 _ **17 tahun pernikahan...**_

 _"Woah, Kak Changmin sekarang menjadi seorang miliarder. Itu sudah terlihat sih, dari saat masa kuliahnya." Decakan kagum Baekhyun persuarakan untuk tayangan TV di depannya yang menampilkan kesuksesan Changmin sebagai seorang miliarder._

 _"Kau mengenalnya?" Tanya Chanyeol._

 _Baekhyun memberikan anggukan, tak mengindahkan bagaimana itu membuat rambutnya bergesekan dengan wajah Chanyeol yang bertumpu di atas kepalanya. Alih-alih Baekhyun menambah._

 _"Dia pernah menyatakan cinta padaku, banyak yang bilang aku juga adalah cinta pertamanya."_

 _"Mustahil." Tanggap Chanyeol tertawa geli._

 _"Aku serius." Baekhyun mendongak menampilkan kerutan wajah seriusnya di sana. Mau tak mau Chanyeol mempercayai._

 _"Lalu kalian berpacaran?"_

 _"Tidak, aku menolaknya. Karena saat itu aku sudah menyetujui ajakan Joohyun untuk ikut kencan buta, dan selanjutnya aku bertemu denganmu~"_

 _Dayuan senang Baekhyun di akhir jelas menciptakan senyuman puas dari Chanyeol. Pria itu refleks mengeratkan pelukannya di pinggang Baekhyun sedang kaki-kaki mereka di bawah sana saling membelit satu sama lain._

 _"Cinta pertama memang tidak akan pernah bersama." Kata Chanyeol._

 _"Kau mengalaminya?"_

 _Baekhyun merasakan kepala Chanyeol mengangguk di atas sana._

 _"Kang Jina, penari_ ballet _juga seorang model."_

 _Sahutan itu tentu seketika membuat Baekhyun tertawa. "Jelas saja. Dia terlalu sempurna untukmu,_ Yeobo _." Cibirnya main-main._

 _"Dan Changmin juga terlalu sempurna untukmu." Chanyeol balas mencebik. "Kita terlalu biasa-biasa saja. Kau biasa saja. Aku juga biasa saja. Maka dari itu kita di sini berakhir bersama untuk menjadi sempurna bersama-sama."_

 _"Astaga_ Yeobo _, mulutmu~" Baekhyun berdecak geli tapi tak mengelak ketika pipinya menjadi panas karena ucapan Chanyeol. Satu sentilan langsung saja mendarat manis di bibir Chanyeol, pria itu mengaduh kecil._

 _"Tidak seharusnya mulut manis ini disentil seperti tadi."_

 _"Harusnya?" Baekhyun mendongak lagi, kali ini senyumnya terkulum penuh arti._

 _"Ditabrak dengan yang manis lagi."_

 _"Apa itu?" Kejar Baekhyun._

 _Chanyeol menunduk, menatap mata Baekhyun dalam-dalam sebelum kemudian turun pada belah suaminya yang tertutup rapat itu. "Bibirmu."_

 _Satu tangan Chanyeol yang menganggur kemudian terangkat menangkup satu pipi Baekhyun dan selanjutnya bibir suaminya yang terkulum itu ditekan lembut oleh bibirnya. Baekhyun balas menekan di sana dan Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan selain berganti memangut bibir itu dengan ciuman basah._

 _Hingga..._

 _"Yak lakukan hal mesum di kamar kalian!" Teriakan Jackson benar memisahkan belah bibir yang saling bertautan tadi._

 _Tak ayal Baekhyun terkekeh lalu menghampiri anak pertamanya itu yang masih mengenakan seragam. "Kau pulang, Njek?" Pertanyaan retoris Baekhyun dibalasi Jackson dengan putaran bola mata malas._

 _"Tiba-tiba aku mau berangkat lagi saja."_

 _"Kalau begitu sekalian belikan popok untuk Nji dan donat madu untuk Njes~"_

 _"Selalu saja." Jackson menghela nafas namun tetap keluar untuk melakukannya._

 _Bersambung—_

 _..._

Bayangkan aja rambut Jongin era Kokobop, Baekhyun dan Sehun era History, Kyungsoo era Mama, dan penampilan baru Chanyeol di MV We Young.

Btw, aku yang dulunya berpen-name baeclarity. Coba tebak, aku gamon nulis fanfic chanbaek. Sebagai rasa terima kasih bagi kalian yang sudah bersedih (kalo ada) ketika baca aku tutup akun, aku akan repost cerita **His Little Boy**. Dan terima kasih yang udah support fanfic ini dengan fav/foll/review. Luvya!

 **Ps.** Maaf gabisa fast up, derita kelas 12 ya begini tugasnya menumpuk bagai eeq quda :(


	3. Chapter 3 : Our Fault

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"From The Future Back to The Past" b** ased on K-DRAMA **"GoBack Couple"**

* * *

 _...ketika takdir menolak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bercerai._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^-^**

.

.

.

...

Jarum jam sudah menunjuk angka delapan pagi ketika Yoona membuka mata. Wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat berpikir mungkin ini jamnya yang sudah rusak, karena dia tidak pernah kesiangan dan Yoona merasa baru tidur sebentar hari ini, jadi dia melanjutkan tidurnya kembali. Tapi omong-omong, jam tidak akan berbunyi jika sudah rusak. Yoona membuka mata lagi ketika lelapnya terganggu dengan bunyian itu dan dia melihat jarum yang panjang semula di angka empat kini sudah menunjuk angka enam. Sial, dia benar-benar kesiangan ternyata.

Jelas Yoona langsung kelabakan bergegas dari tempat tidur, mengabaikan kepalanya yang pening juga matanya yang masih berat. Dia membangunkan Donghae yang juga masih terlelap nyaman dengan teriakan membahana untuk segera pergi ke kantor. Di sela itu Yoona merutuk mengapa tidurnya sampai selelap ini dan mengapa juga ayam-ayam yang biasanya berkokok tidak bersuara kali ini.

Terbirit-birit Yoona kemudian keluar kamar untuk menuju kamar anaknya. Di tangan wanita itu sudah siap satu gayung terisi air guna membangunkan Baekhyun yang pastinya anak itu juga belum bangun. Dirinya saja sudah kesiangan, apalagi Baekhyun yang paling sulit dibangunkan.

"Yak Byun Baek—" Tapi teriakan Yoona yang siap menggelegar sontak tertahan di tenggorokan ketika pintu kamar Baekhyun ia buka dan anak itu tahunya sudah duduk di kursi belajar. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya."

Di depan sana terburu-buru Baekhyun membersihkan sesuatu wajahnya. Yoona tentu menangkap hal itu, lantas dia mengernyit sambil menghampiri puteranya. Yoona tidak salah melihat ketika sesuatu yang dibersihkan Baekhyun itu adalah bekas jejak air mata.

"Apa yang terjadi, Baek? Kenapa kau menangis pagi-pagi?" Tanya Yoona lanvsung, khawatir mendapatkan suasana _mellow_ Baekhyun yang amat sangat jarang terjadi, apalagi sepagi ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa." Kilah Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala, tak benar peduli pada suara dan hidungnya yang tersumbat efek menangis sebelumnya mengejek sangkalan itu. Yoona masih mempertahankan air wajah yang sama di sana. Baekhyun memilih untuk tak mengindahkan hal itu, alih-alih memeluk tubuh Yoona dan menyenderkan kepalanya di perut sang ibu kemudian.

Yoona tentu tidak bisa menolak walau dia tahu betul pelukan ini hanyalah peralihan yang dibuat anaknya dengan sengaja. Dia tetap membawa tangannya pada anak rambut Baekhyun lalu mengusap bagian halus itu dengan pelan.

"Belakangan ini kau bertingkah aneh." Yoona bergumam, benar tak menahan dirinya untuk maksud aneh di sana yang mungkin akan membuat Baekhyun langsung merengut kesal.

Itu setidaknya lebih baik, Yoona lebih suka Baekhyun yang bertingkah menyebalkan dan berisik dibanding Baekhyun yang pendiam seperti belakangan hari ini. Bahkan tidak ada lagi teriakan-teriakan yang sering dikeluarkan Baekhyun kapan dan dimana saja. Yoona jelas khawatir, apalagi setelah mendengar pengakuan Joohyun yang mengatakan Baekhyun juga bertingkah sama anehnya saat di kampus. Tetangga mereka pula mengatakan hal yang sama mengenai Baekhyun yang tampak lebih ramah dari biasanya yang _limit_ senyum.

Ditambah Yoona tidak menangkap _clue_ apapun dari perubahan Baekhyun ini. Seingatnya, terakhir Baekhyun bertingkah seperti biasa adalah saat malam dimana Baekhyun mengaku akan ikut kencan buta bersama Joohyun dan Kyungsoo. Entahlah, Baekhyun juga masih tidak ingin bercerita kepadanya dan lebih banyak mengatakan hal yang sama (baca: tidak apa-apa) ketika dia bertanya.

"Kau tidak akan kuliah, Baek?" Tanya Yoona. Gelengan yang diberikan Baekhyun sebagai jawaban kali ini tidak bisa diteguri Yoona, sebab anaknya mengimbuh setelah itu.

"Aku ingin bersama Ibu." _Kuliah hanya akan membuat aku melihatnya_. "Ibu akan ke pasar, kan?" Baekhyun mendongak kepala, menatap pada Yoona yang mengangguk. "Aku ingin ikut."

"Huh?" Yoona sedikit membuka rahangnya terkejut. Terakhir kali Baekhyun pergi menemaninya ke pasar adalah ketika anak itu 1 SMP, sampai saat itu Baekhyun tidak mau pergi lagi. Katanya Baekhyun membenci bau khas pasar dan tidak suka saat berdesak-desakkan.

Namun lihat sekarang. Yoona tidak ingin mengelak untuk semua keanehan anaknya ini nyatanya membawa pengaruh yang baik.

...

"Aku benci ketika menjadi pusat perhatian seperti ini." Jongin mengadu sambil mencoba menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

"Bukan kau. Tapi hanya Chanyeol seorang yang diperhatikan." Timpal Sehun memutar bola mata.

Sementara orang yang benar-benar sedang diperhatikan banyak pasang mata tersenyum gigi untuk itu. "Yah ini juga bukan kemauanku." Chanyeol bergidik bahu, jauh dalam hatinya padahal dia menjawab iya. "Omong-omong, aku membuktikan ucapanmu, Kim."

"Soal apa?" Jongin mengangkat alis satu. Sedang Chanyeol yang masih bersama kuluman senyumnya mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantong celananya kemudian meletakkan itu di atas meja dan menunjukkannya pada Jongin.

Bola mata kedua pemuda lainnya kontan bergulir pada selembar kertas kecil tersebut. Deretan angka seperti nomor telepon tertera di sana. Sehun dan Jongin serempak menatap itu bertanya.

"Itu adalah milik Jina." Chanyeol menjawab untuk wajah kebingungan dua sahabatnya itu.

"Kau serius?" Sehun yang pertama kali merespons terkejut sementara Jongin mulai menggelengkan kepalanya ribut.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak. Kau pasti mengarangnya." Sangkalnya seperti itu. "Itu bukan nomor ponsel Jina, kan?"

"Kau cek saja." Sahut Chanyeol santai.

Sehun benar melakukannya. Ia keluarkan cepat ponsel barunya untuk menghubungi nomor yang diberikan Chanyeol itu. Tiga nada sambung terdengar sesaat dan setelahnya suara seorang wanita terdengar dari dalam sana. Itu benar merupakan milik Jina, sialan. Jongin bahkan sampai tersedak minumannya karena tak percaya.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapatkannya?" Mata Jongin langsung saja memicing curiga, yang tahunya itu ditanggapi Chanyeol dengan dengusan geli.

"Itu hal yang mudah, kau tahu."

Tentu saja itu membuat Jongin dan Sehun cukup tercengang di tempatnya. Chanyeol yang mereka kenal sebagai seorang pria terkonyol kini telah benar-benar berubah hanya dengan satu malam—setelah malam kencan buta. Jongin dan Sehun tahu betul seperti apa dulu kala mereka SMA dan Chanyeol untuk pertama kalinya mengaku kagum pada seorang Jina, tidak pernah sekalipun berani untuk mendekati wanita itu. Mereka pikir akan menjadi hal yang sulit dilakukan untuk Chanyeol mencapai sang gadis pujaan.

Tapi lihat sekarang. Betapa mudahnya Chanyeol mendapatkan nomor ponsel Jina yang populer, yang bahkan pria lain saja belum tentu bisa untuk mendapatkannya. Terdengar sedikit tidak masuk akal, Jongin dan Sehun tidak ingin percaya tapi itulah kenyataannya.

"Lalu kau akan mengencaninya?" Tanya Sehun cukup retoris di telinga Jongin. Tentu saja si Park itu pasti akan.

"Entahlah."

Jadi sahutan Chanyeol yang seperti itu benar mengernyitkan kening Jongin serta merta. "Kenapa? Kau'kan sudah menyukainya dari awal, _bung_. Kencani saja, apa masalahnya."

Chanyeol tidak menyalahkan itu dalam dirinya. Untuk mengencani Jina saat ini adalah hal yang mudah, terlebih mereka sudah beberapa kali berinteraksi cukup dekat sampai Jina mau memberikan nomor ponsel kepadanya—padahal dia sendiri belum punya ponsel. Apalagi dulu Chanyeol begitu mendambakan Jina untuk ia kencani atau bahkan dia nikahi di masa depan.

Tapi entahlah, Chanyeol merasa tidak begitu tertarik. Mungkin iya dia menyukai Jina, pribadi wanita itu sangat lembut, tutur bahasanya juga sangat wanita sekali. Hanya saja Chanyeol tidak ingin merusak perasaannya dengan memaksakan diri untuk mengencani Jina di tengah hatinya yang tidak lagi pernah berdebar untuk Jina. Tidak sama sekali.

Perasaannya dijanggali sesuatu. Dan lagi Chanyeol sadar betul berapa umurnya sekarang, dia akan merasa seperti menjadi pedofilia bila dirinya benar-benar mengencani Jina.

"Oh iya, aku teringat sesuatu." Jongin bersuara lagi setelah satu kunyahan lain masuk ke dalam perut. Air mukanya sedikit banyak berubah mengerut ketika melirik Chanyeol. "Kyungsoo mengatakan padaku suatu hal yang tidak masuk akal tentangmu, Yeol."

"Aku?" Chanyeol berjengit alis sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengangguk mantap tanpa melepas pandangan dalamnya dari pria Park itu yang kini mulai terlihat penasaran. "Dia bilang kalau kau dan Baekhyun sudah pernah menikah."

 _Pfft._ Tawa Sehun dalam sejerus menyembur keras saat itu juga sambil bertepuk tangan heboh. Ini adalah hal yang terkonyol yang pernah dia dengar setelah Chanyeol yang di hari lalu mengaku berusia 38 tahun.

Tanggapan Sehun itu juga tentu dimiliki Jongin saat pria itu mendengarnya dari Kyungsoo. Sambil tertawa terpingkal-pingkal Jongin menyangkal hal itu, benar-benar hal yang lucu untuk dia membayangkan selama ini Chanyeol sudah menikah, padahal Jongin tahu betul pria itu masihlah jomblo dari jaman embrio. Tapi lelaki mungil bermarga Do itu bersikeras bahwa dia mendengar langsung dari Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—tak luput mata bulat Kyungsoo yang memancarkan keseriusan. Jongin mau tidak mau harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Chanyeol, karena dia juga penasaran bagaimana lelucon ini tercipta.

Dan kini melihat langsung reaksi yang diberikan Chanyeol, Jongin kali ini tidak bisa untuk ikut tertawa kembali seperti Sehun.

"Sungguh? Bagaimana dia mengatakannya?" Chanyeol menanggapi dengan air muka yang sama seriusnya seperti Kyungsoo—dan itu sangat jarang dilakukan oleh Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo waktu itu tak sengaja mendengar saat kau berbicara dengan Baekhyun dan kalian membicarakan anak juga di sana. Wajah Kyungsoo tidak terlihat berbohong saat itu hingga aku percaya. Dan jika itu memang benar mengapa aku tak pernah tahu tentang hal ini."

Sehun di tempatnya tidak bisa berhenti tertawa. Pria Oh itu bahkan sampai harus memegang perutnya yang terasa sakit sambil sesekali menepuk meja di depannya. "Astaga, aku tak menyangka Kyungsoo berbakat juga membuat lelucon."

"Itu memang benar, Sehun, Jongin."

Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya sambil berdecak. Dia bahkan masih ingat seperti apa di hari lalu Chanyeol menyalak tidak mau menjadi pasangan kencan dengan Baekhyun—sikap yang jelas membuat Sehun berpikir Chanyeol tidak menyukai Baekhyun.

"Jangan bercanda. Kita teman dari SMA, aku tidak pernah mendengar kau menikah dengan Baekhyun sampai punya anak." Dengus Sehun geli, sebenarnya dia tak habis pikir.

"Aku memang sudah menikah dan bercerai beberapa minggu yang lalu." Aku Chanyeol, benar ingin mengatakan semuanya sekarang juga. Dia lantas menghela nafas berat, ini tidak terdengar seperti sesuatu yang mudah untuk dilakukan karena Chanyeol tahu betul yang terjadi padanya ini benar-benar di luar akal sehat. "Jongin, Sehun, aku tahu ini terdengar tidak masuk akal dan sangat mengada-ada, tapi serius aku sebenarnya sedang kembali ke masa lalu entah untuk apa. Umurku yang sekarang 38 tahun, kalian pun juga seharusnya sama. Tapi aku tak mengerti kenapa di sini yang kembali hanya aku dan Baekhyun saja."

Tak ada tanggapan. Sehun dan Jongin benar bergeming dibuatnya untuk beberapa saat. Mereka menyimpulkan apa yang dikatakan Chanyeol, dan sesekali mereka melirik satu sama lain, mengatakan hal yang ada di pikiran mereka melalui mata yang berbicara.

Jongin kemudian menggaruk rambutnya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. "Jadi maksudmu kau itu sekarang sudah ada di tahun 2018 dan kau kembali ke sini? Tahun 1999? 19 tahun yang lalu?"

Chanyeol mengangguk mantap, berharap banyak kedua pria di hadapannya ini percaya dengan apa yang dia ungkap.

Di samping itu air wajah Sehun berubah datar. Oke, dia tidak tahu kalau otak Chanyeol akan berubah separah ini.

"Chanyeol, apa kau sakit?"

Mendapatkan tanggapan seperti itu jelas Chanyeol berdesis. "Aku serius, sialan!" Pria itu bangkit dan menggebrak meja membuat beberapa orang di kantin beralih sesaat kepadanya. Chanyeol hanya kesal, sampai kapan sahabatnya ini menganggap dirinya adalah makhluk terkonyol. "Inilah kenapa aku bisa terpikirkan untuk berpenampilan seperti ini!"

"Hei, tenanglah kawan, tenang~" Jongin menengahi. Ia ikut berdiri untuk meredakan Chanyeol dan mengajak pria itu duduk kembali. Chanyeol melakukannya walau dengan dengusan keras di awal. "Kupikir kau harus sedikit tenang, rileks, jernihkan pikiranmu, buang semua masalahmu, dan—" Jongin menjeda, sedang kini giliran dia menarik Sehun untuk berdiri. "Berhentilah berkhayal, Park."

Lalu keduanya melengos pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang berteriak keras di tempatnya.

" _FCK YOU_!"

...

"Ada apa denganmu?!" Yoona refleks memekik begitu dilihat Baekhyun memasukkan mentimun ke dalam keranjang belanjaan. "Kau'kan tidak suka mentimun, untuk apa kau memasukkannya."

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. Ia benar tidak sadar ketika melakukannya. Itu hanya hal yang sudah sering dia lakukan ketika berbelanja dengan memasukkan mentimun ke dalam daftar belanjaan karena berhubungan Jackson menyukai sayuran yang menakutkan itu sehingga Baekhyun sudah terbiasa.

"Ah, tidak apa. Ayah'kan suka mentimun."

"Kau benar-benar aneh." Yoona menggeleng kepala, tapi tetap melakukan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Setelah membayar sayuran yang mereka beli, ibu dan anak itu kemudian pindah ke tempat jual ikan tanpa menyadari dari seberang mereka ada siluet Chanyeol yang kini memandang cukup dalam ke arah mereka.

Pria Park itu di tempatnya benar memaku tak bergerak. Fokusnya tidak lepas sedikitpun dari kedua orang itu, terutama dengan sosok Yoona, mendiang ibu mertuanya.

"Ibu.." Chanyeol tanpa sadar memanggil seperti itu. Suaranya cukup sampai didengar oleh Yoora yang sedang memilah buah-buahan.

"Huh? Ibu? Mana?" Yoora celingukan, berpikir ibu mereka ada di sini seperti apa yang digumamkan Chanyeol lalu kemudian berdecak. "Ibu tidak mungkin ada di sini, dia bahkan yang menyuruh kita belanja."

"Diamlah." Desis Chanyeol cukup kesal yang langsung dihadiahi jitakan indah di dahinya dari Yoora. Chanyeol mengaduh dan kontan membalas kakaknya dengan pelototan mata bertanya; _apa maksudnya jitakan itu?_

Yoora tidak menanggapi lagi dan kembali pada kegiatannya. Sedang mata Chanyeol sendiri kini sudah jatuh pada sekeranjang buah anggur di dekat Yoora. Buah berwarna ungu itu Chanyeol tahu betul sangat disukai Yoona, ia berpikir untuk membelikan satu buah itu pada _mantan_ ibu mertuanya, karena Chanyeol benar merindukan sosok Yoona yang sudah meninggal.

Chanyeol luput berpikir tentang hal yang satu ini. Kembalinya dia dan Baekhyun ke tahun sekarang tentu juga mengembalikan orang yang sudah pergi, contohnya Kyungsoo. Dan begitupun dengan Yoona. Chanyeol tidak bohong dia begitu rindu pada Yoona, dan ingin melihat kembali secara nyata senyum wanita itu di hadapannya.

Jadi di sinilah Chanyeol berada. Berdiri di depan gerbang rumah sederhana Baekhyun yang masih ia ingat betul alamatnya. Chanyeol tidak peduli apa tanggapan Baekhyun jika menemukan dirinya di sini, lebih-lebih mendatangi orang tua lelaki itu. Urat malunya bukan sudah putus, bukan. Chanyeol hanya ingin bertemu dengan Yoona dan memberikan sekaranjang anggur ini. Berharap sih Baekhyun sedang tidak ada.

Tapi nyatanya _carrier_ itulah yang kini membukakan gerbang yang telag dibunyikan belnya oleh Chanyeol sebelumnya.

"Chanyeol? Mau apa kau ke sini?" Alis Baekhyun bertaut dalam di sana.

Chanyeol sendiri sudah mempersiapkan bilamana tanggapan yang seperti ini terjadi. "Aku ingin bertemu dengan Ibu." Ujarnya tanpa ragu.

"Ibu?" Baekhyun mengulang kalimat retoris di sana. "Maksudmu ibuku? Dia sudah bukan menjadi ibumu, kau lupa?"

Chanyeol tentu tidak lupa dengan satu kenyataan itu, tapi dia memilih untuk tidak peduli seperti apa Baekhyun menanggapi dirinya saat ini.

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

" _Heol_." Baekhyun mendengus tak percaya. Lantas berkacak pinggang, benar menatap tak mengerti Chanyeol yang berdiri di sini dengan tujuan yang seperti itu. "Pulanglah. Untuk apa pula kau ingin bertemu dengan ibuku. Dia tidak akan mengenalimu."

Chanyeol masih bertahan di tempat. Matanya sesaat beradu pandang dengan Baekhyun dan ia tak menyembunyikan sama sekali bagaimana sorot di dalamnya yang berubah menyendu seperti itu.

"Aku merindukannya, Baek." Aku Chanyeol.

"Dia sudah bukan menjadi siapa-siapamu lagi!" Baekhyun menekan hingga tak sadar nada suaranya sedikit banyak berubah naik. Ia hanya ingin membangunkan Chanyeol dari apa yang ingin dilakukan pria itu.

Namun tahunya Chanyeol tidak mengindahkan. Kamantapan dia untuk menemui Yoona takkan tergubris dengan sentakan Baekhyun yang seperti itu juga hal apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun.

"Lalu? Hanya aku dan kau yang berpisah dan bukan menjadi siapa-siapa lagi, tapi apa itu juga berlaku untukku dan ibumu? Tidak, aku bahkan masih ingat saat ibumu sudah menganggap aku sebagai anaknya sendiri, begitupun aku."

Rahang Baekhyun sontak mencolos terbuka. Bohong jika Baekhyun masih belum menangkap maksud kedatangan Chanyeol di sini, itu mungkin selaras dengan yang dikatakan Chanyeol seperti itu. Hanya saja Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa di saat ia ingat betul dulu Chanyeol bahkan tak datang ketika di hari kematian ibunya.

"Siapa di luar, Baek?"

Suara itu lantas menarik kesadaran Baekhyun sepenuhnya. "Oh, bukan siapa-siapa, Bu." Sahutnya cepat, sedang mata mulai menajam menatap Chanyeol memberikan maksud yang jelas di sana—tentu saja kedatangan pria itu tidak akan Baekhyun izinkan begitu saja.

"Kumohon, Baek." Tapi Chanyeol bebal dan tahunya memelas tak tahu malu.

"Siapa dia?" Tiba-tiba Yoona sudah berdiri di belakang Baekhyun. Wanita itu menatap sosok menjulang tinggi Chanyeol dan melirik Baekhyun yang kini berwajah masam secara bergantian. "Apa dia yang bernama Jiwon, Baek?" Tanyanya, serempak menyentak Baekhyun dan Chanyeol di tempat.

"B-Bukan, Bu."

"Oh Ibu pikir pria ini yang bernama Jiwon."

Wajah Baekhyun lantas berubah bingung. "Kenapa Ibu bisa tahu nama Jiwon?"

"Setiap kali kau tidur kau sering menyebut nama Jiwon."

"Oh." Baekhyun bergumam kecil, ia sebenarnya tak tahu mimpi-mimpi yang sering menghampirinya di tiap malam itu tahunya membuat dia juga mengigaukan nama sang anak dalam tidurnya.

Chanyeol pun di tempatnya tertegun. Sebanyak itu Baekhyun merindukan anak-anak mereka, dan sebenarnya Chanyeol pun sama. Anak-anak tidak pernah luput dari dalam dirinya.

"Lalu siapa dia?" Suara Yoona lagi mengais kesadaran dua orang itu.

Chanyeol menjadi yang pertama menanggapi. Dia mengawali dengan membungkukkan badannya pada Yoona lalu tersenyum lebar. "P-Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Dan aku membawa anggur ini untukmu, Ibu—m-maksudku Nyonya Byun."

Yoona mengerjap takjub dan tak menolak ketika Chanyeol memberikan sekeranjang buah itu padanya. " _Woah_ , baik sekali~ Darimana kau tahu kalau aku suka sekali buah anggur?"

"Baekhyun yang memberitahuku." Jawab Chanyeol, menyempatkan diri untuk melirik Baekhyun yang juga melakukan hal yang sama namun segera membuang muka ketika mata mereka bertemu.

"Oh begitu. Masuklah, Chanyeol. Kebetulan kita akan makan malam."

Nah, itu membuat Chanyeol sedikit banyak melega karena ini setidaknya berjalan mudah, tidak seperti saat Baekhyun yang membukakan gerbang.

...

Kehadiran Chanyeol malam ini benar seperti _deja vu_ dengan segala sikap perhatian yang seperti itu diperlihatkannya pada Yoona dan Donghae. Baekhyun merasakan betul situasi yang serupa ini dan konyol begitu menemukannya di beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika Chanyeol dan dirinya masih menjalin rumah tangga. Semua perhatian Chanyeol pada orang tuanya masih tidak berubah dan Baekhyun tak mengerti mengapa kini hal itu juga harus dilakukan Chanyeol.

Itu membuat Baekhyun menjadi pasif saat makan malam dan memilih untuk tak ikut-ikutan dengan percakapan ketiga orang di sana. Terlebih pada kehadiran Chanyeol. Ia tidak bisa bohong ketika dirinya tak sengaja menangkap bagaimana wajah berseri-seri Chanyeol tiap kali berinteraksi dengan orang tuanya. Mungkin rindu yang benar adanya memang menjadi alasannya dan Baekhyun tak lagi mempermasalahkan hal itu karena dia mengingat Chanyeol cukup dekat dengan ibu dan ayahnya.

"Jangan dibalik, Baek."

Suara itu sedikit banyak menyentak Baekhyun dari pikiran kosongnya dan ia temukan Chanyeol kini tengah menahan sumpitnya yang hendak membalik ikan goreng.

"Nanti kapalmu akan ikut terbalik seperti itu." Tambah Chanyeol, kemudian dibalasi Baekhyun dengan dengusan namun tetap menuruti perkataan itu.

Yoona di tempatnya sekali lagi menatap takjub sosok Chanyeol di hadapannya. Apa yang diujarkan Chanyeol itu juga merupakan petuahan dirinya untuk Baekhyun ketika anak itu hendak membalik tubuh ikan. Mengapa ia selalu mendapati dirinya dalam diri Chanyeol?

Wanita itu lantas berdecak kagum. "Apa Ibumu juga suka memperingatimu seperti itu, Chanyeol?"

Chanyeol menoleh pada Yoona berikut tersenyum kikuk dan menjawab ragu. "I-Iya." Sebenarnya Chanyeol sendiri mendapatkan nasihat itu dari Yoona dulu.

"Akan bagus sekali jika kau punya pasangan seperti Chanyeol, Baek." Ujar Donghae jenaka berniat untuk menggoda anaknya, tapi tahunya itu membuat Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menyudahi makan malamnya.

"Bagus apanya. Dia pelit." Kemudian pergi meninggalkan keterbukaan mulut tak percaya dari dua orang lainnya di sana.

"Yak!" Yoona refleks menegur, yang nyatanya itu tak diindahi Baekhyun sama sekali. _Carrier_ itu kini memilih untuk keluar rumah. Kepala Yoona serta merta berdenyut, sebenarnya ia malu untuk sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu di depan Chanyeol yang dewasa. Ia meringis tak enak kemudian. "Oh, astaga. Maafkan sikapnya ya, Chanyeol."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku sudah terbiasa."

"Terbiasa?" Yoona mengulang retoris dan ia tak salah saat menemukan Chanyeol tersentak di tempatnya, kemudian berubah kaku. Responsif itu benar memperjelas adanya sesuatu di sini. "Apa itu berarti kau sudah dekat dengan Baekhyun cukup lama?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab dengan bibir yang kini ia gigiti seperti itu, sedang mata asik bergulir pada nasi di hadapannya. Pikirannya saling bertentangan di dalam kepala dan Chanyeol bimbang untuk menjawab Yoona seperti apa. Haruskah ia mengaku? Tapi kemudian Chanyeol ingat, ia tidak pandai berbohong terutama bila itu di hadapan ibu mertuanya.

Perlahan, Chanyeol pun mulai menganggukkan kepala. "Kami pernah dekat." Ujarnya.

Mulanya Yoona hendak memberikan berbagai pekikan kata tak menyangka sebab Baekhyun tidak pernah bercerita soal ini. Namun Yoona lebih cepat menangkap kejanggalan dalam nada suara Chanyeol juga bagaimana anaknya yang sama sekali tidak tersenyum atas kedatangan pria itu di sini. Yoona sontak menyadari problematika yang tengah terjadi pada kedua remaja itu.

Chanyeol masih menundukkan kepala dan menyuapkan nasi lesu seperti itu, Yoona jadi tidak tega melihatnya. Ia juga mendapati hal serupa dari Baekhyun belakangan ini. Ini benar menjelaskan sebuah masalah benar adanya di antara mereka.

Wanita Byun itu kemudian meraih telapak tangan Chanyeol di atas meja untuk mendapatkan perhatian, lalu melemparkan senyuman hangatnya untuk anak itu. "Selesaikan masalah kalian baik-baik, jangan terpengaruh dengan sikap Baekhyun yang galak seperti itu, karena sebenarnya Baekhyun itu pribadi yang sensitif dan dia selalu menunggu untuk sebuah penjelasan."

Chanyeol sedikitnya termangu untuk tuturan Yoona. Selama ini Chanyeol malah berpikir Baekhyun tidak pernah butuh penjelasan apapun dari dirinya. Pernikahan mereka yang terjalin selama 18 tahun itu nyatanya benar tidak membuat Chanyeol paham karena tiap kali masalah ada, baik Chanyeol maupun Baekhyun pun sama-sama diam tak mengungkit, dan kemudian masalah itu akan membaik setelah beberapa hari mereka saling mendiami seperti itu.

Fokus Chanyeol kemudian tertuju pada wajah Yoona. Ia tahu seperti apa kehadiran wanita itu dulu yang selalu memperbaiki kesalahpahaman di antara dirinya bersama Baekhyun. Tapi semenjak ketiadaan Yoona, Chanyeol ingat hubungan dirinya bersama Baekhyun tak lagi seharmonis dulu. Jelas Chanyeol membuncah dalam rindu pada wanita itu. Ia ingin mengadu tentang masalahnya kali ini bersama Baekhyun, tapi kemudian Chanyeol sadar ia tak pantas untuk itu sebab dia tidak berhasil menjaga titipan Yoona sebelum wanita itu meninggal.

Mata Chanyeol mulai terasa memanas tanpa disadari, berikut dadanya berubah menyempit begitu semakin lama dia memandang Yoona dengan nyata.

"Maafkan aku, Nyonya Byun."

Ini benar mengenai Baekhyun yang memilih bercerai dengannya dan menumpuk rasa benci seperti itu.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras selama ini, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mempertahankan hubungan kami. Aku minta maaf karena tidak bisa menjadi orang yang bisa kau andalkan. Baekhyun bahkan menderita bersamaku."

Yoona terkejut, benar tak tahu masalah di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun akan terdengar lebih rumit. Lebih daripada itu, sejak kapan mereka menjalin hubungan? Mengapa Yoona tidak pernah tahu? Dan mengapa Baekhyun tidak pernah berbicara apapun kepadanya? Namun dibanding mengeluarkan semua borongan pertanyaan itu, Yoona alih-alih merasa ikut khawatir melihat bagaimana Chanyeol begitu serius dalam hal ini.

"Kau perlu memperbaiki kesalahanmu di sana, Chan. Jangan membiarkannya tetap rusak dan menyakiti diri kalian berdua."

Itu benar seperti hantaman besar di kepala Chanyeol. Konyol bagaimana ia menemukan dirinya tahunya mengesempatkan diri untuk bersenang-senang di sini tanpa berpikir kembalinya dia kesini mungkin adalah kesempatan yang diberikan kepadanya untuk meluruskan masalah mereka.

Benar. Dengan begitu Chanyeol takkan melakukan hal yang sama dan bersikap mulai _gentle_ untuk menjelaskan semuanya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mengerti. Aku akan melakukannya, Bu." Chanyeol berujar mantap tanpa menyadari sematan apa yang digunakannya pada Yoona. Tapi tahunya wanita itu tersenyum lebar mendengarnya.

"Iya, bagus. Panggilah aku seperti itu karena aku sudah menganggapmu sebagai anakku."

Barulah Chanyeol sadar dan pria itu langsung memalu.

"Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan." Donghae mengerjap-ngerjap sesudahnya. Dua orang yang lainnya sontak tertawa ringan, mereka bahkan hampir melupakan eksistensi Donghae di sini.

...

Chanyeol bukan tak tahu bagaimana tak sukanya Baekhyun dengan kehadirannya di sini yang tanpa diduga ini. Diamnya Baekhyun adalah tanda-tanda juga dengusan serta tatapan tajam lelaki itu kepadanya cukup menjadi santapan tak enak untuk Chanyeol. Tapi dia tidak lagi tersinggung, apalagi balik melakukan hal yang serupa.

Petuahan Yoona sedikit banyak memberikannya pencerahan. Sikap Baekhyun yang seperti itu bukanlah dalam artian yang sesungguhnya, sebenarnya Baekhyun hanya mengklamufase jiwa submisifnya dengan bersikap sok tidak peduli seperti itu. Sekarang Chanyeol mulai mengerti.

Jadi di sinilah Chanyeol, menghampiri Baekhyun tanpa ragu kemudian mengambil duduk di samping _carrier_ itu. Lembab batang pohon yang menjadi alas mereka duduk tidak mengurungkannya. Chanyeol diam memikirkan kata apa yang harus ia pakai untuk mengawali pembicaraannya ini, dan tahunya itu membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama.

Baekhyun mulai risih dengan kedatangan Chanyeol yang tanpa maksud itu. Lantas helaan nafasnya keluar keras untuk menyentak Chanyeol kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa sih yang kau lakukan itu?" Ujar Baekhyun tak benar ingin menyembunyikan nada sarkastisnya di sana. "Kau ingin menarik perhatian orang tuaku, ya?"

"Sudah kubilang karena aku merindukan mereka." Chanyeol menyahut. Ia tidak tahu efeknya adalah gugup ketika Baekhyun memberikan tatapan sejurus kepadanya.

"Kau bahkan tidak ada saat di hari kematian mereka."

"Itu, aku—"

"Kau pergi entah kemana dan ponselmu tidak aktif." Baekhyun memotong cepat, masih mempertahankan matanya di sana dan memandang Chanyeol tanpa ekspresi. "Seharusnya aku tahu saat itu kau pasti sedang bersenang-senang bersama selingkuhanmu." Lalu tersenyum kecut di akhir mengingat hari itu.

"Aku tidak berselingkuh." Chanyeol segera menyangkal. Dia tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun terus berpikiran seperti itu dan membuat kesalahpahaman terus-menerus berlangsung.

"Lantas?"

"Aku sedang berusaha untuk sebuah posisi."

"Persetan." Baekhyun berdecih lalu membuang mukanya tidak ingin menatap Chanyeol. "Kau benar-benar mementingkan sebuah posisi di atas segala-galanya, tidakkah kau menyadari itu."

"Aku melakukannya untukmu dan anak-anak, Baek." Chanyeol membela. Udara kosong pun tahu dan pernah menjadi saksi dia benar-benar melakukan segala hal untuk Baekhyun. "Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bekerja diperilakukan seperti anjing selama ini. Aku menuruti semua perintah mereka, bahkan jika itu mencari jarum di tumpukan _stepless_ sekalipun. Kau tidak akan pernah tahu rasanya. Pekerjaanku yang baik sama sekali tidak pernah dilihat, karena itu aku perlu menjadi anjing untuk mereka."

Ungkapan itu seperti lambaian angin di malam hari, menusuk tiap inchi Chanyeol dengan membawa kilasan bagaimana dirinya di sana. Chanyeol tidak berbohong bagaimana itu seperti menyakiti dirinya sendiri karena tahunya dia mendapatkan hal yang sia-sia setelahnya, alih-alih membahagiakan Baekhyun seperti apa yang dia inginkan.

"Aku sudah berusaha keras selama ini, Baek. Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?" Mata Chanyeol sedikit banyak mulai terasa panas di sana. Dia benar-benar telah berusaha keras selama ini, menekan harga dirinya di hari lalu demi mempertahankan apa yang dia inginkan membawa kabar bahagia untuk Baekhyun. Tapi kenyataan Chanyeol tidak bisa melakukannya. Lebih daripada itu Baekhyun tidak pernah bahagia dibuatnya.

"Lalu kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu?" Baekhyun memandang balik Chanyeol kembali, sorot serupa itu bertemu dalam sendu yang sama. Baekhyun tidak bisa lagi menahan semua dorongan hatinya untuk mengaku. "Jika kau ingin membahagiakanku, kau seharusnya tak mengabaikanku. Yang kubutuhkan hanya kau, Chanyeol. Tapi apa kau ingat seperti apa kau mengacuhkanku ketika aku bersedih karena ditinggalkan orang tuaku?"

Chanyeol terdiam. Dia ingat betul akan hal itu. Baekhyun menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk mengikhlaskan kepergian orang tuanya, dan Chanyeol ingat pula apa yang dia habiskan saat itu memang benar seperti apa yang Baekhyun katakan, namun bukan dalam artian yang sama. Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar berniat untuk mengabaikan Baekhyun.

"Seharusnya kau ada di sisiku, menangis bersamaku, Yeol. Bukan datang dengan cengiran bodoh, mengajakku untuk bersenang-senang." Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya lesu melihat keterdiaman itu. "Kau tidak memahami bagaimana perasaanku, Chanyeol. Kau pikir aku bisa bahagia hanya dengan setumpuk uang yang kau beri?"

Setelah itu Baekhyun memilih untuk mengangkat tubuhnya dan mengakhiri topik pembicaraan ini. Pertahanannya benar runtuh bila ia mengingat bagaimana kehidupan rumah tangganya bersama Chanyeol, suaminya itu bahkan tidak pernah memahami dirinya dan Chanyeol tidak pernah berubah untuknya.

Baekhyun pergi, tanpa tahu Chanyeol di belakang sana menyahut dalam lirihan pita suara—memperdengarkan apa yang menjadi janji kepada dirinya sendiri selama ini.

"Karena aku tidak ingin melihatmu menangis, Baek. Aku ingin membuatmu selalu tersenyum, melupakan semua kesedihanmu bersamaku."

...

 _Di balik pintu sana, Chanyeol tahu ia pasti akan menemukan lagi sosok Baekhyun yang sedang menangis. Itu sudah terjadi selama beberapa hari, hal pertama yang didapatinya ketika masuk kamar adalah pundak bergetar Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mampu bila terus melihat hal itu lagi dan lagi._

 _Sampai kapan Baekhyun akan terus bersedih seperti itu? Dan apa yang bisa Chanyeol lakukan untuk membuat suaminya tersenyum lagi dan melupakan kesedihan selepas ditinggal orang tuanya? Chanyeol tak tahu._

 _Pada akhirnya Chanyeol berakhir urung memasuki kamar, menunggu dalam diam di ruang tengah sampai tengah malam sambil berpikir bagaimana caranya menyenangi Baekhyun saat ini. Ketika sekiranya Baekhyun sudah tertidur di dalam sana, barulah Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar dan sekuat mungkin menahan pertahanannya ketika ia menemukan kondisi Baekhyun yang sangat kacau dengan mata bengkak seperti itu. Bekas air mata tertinggal banyak di bantal mereka, tisu berserakan di lantai, dan tak luput jejak basah di wajah Baekhyun. Chanyeol sakit melihat keadaan suaminya._

 _"Kau baru pulang?" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun membuka matanya di sana dan bersuara._

 _Chanyeol cepat tergugu dan tanpa berpikir panjang segera berdalih, "Ya. Aku lembur."_

 _Hanya helaan nafas yang menyahuti Chanyeol setelah itu. Baekhyun berbalik, memunggungi Chanyeol dan kembali tertidur._

 _ **Itu adalah awal dimana keretakan hubungan mereka.**_

...

Kali ini Chanyeol tidak merasa bahwa ia sudah tertidur ketika mendapati kesadarannya kembali. Chanyeol berniat untuk melanjutkan tidurnya lebih lama, tapi suara _bip bip_ dari samping kepalanya cukup mengusik pria itu. Seingatnya jam _digital_ belum ia miliki saat ini.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membuka matanya, segera menoleh pada meja nakas untuk menghentikan benda yang bersuara itu. Namun tahunya pergerakan Chanyeol terhenti begitu saja di udara. Sedetik berselang pria itu sontak tersentak bangkit dengan mata melotot mengitari sekilingnya yang kini dia tempati.

 _Aku sudah kembali?_ Chanyeol bertanya-tanya di dalam kepalanya begitu mata dia menangkap satu per satu properti di dalam kamarnya... bersama Baekhyun. Belum sempat Chanyeol mencerna ini semua, sekonyong-konyong sebuah teriakan nyaring dari luar sana terdengar.

"Yak Park Chanyeol, sampai kapan kau akan tidur seperti keledai!"

 _Baekhyun.._

Sama seperti sebelumnya, tergegas Chanyeol beranjak dari kasur untuk segera membuka pintu kamar. Dia seperti kesetanan saat melakukan hal itu sampai-sampai meninggalkan bunyi ribut di setiap langkahnya.

Jantungnya seketika berdetak keras. Kini Chanyeol benar menemukan sosok Baekhyun yang nyata berdiri di balik konter, hal pertama yang selalu didapati Chanyeol ketika rumah tangganya dulu masih terjalin. _Benarkah?_

"Baekhyun.." Chanyeol mencoba menarik langkah kakinya dengan kaku, mendekati Baekhyun di sana, namun terhenti lagi ketika Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja memiringkan kepala ke arahnya.

"Kau tidak akan mengantar anak-anak sekolah?"

Chanyeol lagi dibuat tersentak. Dalam ukuran diameter mata yang sama lebarnya, ia menoleh ke arah dimana meja makan berada. Matanya seperti akan mencuat keluar—ketiga anaknya yang berada di balik meja menjadi alasan mengapa Chanyeol berubah cengeng seperti bayi.

 _Njes. Njek. Nji.._

Betapa Chanyeol merindukan mereka. Tidak membiarkan sedetikpun terlewat, Chanyeol segera menarik langkahnya untuk memeluk ketiga sosok itu. Tapi sebelum Chanyeol berhasil menyentuh mereka, ketiga siluet itu langsung mengabur dan hilang di pandangannya begitu saja. Begitupun dengan Baekhyun di balik konter.

Chanyeol terpaku. Setetes air matanya berhasil jatuh berikut ia menyadari dirinya hanya berdiri di sini seorang diri.

"B-Baek? Baekhyun?! K-Kalian kemana?"

Sebuah air seketika menciprat tepat ke depan wajahnya. Chanyeol mencoba memalingkan wajah menghindari cipratan itu. Ia berkerut kening sambil bertanya-tanya darimana datangnya air ini.

"Lihat bocah ini, tidurnya sudah seperti mayat."

Itu suara Sooyoung, ibunya.

Sontak kesadaran Chanyeol tertarik sepenuhnya, dia membuka mata dan langsung menemukan tubuh ibunya pertama kali—tak luput satu gayung berada di tangan wanita itu. Perasaannya jauh lebih nyata dibanding yang sebelumnya, dan Chanyeol berubah kosong.

Ini masih di tahun 1999.

Sooyoung sudah siap mundur selangkah untuk mewanti-wanti amukan Chanyeol yang akan ia dapati setelah dirinya membangunkan dengan cara seperti tadi. Tapi tahunya Chanyeol bangun dan beranjak begitu saja tanpa meninggalkan kata apapun. Lebih dari itu, anaknya ini bahkan tidak terlihat seperti menyadari eksistensinya di sini.

Sooyoung berubah mendengus. Lagi Chanyeol menunjukkan sifat yang aneh belakangan ini, dan itu membuatnya khawatir sebab Chanyeol bahkan tidak mencoba terbuka kepadanya.

Sedang di dalam kamar mandi, termangu Chanyeol menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin.

"Sampai kapan aku ada di sini.."

Chanyeol merindukan ketiga anaknya...

...

 _ **10 tahun pernikahan...**_

 _Chanyeol berdehem dua kali, menstabilkan pita suaranya terlebih dahulu sebelum kemudian membuka pintu rumah dan langsung menarik wajah cerianya di sana._

 _"Baekhyun~" Pria itu berdayu menyerukan nama sang suami. Tarikan senyum di bibirnya Chanyeol coba pertahankan dalam ukuran yang sama begitu ia temukan Baekhyun di atas sofa dengan wajah murung—lagi. "Ayo kita makan di luar, aku mendapatkan gaji bonusku. Bagaimana dengan karaoke? Atau kita—"_

 _"Aku tidak mau."_

 _Potongan kata cepat dari Baekhyun itu mendiamkan Chanyeol untuk beberapa saat. Sekilas sorot matanya tampak meneduh tertuju pada Baekhyun yang terduduk memeluk kedua kaki seperti itu tanpa ingin melirik kembali padanya. Chanyeol memilih untuk memutuskan arahnya dengan mengedarkan mata ke arah lain._

 _"Kalau begitu dimana Njek dan Njes?"_

 _"Kamar." Masih dalam nada suara yang sama, Baekhyun menjawab._

 _"Baiklah, aku akan pergi dengan anak-anak." Chanyeol hendak menarik langkahnya sebelum itu kembali tertahan, dan ia berbalik menatap Baekhyun sekali lagi. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut? Bukankah minggu kemarin kau ingin pergi ke karaoke?"_

 _Jawaban yang sama masih Chanyeol dapati dari Baekhyun berupa gelengan._

 _"Baiklah."_

 _Chanyeol masuk ke dalam kamar anaknya, memberitahu pada Jackson dan Jesper mereka akan pergi keluar hari ini. Tentu itu disambut bahagia oleh Park Junior. Setelah itu mereka pergi dan tersisa Baekhyun seorang di dalam rumah._

 _Bibir_ carrier _itu sontak bergetar, dan Baekhyun tak ingin menahan itu lebih lama lagi langsung mengeluarkan tangis kecewanya ketika itu juga. Sedari tadi dia telah sengaja menunggu kepulangan Chanyeol di sini, berharap suaminya itu akan menemaninya, siap mendengarkan kesedihannya yang telah ditinggalkan kedua orangtuanya, dan kemudian menangis bersamanya._

 _Tapi tahunya setelah Chanyeol pulang, apa yang diinginkan Baekhyun tidak dikabulkan pria itu. Chanyeol malah lebih ingin pergi bersenang-senang seperti itu, dan Chanyeol bahkan tidak mengindahkan keadaan kacaunya yang seperti ini, lebih-lebih bertanya mengenai keadaannya. Baekhyun sama sekali tidak sedang ingin berkaraoke, atau berbelanja, atau makan-makan di luar, atau lain halnya lagi yang bisa melepas kesedihannya saat ini. Baekhyun tidak sedang menginginkan hal itu semua karena, satu yang bisa membuatnya tenang adalah ketika dirinya berada di pelukan Chanyeol._

 _Dan Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan hal itu sama sekali di dalam keadaannya yang seperti ini. Dia sendiri, menangis sendiri, berkicau sendiri, dan mengadu sendiri. Mengapa Baekhyun harus melakukan hal itu sendirian di saat dia bahkan sudah punya seorang suami?_

 _Chanyeol sudah tidak peduli pada dirinya. Itu mungkin jawaban yang bisa Baekhyun kesimpulkan untuk apa yang terjadi hanya dilalui olehnya seorang diri seperti ini. Baekhyun seperti tidak mempunyai penopang di dalam hidupnya._

 _Tangisan Baekhyun masih berlangsung seperti itu, isakan dalam masih sama adanya, dan terkadang raungan kecil diperdengarkan pula olehnya di dalam kamar. Dia tidak tahu bahwasannya Chanyeol sudah pulang, dan Baekhyun terlalu sibuk dalam pikirannya hingga dia pun tak pernah menyadari di balik tangisnya ini selalu ada Chanyeol yang selalu ingin menghampirinya dan memeluknya._

 _Seperti saat ini. Namun Chanyeol terlalu takut dia akan sama lemahnya di hadapan Baekhyun karena, Chanyeol sudah berjanji pada Yoona dia tidak akan membuat Baekhyun menangis dan akan terus membahagiakannya, membuatnya tersenyum, dan melupakan kesedihannya._

 _..._

 _ **Saat itu kita seharusnya meluruskan hubungan kita yang perlahan mulai kusut, bukan malah mengabaikan dan bergantung pada pepatah waktu akan mengobati penderitaan.**_

 _Bersambung—_

...

Inginnya sih ending di chapter 5, semoga aja bisa :D terima kasih yang sudah mau baca dan singgah di kotak review, jangan bosan-bosan yea~


	4. Chapter 4 : Here, We Are

_a Chanbaek Fanfiction by Bikiya_

 **"From The Future Back to The Past"** based on K-DRAMA **"GoBack Couple"**

* * *

 _...ketika takdir menolak Chanyeol dan Baekhyun untuk bercerai._

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoy it~! ^-^**

.

.

.

...

Belakangan ini Kyungsoo terlihat lebih sering melamun sendirian, Baekhyun tentu menyadari hal itu. Di antara dirinya dan Joohyun, Kyungsoo memang yang lebih tenang kepribadiannya, tapi tenangnya lelaki Do itu kali ini berbeda.

Baekhyun ingat Kyungsoo memang pernah melalui hal yang sama di tahun sekarang. Dan setelah itu Kyungsoo sedikit berbeda sebelum pergi menghilang beberapa tahun kemudian. _Mungkin dari sinilah awal masalah yang dihadapi Kyungsoo,_ tebak Baekhyun seperti itu. Maka satu yang harus Baekhyun lakukan kali ini adalah membuat Kyungsoo terbuka, mengingat dulu yang dia lakukan saat itu hanya membiarkannya karena tidak cukup peka.

"Kyung." Mulai Baekhyun, menghampiri Kyungsoo di taman belakang kampus kemudian duduk di samping lelaki itu. Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum kecil menyambut kehadirannya. "Sepertinya kita berdua sedang dilanda kebingungan yang sama."

Baekhyun tidak berpura-pura omong-omong, ia pun memang sedang memiliki sesuatu di dalam kepalanya—sama seperti Kyungsoo saat ini. Menemukan sahabatnya itu hanya berkerut alis memandangnya, Baekhyun berdecak kecil kemudian.

"Maksudku sekarang, kita sama-sama sedang punya masalah." Sambung Baekhyun.

"Kupikir masalahmu itu sudah lama terjadi." Kyungsoo menyahut kontan, berhubung keanehan sikap Baekhyun sudah berlangsung lama. Sekarang Kyungsoo paham, perubahan sikap seseorang bisa terjadi karena pengaruh dari masalah yang dialami, termasuk dirinya. Baekhyun bahkan tahu kini dia sedang mempunyai masalah pertama yang cukup berat di dalam hidupnya.

" _Yeah_.." Baekhyun menghela nafas panjang. "Tapi aku tidak bercerita pada siapapun, dan itu sungguh mengacaukanku." Ringisnya, kemudian menoleh memandang Kyungsoo penuh arti. "Haruskah kita berbagi bersama-sama?"

"Masalahmu adalah bersama Chanyeol, kan?"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" Memekik tanpa sadar Baekhyun lakukan, sedang Kyungsoo tampak tidak sama terkejutnya untuk pembenaran Baekhyun—alih-alih mengangkat bahu ringan seperti itu.

"Tidak terlalu tahu, sih."

"Itu benar." Baekhyun bergumam kecil. Mata kecilnya lantas bergulir ke depan, sesaat menerawang ruang masalah antara dirinya bersama Chanyeol seperti apa. "Aku dan dia sudah mengenal lama sekali, kupikir kita sudah saling tahu satu sama lain, tapi ternyata tidak dengan kesalahpahaman yang sering terjadi di antara kami."

Kyungsoo tanpa sadar mulai fokus sepenuhnya pada Baekhyun dan ia sudah siap untuk mencerna tiap patahan kata yang keluar dari sahabatnya itu. Ini benar mengenai sesuatu di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun—yang bahkan tidak diduga-duga sebelumnya mereka sudah dekat sejauh ini.

"Persamaan aku dan Chanyeol adalah saling mendiamkan. Satu masalah datang tidak pernah kita selesaikan bersama, lalu masalah itu tertutup dengan satu masalah yang lain. Tapi sebenarnya itu tidak pernah benar-benar tertutup."

Setiap masalah yang terjadi di dalam rumah tangganya, nyatanya tak benar hilang dan selesai, namun Baekhyun tidak pernah mengungkit hal itu kembali dalam pembicaraan serius bersama Chanyeol. Hanya bertingkah seolah-olah hatinya yang mengganjal tidak pernah ada. Begitupun ketika masalah-masalah baru lainnya datang. Sampai kemudian itu membuat sebuah tumpukan di hati.

"Kami tidak terbuka satu sama lain, dan membiarkan semuanya terus berjalan seperti apa yang kita pikirkan. Sampai akhirnya kita pun dibuat jengah dan memilih untuk terserah apa yang kita mau. Tapi kemudian, disaat apa yang kita mau telah terjadi, akar dari permasalahan kita kini terungkap. Dan kenyataannya semua masalah itu benar hanya mengenai kesalahpahaman."

Sesuatu dalam dada Baekhyun rasakan mulai bergemuruh di sana, itu membuatnya tanpa sadar mengernyit sakit. Baekhyun tidak ingin mengelak ketika hatinya meratap sedih pada kehidupan pernikahannya yang gagal seperti ini hanya karena kesalahpahaman semata.

"Menurutmu siapa yang salah di sini, Kyung?" Baekhyun tertunduk. Ia tak begitu butuh sebuah jawaban sebenarnya, karena baik dia atau Chanyeol yang salah—itu takkan merubah apapun.

"Kesalahpahaman apa yang terjadi memangnya?"

"Chanyeol mengacuhkanku karena pekerjaan yang dia miliki jadi kupikir dia sudah tidak peduli padaku, namun sebenarnya Chanyeol hanya sedang berusaha untuk membahagiakanku. Dan aku baru tahu itu."

"Kupikir tidak ada yang salah di sini, selain hanya karena ruang komunikasi kalian yang kurang."

Ujaran Kyungsoo betul dicermati Baekhyun sampai kini otak belakangnya kembali membentuk bayangan seperti apa yang dikatakan Kyungsoo. Dia dan Chanyeol tidak pernah benar-benar memiliki ruang komunikasi yang cukup banyak untuk membicarakan kehidupan pernikahan mereka.

Baekhyun menyadari hal itu sekarang, betapa sempitnya waktu yang dia miliki bersama Chanyeol dibanding saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Setelah menikah sebuah pekerjaan menjadi penting untuk Chanyeol. Dan itu wajar. Sementara Baekhyun, walau dia berdiam diri di rumah, dia memiliki beberapa anak yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya.

Keterbatasannya waktu membuat mereka tidak pernah sadar jarak demi jarak mulai tersisa. Baekhyun sudah mulai terbiasa, begitupun dengan Chanyeol, mereka nyaman-nyaman saja. Tapi tahunya sebuah kebiasaan itulah yang membuat mereka akhirnya berada di sini.

Ini hanyalah masalah _quality time_ yang tak benar mereka gunakan dengan baik.

"Kau benar." Aku Baekhyun dalam sebuah desahan berat.

"Err.. Baekhyun."

Lirihan suara Kyungsoo yang berubah cepat mengais kesadaran Baekhyun kemudian. _Carrier_ itu menoleh dan menemukan Kyungsoo bersama raut wajah menahan sesuatu.

"Dua hari yang lalu Jongin mengajakku pacaran." Ungkap Kyungsoo selanjutnya.

Baekhyun tidak heran mengapa Kyungsoo mengatakan hal itu pertama kali. Mungkin benar akar permasalahan Kyungsoo adalah dari pria bernama Kim Jongin itu.

"Kalau kau tidak terlalu menyukainya, jangan memaksakan diri."

"Tidak." Kyungsoo tahunya menggeleng banyak, menyangkal keras untuk ucapan Baekhyun. "Aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya. Tapi kupikir aku bukanlah orang yang tepat untuk Jongin."

"Mengapa seperti itu?" Alis Baekhyun lantas terangkat satu. Kyungsoo tidak pernah merendah diri seperti itu, apalagi untuk hal yang bersangkutan dengan Jongin, seingat Baekhyun.

"Karena Jongin adalah anak tunggal sedangkan aku tidak akan bisa memberikan dia keturunan. Aku bukan seorang _carrier_ , Baek."

"Apa?!" Saraf Baekhyun kontan mencapai puncak. Motoriknya bergerak cepat mendekati Kyungsoo dalam pelototan mata berlebih. Wajar, Baekhyun hanya terkejut—sebenarnya dia tercengang. "Kupikir kau seorang _carrier_ sejati."

Kyungsoo mengindahkan itu dengan gelengan kepala yang lesu. "Aku tidak. Aku pikir awalnya juga begitu karena aku memiliki karakteristik yang sama seperti seorang _carrier_ , tapi beberapa hari yang lalu aku mengecek ke dokter dan _CT Scan_ tidak menemukan rahim di dalam tubuhku. Aku seorang pria tulen, Baek."

Untuk sesaat Baekhyun hanya terdiam kosong menatap Kyungsoo. Dia mengerti kini bagaimana kepergian Kyungsoo yang terjadi setelah merencanakan pernikahan dengan Jongin adalah kebaikan untuk Jongin sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tahu ternyata Kyungsoo menyimpan hal ini seorang diri selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kyung.."

"Karena itu aku tidak mau membuat Jongin kecewa."

"Aku mengerti itu, Kyung." Baekhyun menyahut. "Tapi perlu kau tahu, Jongin sangat mencintaimu. Dia bahkan tidak mau melirik pada yang lain selain kepadamu."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Satu tolehan kepala Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun sedikitnya tergugu. Ia tidak mungkin mengatakan di masa depan Kyungsoo dan Jongin bertunangan, dan Jongin yang depresi setelah Kyungsoo menghilang tiba-tiba. Itu bahkan belum terjadi di tahun sekarang. Tapi itu cukup membuat Baekhyun tahu bahwasannya Jongin mencintai Kyungsoo dalam-dalam.

"Itu—Jongin yang mengatakannya padaku." Jawab Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

"Kupikir kalian tidak akrab." Kyungsoo kembali membuang pandangannya ke depan. "Bagaimana dengan keluarga Jongin kelak?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Tangannya serta merta meraih tangan milik yang lainnya untuk ia genggam, berikut sorot mata meyakini Baekhyun berikan pula pada Kyungsoo.

"Percayalah, kau akan tetap membuat Jongin bahagia dan tidak akan mengecewakan siapapun."

...

Terlahir menjadi seorang _carrier_ tentunya tidak selalu berdampak positif. Bagi Baekhyun sendiri yang benar merupakan _carrier_ sejati cukup merepotkan. Dinding rahim di dalam tubuhnya akan mengalami hal yang sama seperti rahim wanita kebanyakan di bulan-bulan tertentu, menebal dengan darah kotor yang memenuhi. Namun bedanya, pada seorang _carrier_ dinding yang menebal itu hanya berefek nyeri pada perut dan pinggang. Tapi rasanya jauh lebih sakit. Bagaimanapun rahim yang kosong sedang terisi dengan darah kotor, untuk membuat darah-darah itu hilang perlu obat untuk menanganinya.

Hari ini adalah hari pertama datang nyeri pada Baekhyun. Lelaki Byun itu betul merutuk ketika dia tidak mendapati obat itu di dalam tasnya. Baekhyun berakhir tidak berdaya di dalam kelas, ia tak mampu pergi kemana-mana, dan membiarkan Joohyun dan Kyungsoo pergi meninggalkannya ke kantin.

"Hai, _babe_. Makan siang bersama?" Sebuah sapaan langsung didapati Joohyun ketika dia masuk areal kantin. Itu jelas merupakan Sehun yang kini merangkulnya, dan sengaja membawa Joohyun menjauh dari Kyungsoo.

Sementara itu sosok Jongin yang juga ditinggal Sehun hanya berdiri canggung di samping Kyungsoo. Jongin menemukan lelaki Do itu kini cemberut menyusul siluet Joohyun di sana. Jongin benar tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk sebuah sapaan.

"Hai." Dan berakhir menyapa konyol seperti itu. Jongin menjadi kaku berdekatan dengan Kyungsoo seperti itu, karena ia tahu betul bagaimana Kyungsoo yang mulai menghindarinya semenjak dia mengajak lelaki itu berpacaran. _Mungkin Kyungsoo memang tidak menyukainya,_ pikir Jongin mengertikan hal tersebut.

Tapi tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menggandeng tangannya seperti itu. Jongin tidak bisa untuk tidak terkejut.

"Ayo makan bersama." Ujar Kyungsoo menambahkan. Tentu saja itu tidak akan ditolak oleh Jongin yang sekarang wajahnya sudah kembali sumringah seperti biasa.

Hanya Chanyeol seorang yang tidak mendapatkan seseorang di sampingnya. Mendengus Chanyeol pun lakukan sembari terpaksa mengekori Jongin dan Kyungsoo di hadapannya.

"Baekhyun tidak bersama kalian?" Chanyeol mengeluarkan suara ketika sudah menggabungkan dirinya di antara kedua pasangan yang sedang dimabuk asmara itu.

Joohyun menggeleng pertama kali. "Baekhyun sedang nyeri datang hormon, jadi dia tidak mau pergi kemana-mana."

Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, dia ingat ini memang tanggalnya Baekhyun. "Apa dia tidak minum obat?"

"Baekhyun lupa membawanya."

 _Itu tidak baik_ , pikiran Chanyeol sontak tertuju pada hal itu. Pria Park itu tahu betul bagaimana Baekhyun yang suka menjadi cengeng ketika nyeri datang bulan.

"Aish, dasar pelupa." Gerutunya, tanpa sadar langsung mendirikan tungkai seperti itu.

"Kau mau kemana, Yeol?" Sehun langsung bertanya.

"Beli obat untuk Baekhyun."

Selepas itu Chanyeol benar memberanjakkan dirinya tanpa peduli air wajah seperti apa yang selanjutnya diperlihatkan keempat orang lainnya di sana. Pengecualian untuk Kyungsoo.

"Aku benar'kan." Lelaki itu bahkan mengulas senyum penuh arti pada sosok Chanyeol yang menghilang di persimpangan.

"Aku masih tidak percaya." Itu Sehun dan Jongin yang bergumam mengenai hubungan di antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

...

Benar saja. Chanyeol menemukan Baekhyun di dalam kelasnya tengah menunduk di balik tangan terlipat seperti itu. Samar-samar pundak Baekhyun bergetar, Chanyeol tidak salah telah datang kemari.

Langkah pria itu pun memasuki kelas Baekhyun, menuju dimana bangku Baekhyun berada kemudian meletakkan sebungkus obat yang dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini.

"Ini, minumlah." Ujarnya.

Perlahan-lahan kepala Baekhyun terangkat, keningnya tampak mengernyit saat mendapati tubuh Chanyeol di hadapannya. Kemudian mendengus ia lakukan, namun tak menolak untuk obat yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Kau selalu menangis saat datang hormon."

Baekhyun merengut tak suka setelah meminum obat yang diberikan Chanyeol. "Itu karena kau tidak merasakannya."

"Sudah tahu sakit, kenapa tidak bawa obatnya?"

"Aku lupa."

Chanyeol menghela nafas kecil, lalu melepaskan tas di punggungnya. "Awas sebentar." Perintahnya, dan Baekhyun menuruti tanpa protes ketika Chanyeol meletakkan tas di depan Baekhyun sementara Chanyeol sendiri kini mendudukkan dirinya di samping _carrier_ itu. "Tidurlah, aku akan memijatmu."

"Tidak perlu."

Chanyeol berdecak menemukan penolakan itu, padahal ia tahu betul pijatan sedang dibutuhkan Baekhyun saat ini. Di saat mereka masih menikah, Baekhyun sendiri yang bahkan suka meminta dipijati. "Jangan keras kepala, Baek."

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lagi tak menolak bagaimana Chanyeol menidurkan dirinya di atas tas pria itu sebagai bantal kemudian Chanyeol memijat pinggangnya. Baekhyun akui perlakuan Chanyeol ini sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa sakit yang menjalar di daerah perutnya. Itu membuat Baekhyun nyaman, rasanya sama tiap kali Chanyeol membantu mengurangi nyerinya yang seperti ini di setiap malam. Pria itu bahkan sudah seperti tahu dimana letaknya.

"Baekhyun, kau tidur?"

Mata Baekhyun yang sudah terpejam tahunya kembali terbuka saat Chanyeol bertanya seperti itu. "Tidak."

Sesaat keduanya memilih untuk menjemput keterdiaman. Chanyeol masih betah menggerakkan tangan di tempat yang sama untuk Baekhyun, begitu pula satu yang lainnya yang merasa nyaman. Mereka seperti itu tanpa menyadari bagaimana susupan rindu saling menyelinap ke dalam diri mereka ketika tubuh mereka berada di jarak yang seperti ini.

"Aku minta maaf." Pelan suara Chanyeol yang berbisik lantas memecah keheningan itu. Baekhyun terdiam dan menunggu imbuhan yang diberikan Chanyeol selanjutnya. "Kupikir kau benar. Aku tidak memahamimu selama ini, aku hanya melakukan apa yang kuanggap benar."

"Tak apa, itu wajar, kau sudah dituntut untuk menjadi seorang pelindung untuk keluarga." Gumam Baekhyun mengerti, kemudian menggigit bibir ragu ia lakukan tanpa sadar. "Lantas jika kau tidak berselingkuh, kemana perginya kau saat orangtuaku meninggal? Kau bilang kau menyayangi mereka."

"Aku...dikurung." Sendu Chanyeol berujar.

Pada tempatnya Baekhyun mengernyit, ia berdengung tak mengerti dan kontan menarik tubuhnya untuk menghadap Chanyeol. "Apa maksudmu dikurung? Siapa yang mengurungmu?"

"Sudah kubilang aku menjadi anjing peliharaan untuk atasanku. Aku melakukan apa yang diperintahkan Direktur Choi, termasuk untuk menyembunyikan para selingkuhannya dari Nyonya Choi, istrinya." Chanyeol tersenyum kecut untuk kilasan di malam itu, sebenarnya dia ngilu bila mengingatnya. "Saat itu ada kesalahpahaman. Aku membawa selingkuhan Direktur Choi untuk dibawa ke tempat lain, tapi jalang itu mengira aku adalah musuhnya jadi dia menghubungi para anak buahnya untuk menghajarku. Aku sudah berusaha untuk menjelaskan pada mereka, tapi mereka tidak percaya sebelum Direktur Choi sendiri yang datang dan membenarkan pengakuanku. Aku dihajar dan dikurung oleh mereka tanpa makan dan minum selama dua hari. Ponselku tertinggal di dalam mobil, itulah kenapa aku tidak mengangkat panggilanmu, Baek. Saat Direktur Choi datang dan semuanya selesai, aku terkejut melihat beribu pesan darimu yang memakiku untuk segera pulang."

Chanyeol melihat bagaimana kini retina Baekhyun melebar untuk apa yang ia ceritakan. Dia tahu seberapa menyedihkan dirinya di sana, namun Chanyeol tetap melanjutkan apa yang ia pendam selama ini.

"Kau tahu, semua pukulan yang diberikan para preman itu tidak lebih sakit daripada saat aku mendatangi rumah duka mertuaku sendiri, kemudian melihatmu dalam kondisi menangis seperti itu. Aku seperti melihat semua usaha yang kubangun hancur di hadapanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan untuk membangunnya lagi."

"Dan karena itu kau mengabaikanku?"

Chanyeol tertunduk, merasakan dengan nyata seperti apa denyut di dalam dadanya berpendar. Dia seperti melihat kembali usahanya yang benar berujung sia-sia, lebih-lebih menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai korban di sini.

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Ini hanya sulit untukku, kelemahanku adalah melihatmu menangis dan aku tidak bisa bersikap menjadi sosok yang paling kuat saat itu untukmu."

Kepala Baekhyun mulai terasa pening. Sekarang apa lagi yang menjadi kesalahpahaman di antara mereka?

"Chanyeol, aku tidak memintamu melindungiku. Kau tidak perlu menjadi pelindung untukku. Kau hanya perlu berada di sisiku, menatapku, memelukku, dan menangis bersamaku. Kau tidak perlu mencari nafkah sekeras itu, kau hanya perlu makan bersamaku." Mata serentak membuat pandangan Baekhyun menjadi buram oleh air mata. Baekhyun tak bisa menahan dirinya lagi, hormonnya meledak dan membuat emosi menjadi tidak stabil. Seharusnya ia pergi untuk mengistirahatkan dirinya, tapi sesuatu menahannya di sini untuk terus mendengarkan satu kenyataan yang lain.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin membuatmu tertawa, karena aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, kukira hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan. Aku tidak ingin melihat dan membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin melihat dan membuatmu tertawa. Maafkan aku.."

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengatakannya? Kupikir kau seperti itu karena sudah tidak peduli padaku."

"Aku selalu ingin mengatakannya, tapi kau tahu seberapa pengecutnya aku, Baekhyun." Chanyeol mengangkat pandangannya, namun ia malah menemukan keretakan hatinya yang lain ketika Baekhyun menangis dan segera menghapusnya seperti itu. Lagi. Dimana seharusnya Chanyeol lah yang melakukan semua itu.

"Lalu mengapa kau tidak menahanku saat aku meminta cerai kepadamu?" Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan nanar. Satu yang ingin dia ketahui alasannya, apakah ini juga hanya salah paham? "Aku menunggumu untuk menahanku saat itu, Chanyeol. Aku pikir kau akan menahanku saat kau terdiam cukup lama, tapi nyatanya kau membiarkanku seperti itu."

"Karena kupikir kau benar-benar menderita bersamaku, Baekhyun. Aku tidak bisa menahanmu jika nyatanya kau tidak bahagia selama ini."

Baekhyun tertegun sedang apapun yang ingin ia luapkan melebur di atas lidahnya begitu saja. Dari sana, Baekhyun menyadari kesalahannya. Tentu ia ingat persis di malam lalu kekalapannya meneriaki Chanyeol dan berseru seperti apa pada pria itu.

 _'...HIDUP BERSAMAMU MEMBUATKU MENDERITA!'_

"Maafkan aku, Baekhyun. Aku terlalu bodoh untuk memahamimu." Chanyeol hanya mampu mengucapkan kalimat itu. Untuk semua kesalahannya, apa yang ia pikirkan selama ini—tak benar tahu harus Chanyeol bagaimanakan. Semuanya membawa akhir yang seperti ini, maaf tidaklah cukup untuk mengembalikan keadaan seperti semula.

"Berhenti meminta maaf." Baekhyun pun bergumam seperti itu. Chanyeol terdiam, benar tak berani untuk menatap Baekhyun, berbanding terbalik dengan satu yang lebih mungil. "Satu kesamaan kita adalah saling diam dan berpikir waktu bisa mengobati segalanya. Ruang komunikasi kita terlalu sempit dan kesalahan kita sama-sama tidak membuat itu menjadi lebar. Aku menyadari hal itu. Kita berdualah yang salah Chanyeol, bukan kau atau aku."

Chanyeol mengangguk membenarkan di sana. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kedua tangan Baekhyun menangkup wajahnya dan membuat kontak mata mereka terhubung. Rasanya hangat, seperti mimpi yang dimiliki Chanyeol nyata terjadi.

"Kita tidak transparan satu sama lain." Setelah itu giliran Baekhyun yang menunduk, tangannya hendak terlepas dari wajah Chanyeol tetapi segera pria Park itu menahannya.

Apa yang akan Chanyeol katakan teralih ketika fokusnya cepat menarik atensian yang lain. Jari manis Baekhyun, ada lingkaran di sana yang tercetak jelas bekas cincin.

"Sejak kapan kau memiliki bekas ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kemudian.

Baekhyun melirik sesaat jemarinya. "Sejak aku melepas cincin pernikahan kita, aku tidak tahu ini akan sulit dihilangkan."

"Aku juga memilikinya." Chanyeol menunjukkan bekas serupa yang juga dimilikinya di jari yang sama.

Bekas itu seharusnya sudah hilang mengingat mereka sama-sama membuangnya sudah terhitung cukup lama. Tapi tahunya itu masih tertinggal di sana, bahkan tidak terlihat mengendur sedikitpun. Chanyeol awalnya tak mengerti, namun setelah melihat Baekhyun juga memiliki hal yang sama persis Chanyeol mulai menaruh sebuah pemikiran untuk hal tersebut.

Apalagi ketika Baekhyun mengimbuh. "Hal aneh terjadi setelah aku melepas cincinnya."

"Apa itu?"

"Sebuah guncangan besar aku rasakan, tapi anehnya itu tidak dirasakan oleh orang lain. Itu tidak mungkin hanya bagian dari imajinasiku."

"Aku juga begitu."

Chanyeol bergumam takjub. Ia mendapatkan Baekhyun kini menatapnya dalam diam, Chanyeol dengan senang hati membalasnya.

"Aku pikir aku tahu jalan kita pulang."

...

Cincin mereka adalah kuncinya. Chanyeol begitu menaruh harapan besar ketika tahu ia dan Baekhyun sama-sama mengalami kejadian yang aneh selepas cincin pernikahan mereka dibuang. Chanyeol sendiri bahkan sudah membaca dari berbagai buku tentang perjalanan mesin waktu ini, dan itu tidak ada jalan keluar yang lebih masuk akal untuknya—seperti menemukan gerbang untuk masuk ke perut bumi. Maka kini sebuah cincin sangat masuk akal untuknya. Dan dia harus mendapatkan cincin yang sama itu kembali.

Toko Perhiasan Armhany, Chanyeol masih ingat betul tempat dia membeli emas kawinnya bersama Baekhyun, dan ia benar menemukannya. Ini merupakan satu cincin yang tersisa dengan model serupa, karena itu Chanyeol bersyukur tidak terlambat.

Chanyeol sudah mantap ingin pulang. Ia tidak peduli apa yang akan selanjutnya terjadi, keberadaan anak-anaknya di masa depan sungguh Chanyeol rindukan. Setelah mengetahui kesalahpahaman antara dirinya dan Baekhyun selama ini, Chanyeol berpikir penjelajahan waktunya kemari hanyalah untuk berpergian sebentar sebelum kembali ke rumah yang sebenarnya. Perjalanannya adalah untuk mencintai dan menyayangi apa yang dia miliki. Sedang rumahnya adalah seseorang yang berani mendampinginya tanpa ragu.

 _Baekhyun..._ Dan Chanyeol tahu bagaimana perasaannya yang sama sekali tidak berkurang, lebih-lebih bertambah dengan kembalinya ia kemari. Chanyeol menyadari hal itu dan dia tak ingin menolak rasa rindu untuk kebersamaan dirinya bersama Baekhyun pula anak-anak di masa depan.

Itu membuat Chanyeol menggebu untuk pulang. Namun seketika semua kemantapan Chanyeol tahunya hilang sirna tatkala ia menemukan rumahnya yang ingin ia bawa pulang tampak lebih bersinar bersama Yoona di sana.

Sontak langkah Chanyeol terhenti. Di depan sana Chanyeol melihat seperti apa Baekhyun terlihat bahagia bergelayutan pada Yoona, sang ibu. Baekhyun tersenyum lebar sampai mata sipitnya membuat bukit yang indah, itu adalah apa yang tidak Chanyeol dapati lagi dari Baekhyun setelah kepergian Yoona. Chanyeol tidak mungkin tega menghilangkan sorot itu dengan membawa Baekhyun pulang... _ke ruang dimensi dimana Yoona sudah tidak ada_.

Chanyeol berakhir dilema kembali. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Baekhyun tampak senang, dan Chanyeol mengerti betul bagaimana Baekhyun merasakan kebersamaannya bersama Yoona. Jika mereka pulang, apakah Baekhyun masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Chanyeol takut dia melakukan kesalahan yang serupa karena dia tidak tahu apakah Baekhyun berpikiran hal yang sama tentang penjelajahan waktu ini? Apakah rumah Baekhyun adalah dirinya?

 _Atau bukan?_

...

Suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar menggelegar di udara malam ini sementara ia tak mengurangi langkahnya di jalanan. Di sampingnya Yoona berdecak, tetap bercerita seperti apa yang Baekhyun pinta.

"Sungguh aku segalak itu, Bu?" Baekhyun menyela, sisa tawanya masih terdengar di sana. Lalu ia menoleh pada Yoona dan menemukan sang ibu lagi berdecak kepadanya, Baekhyun tahunya geli dan merasa ingin tertawa kencang lagi mendengar sahutan Yoona seperti apa.

"Eoh! Kau lihat saja wajah Seora secara dekat, kau akan melihat bekas cakaranmu di sana. Ya Tuhan.. Sampai sekarang Ibu dan ibunya Seora tidak pernah akrab berkat ulahmu saat kecil, Baek." Yoona menggeleng kepala berbanding terbalik dengan Baekhyun yang terkikik puas.

 _Carrier_ itu baru tahu ia ternyata sudah galak dari kecil. Seora, teman kecilnya yang sekarang tidak terlalu akrab pernah mendapatkan cakaran darinya karena gadis itu bermain dengan tidak sesuai yang Baekhyun inginkan. Baekhyun tidak ingat ia pernah melakukan hal itu jika saja Yoona tidak bercerita kepadanya.

"Tapi sekarang aku tumbuh menjadi anak baik, Bu." Ujar Baekhyun, kembali bersender kepala di atas pundak ibunya dan mengeratkan gandengannya di lengan Yoona yang kini mendengus.

"Baik apanya. Kau bahkan tidak pernah menuruti Ibu."

"Aku akan menuruti Ibu mulai sekarang."

Sembari terus melangkah, Yoona bergumam. "Kau akan paham bagaimana rasanya menjadi orangtua yang tidak pernah dituruti setelah kau punya anak nanti."

" _Yeah.._ " Baekhyun menyahut kecil. Dalam diam ia mengingat Jackson, putera sulungnya yang Baekhyun sadari ternyata cerminan dirinya sekali ketika muda. Mudah marah, gengsi, pemalas, keras kepala, dan tidak mudah menuruti dirinya. Jackson seperti karma untuk Baekhyun saja.

"Ada apa di sana?" Yoona tiba-tiba berhenti melangkah, sedang Baekhyun kini pun ikut menggulirkan arahnya pada yang Yoona maksud kemudian bergumam tak tahu, dan mereka pun mendekat ke arah orang-orang yang berkumpul di sana.

Sedikit perlu usaha untuk bisa melihat objek, Yoona dan Baekhyun tahunya menemukan seorang pria mabuk lah yang menjadi tontonan orang-orang sekarang. Penampilannya sangat berantakan, bau alkohol pun sangat tajam menusuk indera mereka. Baekhyun nyaris ingin berbalik, tapi apa yang diracaukan pria mabuk itu sangat menarik perhatian banyak orang, termasuk Baekhyun sendiri.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa usahaku tidak pernah dilihat sama sekali?! Apa yang harus aku lakukan lagi setelah aku menjadi anjingmu pak tua?!"

Baekhyun tersentak pada tempatnya. Itu terdengar familiar di telinganya, tentu Baekhyun mematung memperhatikan pria menyedihkan di sana.

"Kenapa ini sangat tidak adil?! Beritahu padaku dimana letak kesalahanku sehingga aku diperilakukan seperti ini?! Akupun sama memiliki harga diri tapi kenapa orang berdompet tebal sepertimu selalu menginjak harga diri orang sepertiku yang hanya ingin membahagiakan keluarga kecilku?!" Pria itu berteriak, membuat orang-orang yang menontoni tampak miris melihatnya. Terutama untuk apa yang diperdengarkan.

 _'Kau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana aku bekerja diperilakukan seperti anjing selama ini.'_

Ungkapan dari Chanyeol di hari lalu sontak melintasi bayang Baekhyun, benar membuat lelaki Byun itu kini menumpuk rasa bersalah lagi di dalam hatinya. Dia ingat betul bagaimana Chanyeol juga mengekspresikan serupa seperti yang diperlihatkan pria itu di sana ketika mengakui dunia pekerjaannya.

Nyatanya Chanyeol tak sedang melebih-lebihkan untuk menarik simpatiknya semata. Itu adalah apa yang menjadi benar adanya.

Hati Baekhyun tertusuk halus seiring dia tahu Chanyeol sudah mengorbankan segalanya hanya untuk membahagiakannya. Di hari lalu bagi Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang wajar, Chanyeol hanya terlalu melebih-lebihkan dan membual. Baekhyun tak pernah tahu jika nyatanya Chanyeol membiarkan harga diri pun diinjak karena Chanyeol terlalu peduli padanya.

"Apa kau pikir aku tidak menderita kau perilakukan seperti itu?! Aku menderita di sini. Tapi apa yang bisa kulakukan?! Aku membutuhkanmu untuk kehidupan keluargaku."

 _'Apa kau pikir aku juga tidak menderita?'_

Yah, seharusnya Baekhyun mendengarkan Chanyeol saat itu. Bertanya apa yang membuat suaminya itu menderita, bukan malah menekani Chanyeol dengan sumber penderitaan dirinya adalah hidup bersama Chanyeol.

"Aku diinjak olehmu. Aku dihina olehmu. Aku menjadi anjing untukmu. Aku melakukannya untuk mendapatkan sebuah senyuman dari istriku. T-Tapi mengapa aku masih tidak bisa?! Katakan padaku kenapa aku tidak bisa mempertahankan pernikahanku?!"

 _'Aku sudah berusaha keras selama ini, Baek. Tapi kenapa aku masih tidak bisa membahagiakanmu?'_

Pertahanan Baekhyun hancur meluruh keluar dalam luncuran air mata. Semua ungkapan itu seperti sebuah hunusan tajam menusuk ke dalam dadanya. Baekhyun bergetar, ia merasa lemas, dan dia tak menyadari bagaimana kini dirinya telah berakhir menangis seperti itu.

Untuk apa yang semua telah Chanyeol lakukan adalah mempertahankan dirinya, menjaga dirinya di samping pria itu, tapi lihat seperti apa Baekhyun menemukan dirinya berteriak menuntut sebuah perceraian. Seharusnya Baekhyun tahu Chanyeol lebih daripada hancur dibanding dirinya.

 _'...Aku tidak ingin melihat dan membuatmu menangis. Aku hanya ingin melihat dan membuatmu tertawa...'_

Baekhyun tak menunggu lagi dia segera menarik langkahnya di sana, berlari sekencang mungkin untuk mengakui dia sebenarnya selalu bahagia bersama Chanyeol, tanpa Chanyeol Baekhyun seperti jarum kompas yang tak berarah. Ini benar tidak pernah Baekhyun pikirkan sama sekali, mengenai kenyataan dirinya yang begitu berharga untuk Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol, _Yeobo_ , maafkan aku.."

Satu yang Baekhyun inginkan adalah segera memeluk tubuh Chanyeol. Kepalanya pening dipenuhi seluruh pengakuan yang selalu Chanyeol berikan adalah mengenai dirinya, dirinya, dan dirinya. Sedang dada Baekhyun rasakan mulai berubah menyesak dengan nafas bergulung mengingat seperti apa seluruh makian yang selalu dirinya berikan pada Chanyeol juga segala kesibukan yang dimiliki pria itu.

Baekhyun sadar, betapa dia tidak memperilakukan Chanyeol dengan adil di samping pria itu selalu memprioritaskan dirinya di atas segala-galanya. Sungguh tidak adil. Baekhyun tahu itu, dan betapa bodohnya ia baru menyadarinya sekarang. Ini karena Baekhyun terlalu fokus dalam satu pikiran yang seperti itu, tanpa tahu ia memiliki Chanyeol yang berdiri di belakangnya ingin menariknya untuk berjalan bersama.

Pandangan mata Baekhyun sudah terlalu buram dipenuhi air mata, seperti halnya langkah hidupnya yang kini tahunya sudah membawa dirinya ke tengah jalan sedang _traffic light_ masih berwarna hijau. Samar teriakan Yoona cukup saja menyadarkan pikiran kalut Baekhyun, tapi sebelum _carrier_ itu menyadari dimana dirinya sekarang sebuah bunyi klakson mobil truk menggelegar di depan sana. Baekhyun sontak membelalak terkejut, kakinya terpaku di sana dengan otot yang menegang. Ia tahu dirinya akan tertabrak saat itu juga.

Namun setelah Baekhyun memejamkan mata siap untuk menerima hantaman itu, apa yang selanjutnya terjadi hanya sebuah dorongan kecil yang hanya membuat Baekhyun jatuh tersungkur di pinggir jalan. Anehnya bunyi peraduan ban mobil dengan aspal terdengar jelas memekakkan telinga, juga bagaimana orang-orang memekik di tengah itu dengan suara riuh panik.

Jantung Baekhyun langsung berdentum keras, seseorang membantunya berdiri dan bertanya mengenai keadaannya, tapi motorik Baekhyun seperti kaku. Ia melihat di depan sana sebuah truk berhenti, tak jauh dari kendaraan itu sendiri ada beberapa orang yang kini mengurumuni satu titik.

Langkah Baekhyun lantas terseret panik mendekati kerumunan itu, terakhir dia ingat adalah teriakan dari ibunya. Baekhyun memaksa untuk memasuki celah orang-orang di sana, beringsut lebih dekat dimana ia langsung melihat sebuah kaki tergeletak sebagai yang pertama ditangkapnya.

Air mata tak bisa Baekhyun tahan kembali begitu dia melihat siapa yang tergeletak di sana. Kakinya kontan melemas, ia terjatuh, raungan kecil tersendat di tenggorokannya. Tubuh besar Chanyeol benar tergeletak di sana, menggantikan dirinya yang seharusnya tergeletak seperti itu.

" _A-Andwae_." Seluruh tubuh Baekhyun bergetar mendekati Chanyeol. Ia berbisik parau, rasanya seluruh dalam diri Baekhyun berdenyut sakit dan berubah panik ketakutan melihat darah merembesi sisian wajah Chanyeol. "Ch-Chanyeol—"

Baekhyun segera menangkup wajah Chanyeol dan membawanya ke dalam pelukannya, tangan bergetarnya ia bawa menutupi luka di kepala Chanyeol yang membuat darah Chanyeol terus mengalir di sana. Sementara kepalanya terus menggeleng sampai Baekhyun merasakan otot lehernya yang mengaku. Linangan air mata terus mengucuri wajah Baekhyun, sebagian jatuh mengenai tubuh Chanyeol.

" _Yeobo_ , j-jangan—"

"Jangan menangis.." Chanyeol berbisik di tengah itu. Tangan pria itu terangkat menangkup wajah Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun cepat membalas menangkup telapak tangan Chanyeol di sana dengan erat.

Baekhyun masih menggeleng. Satu tangannya yang memegang kepala Chanyeol sudah kotor dengan darah yang keluar di sana. "Maaf, maafkan aku. Jangan tinggalkan aku, kumohon _Yeobo._ "

Air mata Baekhyun masih menetes deras, sedang Chanyeol sudah tak lagi memberikan sahutan. Tangannya terkulai dalam genggaman Baekhyun. _Carrier_ itu menggeleng kasar, panik merasuki pikirannya saat melihat Chanyeol sudah tidak bergerak dan hanya terpejam seperti itu.

" _Yeobo_ jangan tinggalkan aku. Kita belum pulang."

Seperti belum puas berbagai lintasan menghampiri Baekhyun, kini sebuah ingatan lagi mendatanginya dengan berbondong-bondong seperti layar proyektor di hadapannya, memperjelas semua kenangan mereka saat bersama, awal mereka bertemu tersenyum malu satu sama lain, berdirinya mereka di altar pernikahan, sampai dimana mereka berada di sini, terakhir Chanyeol yang membantunya mengurangi rasa sakit itu.

Chanyeol selalu ada untuknya, tapi tidak pernah ada ketika Baekhyun menumpahkan sebuah tangisan. Baekhyun tidak bisa menerima orang yang hampir mengisi seluruh hidupnya itu kini tak bergerak di dalam pangkuannya dengan darah yang memperburuk keadaan.

Baekhyun tidak menerima.

" _ANDWAE_ CHANYEOOOOL!"

 _ **Jika aku adalah rumahmu, maka kau adalah jantungku...**_

 _Bersambung—_

...

Kesalahpahaman itu bisa berakibat fatal ya, gaes! Jadi mending terus terang daripada dipendam dan bikin kita berspekulasi yg ngga-ngga. Di samping jadi su'udzon, itu juga rugi ke kitanya dan berujung nyesel kaya Baekhyun .gga

Besok chapter terakhir, hufftt akhirnya~


End file.
